Kingdom Hearts, Two Keybearers!
by Sasunaru-Everblue
Summary: Naruto and Sora have been ripped from their homes and deemed Keyblade Masters. Join them in their adventure with Donald & Goofy as they try to find their friends, and make some more along the way. (updates will be slow on the upkeep, sorry!)
1. Charries

"Yo, I own nothing and these are the descriptions of the main characters, like you mostly see in video game pamphlet things and sometimes in manga. Start! (You don't have to read this part, but you might want to.)"

Sora

Main character. Age: 14 As a teenager he has his share of concerns, but he manages to keep an upbeat attitude. He may seem simple minded at times, but he has a strong sense of justice.

Naruto

Main character. Age:13 Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. He's the container of a horrible demon that destroyed many lives and was punished many times for something he had no control of. His dream is to become Hokage and nobody is going to stop him.

Kyuubi

The vicious nine-tailed fox spirit that attacked Konohagurakure 13 years ago. Being unable to destroy the beast, the fourth Hokage was forced to seal it inside of the currently newborn Naruto, sacrificing his own life in the process. This nine-tailed demon will do almost anything to get out of his prison.

Kairi

Age:14 She moved to Sora and Riku's island a few years ago. Though she may appear delicate, she possesses a strong, unyielding will.

Sakura

Age: 13 She is an intelligent girl with a huge crush for Sasuke, but she can usually get off of Cloud nine for a little while to get the job done. She may appear weak, but behind that pretty face is an amount of monstrous strength that she occasionally uses on Naruto.

Riku

Age:15 He may seem cool and collected for his age, but he is far from the quiet type. Always curious about the unknown, he begins to question the small, closed world in which he lives.

Sasuke

Age:13 Naruto's sworn rival—and best friend(they don't realize this). His family was destroyed by a man who he's sworn to take his revenge upon. He will do anything to accomplish his goal as an avenger.

Sasune

Age: 6 months A small cat child who thinks that Naruto and Sasuke are his parents. He is very curious about his surroundings, so he is prone to wander off. He consistently demands to have either one of the boys' attention and is considerate of their fears.

Goofy

Captain of the royal knights, a soldier who despises weapons. Under the king's orders, he accompanies Donald on the quest to find the keys. An easygoing, clumsy knight.

Donald Duck

Court wizard and loyal servant to the king. He embarks on a journey to carry out the missing king's orders: to find mysterious 'keys' and their owners. A feisty, impatient magician.

Heartless

Mysterious beings that hunt Sora and Naruto relentlessly. Many types of Heartless exist.

Challenge:

"In your reviews, make a bio like this of one of your ocs, family, friends, &/or yourself. I'd love to see what you come up with! Not a necessity, but a request."

Next is the first chapter! Invader.

"What's going on, dattebayo?"


	2. Invaders

Sasunaru-Everblue jumps into the room, "Konnichiwa! You're reading Kingdom hearts: Two Keybearers? A Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover Fanfiction—"

"They already know this, idiot." A girl said from where she sat.

"Disasré! I know that! I was just—"

"Making a fool of yourself."

"OI!" I suddenly remember something and turn back towards you, "Ah, gomen. This is Disasré, my former Disclaimer, I made her into a person out of boredom. She currently has no official appearance and her personality sort of is developing on its own."

"Yo." Disasré stood. "Readers, I want you to support ideas on what I should look like."

"Y-yeah." I glared at her, fuming. "Um, read, review, enjoy, no flames, PLEASE."

"Everblue-baka owns nothing." Disasré yawned. "So tiresome."

"Ne, I did everything!" Then, it occurred to me what she just called me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA—"

-lol-

_**Soundtrack: Slower Version of Konoha Theme~**_

It wasn't a normal day in Konoha. Dark clouds swept over the village forewarning its residents of the horrible storm on the way. Every shinobi, child, and civilian ran for the cover of their houses. However, three Genin walked out of the Hokage building and into the empty street. Team 7 had just finished reporting the D-rank mission they had completed. But they already had another mission, but this one had something to do with Itachi.

"We'd better get home soon," said the pink haired girl.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said the raven-haired boy in a monotone voice.

"Bye, Sakura!" loud blonde smiled.

Sakura waved goodbye to her comrades. "Make sure you get home safe, guys," she said, before heading to her home.

Sasuke gave Naruto some curious looks as they walked. This was weird, they usually didn't walk together. What'd he want?

_**Song Change: Distance soundtrack **_(minus lyrics of course)

Naruto stopped & stared at the sunset, as if it was the last time he'd see it. "I can't wait for tomorrow's mission."

"Hn." That's not exactly new, Naruto.

"I know." Naruto sighed, glancing at Sasuke quickly. Then looking back to the sky, he murmured mysteriously, "Teme, don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sasuke stared at the blond shinobi.

Said shinobi began to walk, "I just can't wait, for tomorrow."

_**Song change: regular Konoha Theme**_

"Hn," said Sasuke as he walked toward the Uchiha compound, his home.

"Bye bastard!"

Sasuke allowed a tic to appear on the side of his head.

Naruto grinned his signature grin and headed toward his apartment. But quickly went to train for a few minutes, then once again made his way to his apartment. Luckily, he'd just opened the door and walked in when the storm hit. Strong winds threatened to uproot the trees and huge raindrops fell from the sky. Naruto looked out his window and sighed. _I hope the storm will clear out for tomorrow._ he thought. He leaned back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually sleep got the better of him and he curled up under the covers.

_**Song end.**_

As Naruto slept, something inside him began to glow.

"I'm burning up!" cried a voice similar to Naruto's inside Naruto's dream. "Hey! I resent that!" "Eh? You wanna fight?" "Hm? Are you sure you wanna fight me?" "I'm a hero?" "Arrggggh!"

_**Song: Background music for Dive to the heart**_

Naruto looked around, _EHHHH?_

'The door is still shut. '

The boy startled as he heard an unfamiliar voice…it spoke in the still and silent air and he was unsure what gender or how old the person was.

'Don't be afraid.' The voice soothed. 'Now, step forward. Can you do it?'

Naruto scowled, Of course he could. But, could this be a trap?

The ninja turned to see three white pedestals arising around them. One object lay on each as the voice said something.

'Power sleeps within you.' A shield appeared on a pedestal. 'If you give it form…' A magic staff appeared on a pedestal. 'It will give you strength.' A sword appeared on a pedestal.

'Choose well.'

Naruto picked up the sword, examining it carefully. The voice startled him once more. 'The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'

"Um, sure?"

'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'

Naruto picked up the staff, after running over to the pedestal it lay upon. The voice gave the explanation.

'The Mystic's Power. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?'

"Okay…" Naruto replied slowly, wondering if that was a good decision.

The voice said to him, 'You've chosen the power of the warrior, you've given up the power of the mystic, is this the form you choose?'

"I'm not changing my mind now, I'm not that fickle."

The pedestals disappeared. And the platform shattered.

Naruto fell.

He landed safely on the next platform.

'You've gained the power to fight.'

The sword from before flashed into his hand.

He gave it an experimental swing, getting a feel for it.

'All right! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others.'

The young jinjuriki looked to his left. And gave a small jump as he saw mysterious black creatures slithering towards him.

'There will be times you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'

He striked a few monsters fiercely, then swept them with a roundabout slash.

The monsters disappeared.

One appeared behind him.

'Behind you!'

Naruto swerved around and attacked. More came, he slashed endlessly, thanking his stamina.

One slunk into a black hole, making the whole platform turn black. Naruto sunk into it with a startled gasp.

He struggled needlessly, for the blackness had gone and he was fine. He gasped for air.

Naruto got up and saw a door. He walked up to it. And attempted to open it. "Can't open it." He pouted.

When he turned, a chest appeared. The young ninja ran over and opened it.

He picked up the bottle of green liquid.

A box appeared behind him soon after. He smashed it with the sword.

Some of the door became more solid.

A barrel appeared to the right of the blonde boy. He ran over and also smashed it with the sword.

The last of the door became solid.

Naruto rushed over to the door and stood back as it opened by itself. Revealing loads of light beyond it.

The boy squinted and slowly entered…

Naruto looked around curiously, and slightly confused.

'Now, hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat before him.

"What are you afraid of?" Ino looked up at Naruto

Naruto was taken aback slightly, "Eto, well, hmm… being a coward in the end, I guess. Letting everyone down."

"Really, Is that so bad?" The blonde banshee wondered aloud.

"What's your dream?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in confusion. "You already know what my dream is! To become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me of course!"

"That's right. But wrong, too."

"Huh?"

"What's most important to you?" Chouji asked.

Naruto looked at Chouji, "Friendship and promises."

"That's noble of you, but does that mean you can always keep them?" Chouji smiled at Naruto gently.

Naruto blinked at him, "But I will!"

'You're afraid of letting others down in the end. Your dream is to become Hokage. Your most important things to you are friendship and promises.

Preparations have already begun and are nearing their end. Your adventure shall begin in the dead of night. The road won't be easy, it will be harsh and cruel. But, a rising sun awaits your journey's end. Follow your light and you'll pull through fine.'

"Okay."

'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

Naruto stepped forward into the light on the next platform. The creatures attacked him and he fought.

After he defeated them, a strange light was in the center of the platform.

Naruto cautiously came up to it & thrust his hand in it experimentally.

The light flew off and created stair-like things. Made of colored glass.

Naruto ran up the stairs to the next.

He stepped closer to the light.

'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'

He turned to see his shadow—come to life as a monster. And gain nine tails and claws.

Naruto took slow steps back...

'But don't be afraid. And don't forget…'

He ran to the edge and almost lost his balance. He slowly turned back to face the monster.

He fought it, duh.

(COME UP WITH THE BATTLE! Please. For some reason, I suck at writing battle scenes. I'm not TAKING your ideas, I'll take inspiration from them.)

The black creature began to growl(it could!). The boy jumped back and cursed when his weapon disappeared. "Kuso!"

And he jumped outta the way when the thing tried to hit him again.

Naruto lay on her side as he glared furiously up at the shadow-creature. A black portal thing appeared below the thirteen.

'—but don't be afraid.'

"The voice again!" Naruto said. The black portal grabbed one of his limbs. Naruto gave a cry. "Leggo!"

'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'

Naruto reached out for something to hold onto. The creature began to fall. The black stuff enclosed his hand. "No!"

'So do not forget:'

Naruto turned to face the monster as he gave a soundless scream. His eyes widened as the black stuff enveloped her almost completely. _Don't forget WHAT?_ And then—darkness.

_**Song End**_

'You are the one who will open the door.'

A crack of thunder jolted Naruto awake. He paused, trying to shake away the strange dream. _What was all that?_ he wondered. He yawned and looked out his window. His eyes widened as he saw swarming black creatures. _Are we being invaded? _he thought alarmedly. The creatures seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen them before. (A/N: Your dream silly!)

Then, he heard a scream. It was a girl. Namely a girl with a slightly large forehead.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he raced outta his apartment.

_**Song: Fast Konoha Theme**_

-juju-

The blonde ran to Sasuke's house, "Oi, teme! Open up! Sakura's in trouble!" Only to realize Sasuke must have already left to find her.

-hmbsf-

Naruto raced to Team 7's training grounds, seeing Sasuke standing there, his back turned to Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried.

_**Song Change: Sasuke Theme**_

The youngest Uchiha turned to face the blond.

"Where's Sakura? I thought she was with you!"

"The door's open…" Sasuke murmured.

"Whaa-?"

"The door has opened, usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke raised his voice so Naruto could hear him, "Now we can go to the other worlds!"

"What are you babbling on about?" Naruto growled. "We hafta find Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura's coming with us!" Sasuke said fiercely.

Naruto stepped back in surprise at his teammate.

Sasuke looked up at something that Naruto had remained oblivious to until now. It was a giant sphere of dark energy.

"What—"

"Once we step through, we might not come back…" Sasuke sighed. "We may never see Konoha again, but there's no turning back! This may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto gazed at him, hopelessly confused.

"You don't understand…" Sasuke chuckled, "Not yet." He extended his hand to Naruto, almost kindly.

"Teme…" Naruto gasped as he saw a dark portal appear at the Uchiha's feet.

_**Song end.**_

-jaded-

"WHOA! That was epic, ne?"

Disasré rolled her eyes and ate the last of my dumplings.

"HEYYYY, THOSE WERE MINE!"

"Now, they're being dissolved by my stomach acids."

"MEANIE! Oh, thanks to cireshadow for reviewing, without their review, I wouldn't have fixed the story! "

BTW: Teme mean Bastard. Usuratonkatchi means fool of fools. '-chan' is a suffix reserved usually for girls or close friends.

Next time: Shadows of Doubt

"Sasuke…why?"


	3. Shadows Of Doubt

"YAYY, we're back!"

Disasré shook her head, "Ridiculous."

"I own nothing….or do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Sigh…can't blame a girl for trying. ONWARD!"

"Flames will help me make s'mores."

"AAAAH, no flames!"

-hdfjk-

_**Soundtrack: Scenario, slower.**_ (without lyrics of course)

Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto, "Dobe, come with me."

"But Sakura-chan—"

"Don't worry, like I said, she's coming too. Don't be afraid."

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, stumbling when the darkness clawed at him as well. He reached his hand out to Sasuke hesitantly and slowly. "Why…"

_**Song end.**_

All of a sudden, Naruto's vision was obscured by blackness or darkness.

_I can't see…_

-sky-

Naruto suddenly found himself running into a cherry blossom orchard, everyone in Konoha has been here at least once. Naruto had come here a lot when he was little. He saw the strange wooden door on the side of the tree, no one knew how it came to be there, but nobody could open it.

_**Song: Sakura Theme**_.

There, he saw Sakura, standing before the door. "Sakura-chan!"

"Na…ru…to…" The kunoichi slowly turned towards her comrade.

_**Song end.**_

Then, the door behind her burst open & Sakura was hurled towards the blond.

The young Uzumaki attempted to catch her, but she went right through him, literally. "Neeeeeh?"

Darkness swirled around him trying to overtake the future threat.

'There is no fear.'

"Eh? The voice from my dream?"

A warm feeling overcame the early teen's hand. A cute little glowing sphere-shaped light was in his hand.

'You possess the mightiest & most magnificent weapon of all…'

The glow grew & grew until a giant key-shaped blade was in his hand. Its hilt was a bright neon orange, the blade was made out of the same jewel as his necklace. The mouse keychain had the leaf symbol engraved upon it.

"A giant Key? Or some sort of sword?"

'The Keyblade…

The power within you.'

"Keyblade…" Naruto whimpered, finally admitting to himself that he was terrified. But now, with the Keyblade he felt safe &…secure. Steady.

Then he heard something—like a glass or china vase breaking.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Then the darkness disappeared as he was thrust unto what was left of his world.

-kage-

Naruto looked up, It was the monster from his dream, too.

He fought it just like before.

-ffk-

The monster was sucked into the dark sphere above them.

Naruto held onto the Ichiraku stand's sign which somehow ended up imbedded into the top of the fourth Hokage's head.

The part he was holding broke off, "No!"

And, he too was sucked into the vortex.

-huff-

Yuffie was out doing patrol for heartless and stuff, when she saw an unconscious boy in an alleyway.

Yuffie picked up a blond with scars on his cheeks. In his hand was...

"The Keyblade…" She gasped & laughed triumphantly, "I found it!"

& "Great Ninja Yuffie" brought home "Future Hokage Naruto."

-ZOMG-

"Cool…BYE! I currently got nothing to say to you. Oh wait, review!"

"Psh." Disasré waved and left. (where does she go anyways? Geez…)

BTW: Dobe means Deadlast. Hokage literally means fire shadow.

Next Time: The Man named Leon and the Kid named Sora.

"Make sense!"


	4. The Man named Leon and Kid named Sora

"Sadly, I must confess, I own nothing. REVIEW! NO FLAMES!"

-jhvf-

"C'mon, Lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora got up groggily, and shook his head slightly. He looked to his side, seeing Kairi look at him worriedly.

"You okay?" She asked sweetly.

Sora nodded.

"Those creatures were after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want." She told him. "Because you wield the keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're alright Kairi." Sora smiled.

"Kairi, who are talking about?" Kairi shook her head at him. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." At this last part, her voice had changed.

"Huh?"

With a flash of light she revealed a different person.

-jhhj-

She turned to the man behind her. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon!" A young man with a scar running down his face between his eyes and shoulder length brown hair spoke up.

Sora recognized him as his attacker.

The teen glared at Leon, as he stood there. Then, he noticed the child in his arms.

He was screaming, yelling, kicking, biting, anything to cause the swordsman as much pain as possible.

After the other two(Yuffie & Leon) got the boy to calm down, Yuffie & Leon asked their names.

"Sora."

The 12-year-old boy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What's it to you?"

"We just wanna know your name." Yuffie pouted, "& I thought we'd get along. After all, you're a _natural-born ninja_."

That really caught Sora's attention, Ninja? But he was just a little kid! Yuffie was _at least_ a teen.

The blond mumbled something under his breath, that Sora couldn't hear.

"Whaa—?"

"Name's Naruto." He said simply.

"Cool name." The spiky haired teen said.

The newly dubbed Naruto looked at Sora, his cold gaze softened. "Arigatou." He said softly.

-fhj-

"The keyblade?" The two asked, looking over at the two weapons.

Yuffie smiled, "Yeah, we had to get them away from you. Turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

"I concealed your hearts so they wouldn't find you. But it won't last long." Leon said. "Still, it's hard to believe that you of all people, are the chosen ones." He picked up the keyblades.

The blades returned to the two boys' hands.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora said childishly.

"What's going on here?" Naruto growled. "I swear, if this is some twisted genjutsu joke from Sasuke—"

"Aha!" All three boys jumped and stare at Yuffie, who had yelled out. "Now I know where you're from! You're from the Shinobi Nations aren't you?"

"No, duh…. I'm not in Konoha, are I?"

"Nope."

"Not even in the Fire Country?"

"Nope."

"… Anywhere in the Nations?"

"Nope."

Naruto fell on the floor and looked blankly at the wall. "Then… where… Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town," Leon said before Yuffie could answer him.

"Traverse Town?" All three of them nodded. "WHERE ON EARTH IS THAT!"

Sora covered his ears. This kid had a big pair of lungs.

Yuffie just smiled at Naruto. "Nowhere. You aren't even in your world. By the way, I'm Yuffie, the greatest ninja ever!" she said, striking a pose.

Naruto seem like he was going to faint, but he snapped out of it when he heard the words _greatest _and _ninja _put together in one sentence_._

"No you're not! I am! You think I spent my whole life letting everyone glare at me for no reason? And it isn't even my fault the fourth sealed that damned kitsune inside me! I'm _gonna_ become Hokage and get better than all of them! That way they'll stop _disrespecting _me and look _up _to me! And they'll _have _to acknowledge me, no matter—" He suddenly stopped, as if he had realized he'd said a big secret. He covered his mouth with a squeak.

"Kitsune?" Leon asked.

_Oops…_

'_**Real smart kit.'**_

'_Sh-shut up!'_

-djkl-

"Hahahaha, I'm so weird!"

"So now you admit it!" Disasré smirked lightly.

"Sh-shut up!"

BTW: Arigatou means Thanks. Genjutsu is the art of illusion in the Ninja world. Kitsune means fox. Shinobi means ninja.

Next time: A Trade of Knowledge!

"Now they're definitely going to hate me!"


	5. TRade of Knowledge

WARNING! WARNING!

"I own nothing!" I began to sob.

Disasré rolled her eyes, "Enough with the theatrical stuff, let's go—"

"REVIEW!" I scream. "No flames!"

-do-

"Fox?" Leon asked.

Naruto's eyes grew wide when he realized that Leon had caught on to his secret. He was in trouble now. He wasn't sure what this guy could do, but he knew he had to get out of there. Fast. He desperately looked for an open window, a door, anything! Heck, he even tried the roof!

Yuffie grabbed the blonde, "Hey! Calm down!"

"What's this about a fox?" Leon said, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes sadly. "About twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked my village. There was mass destruction everywhere and everyone almost gave up hope, but…" Naruto paused as if listening to something, and then he spoke again. "I'm not telling them that, baka…. Whatever. And _he_ says there was a lot of killing, blood and destruction," he said, shrugging it off. This confused the group extremely. He then he continued with his narration. "So anyways, as I was saying, everyone had lost all hope until the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, showed up atop of Gamabunta. That's the boss toad by the way, he's very rude. He sealed Kyuubi with a forbidden jutsu—"

"What's a jutsu?"

Yuffie answered him. "In his world, they use blades and such, but they also use something called chakra, which is sorta like magic. They use it to do 'jutsus' which are basically different techniques."

Naruto silently raised a brow.

"Continue," Leon said.

"The Yondaime showed up atop of Gamabunta. He sealed Kyuubi with a forbidden jutsu at the cost of his life, into a newborn baby. Me." Naruto glared at all of them. "And, no, I am _not_ the nine tails. He is just the annoying voice in my head. There, question answered. Now lemme go!"

He was ignored. Every person in the room was deep in their own thoughts. _How can any kid go through so much at such a young age?_ thought Sora. _He can't be older than thirteen! No wonder he wants to show everyone up!_

_So much power in one tiny squirt? _Yuffie mused. _It'd be fun to watch him grow up._

Leon just folded his arms and stared at Naruto._ If the heartless ever got their hands on this kid, we'd all be in trouble. But we can't keep him here, whether we like it or not, we need him out there._

Naruto noticed Leon and focused all his fury on him. "I know what you're thinking," he growled, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "You're thinking something along the lines of 'He's too dangerous!' 'We should get rid of him!' or 'Evil monster!' Yeah, yeah. I've heard 'em all. I'd leave and all, but…" He looked pointedly at Yuffie.

"Oh, sorry." She said, letting him go slowly, almost afraid he'd try to run off again.

"Listen up." Leon said.

Sora and Naruto's heads snapped towards the eldest male in the room.

"The order of the worlds are being disrupted…due to the heartless."

"The heartless?" Sora queried.

Yuffie sat down, "The ones that attacked you. You remember?"

"Those black things?" Naruto said, sitting on the floor, separate from them all.

"Yep, exactly!"

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Heartless… those without hearts." Leon explained.

"The darkness in our hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie commented.

"And there is darkness in every heart." Leon said.

"Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked

"Ansem?" Naruto looked at her.

"He was a researcher who studied and filed a very detailed report on the heartless." Said Leon.

"Can we see it?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Ehh?" Naruto exclaimed, leaning forward. "Naze?

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." Yuffie sighed.

"Scattered?" the boys asked.

"Too many worlds." Leon replied.

Naruto sighed and lay down.

-ja-

"Short chapter… OH WELL! See you next time!"

BTW: Baka means fool, idiot, etc. Naze (Nah-ZAY) means Why.

Next chapter: Heck's loose!

"He just left us here! LEON!"


	6. Heck's Loose!

"Um….I own nothing. Review, no flames."

Disasré sighed, "…."

"Shut up."

-gah-

"So these are the keys." Sora raised his keyblade and glanced over at Naruto's which was identical to his own.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.

"Hmm…" Naruto closed his eyes as he listened.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblades." Leon said.

"But usually when you're scared of something, don't you try to stay away from it?" Sora said.

"Not always." Naruto said suddenly. "Sometimes fear turns into hatred and rage, some people will do anything to get rid of their worst fears."

Sora looked at Naruto sadly.

"That's why they'll come after you, no matter what." Leon said, walking towards the door.

"Well, we didn't ask for this." Sora responded.

"The keyblades choose their master & they chose you two." Yuffie grinned.

"So, tough luck." Leon leaned against the doorway.

"How did all this happen?" Sora sighed. "I remember being in my room…"

(A/N: Okay Sora freak out time. Too lazy to type this part.)

"Yuffie, let's go meet Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

Yuffie gave a gasp and pointed, "Leon!"

A heartless soldier appeared. Naruto scrambled up quickly, getting as far away as possible.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon drew his blade as Yuffie escaped.

"WAAH!" cried a strange male voice.

"Yuffie!" cried another girl's voice.

Leon swung his gunblade. "Sora, Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto held his keyblade the same way he would a kunai, "Right!"

-ja-

A heartless was sent flying out of a hotel. Leon jumping out of the window after it. Naruto and Sora left the old-fashioned way, through a door.

-LOL-

"Don't bother with the small fry." Leon told them. "Find the boss. There must be one somewhere. Let's move!" and he ran off, leaving the two.

"Waaah! He just left us here!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"C'mon!" Sora said, running off in the opposite direction of where Leon went.

"Eto, that's the wrong way!" Naruto said, following.

-heartless-

They were surrounded—again.

"Geez, this is getting irritating" Naruto complained, summoning the keyblade.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

Sora charged straight for the nearest heartless. He mentally thanked Riku for all the lessons in sword fighting as he sliced through another heartless.

Sora glanced at the blonde ninja. He had made about ten clones and was attacking any heartless that got in his way. Although he couldn't tell which one was the real one, he had to admire the younger boy's handy work. Each clone was armed with a chakra-enhanced keyblade and was tearing mercilessly through the ranks of heartless. Sora turned his attention back to his fight as a soldier heartless jumped, trying to gain an advantage over him. Sora thrust his keyblade up and watched as it dissolved to dust before getting started on the next one. Several times he heard loud blasts and could only guess what Naruto was up to.

One of the heartless slashed its claws into said blonde's back, tearing through clothes and skin. But it became extremely confused when its prey poofed into a log with marks of where he had slashed it. The heartless didn't have much more time to think as a keyblade made contact with its skull and it knew no more. Naruto grinned his trademark foxy grin. His smile was suddenly wiped off his face as a somewhat bigger heartless appeared.

Naruto made four more clones quickly. Jumping on one's back his launched himself into the air and watched as his clones tripped the big creature. "U-zu-ma-ki!" the clones shouted. The Genin finished the name by bringing his foot down yet again, flattening his opponent. "Naruto Rendan!"

Both boys sat amid the rubble caused from the explosions. The spiky haired kids looked at each other and burst out laughing. "That was some serious butt-whoopin'!" Naruto yelled, showing his signature foxy grin.

Sora nodded and grinned right back at him. "Let's go find Leon."

"Ok!" Naruto grinned.

-kk-

Just then a noise sounded from above. "Yeaaahhhhhhhgggg!" Two strange figures that fell on top of the keybearers.

The boys, in daze, was spread out on the ground. On top of them were what looked like a duck and a dog… that were wearing clothes… and had weapons. They both looked up from their place on the ground and stared at the outstretched hands that held the keyblades. In union, they cried out, "THE KEYS!"

"Uhh…."

-WAAH-

"So short…." I sob. "Thanks for reading!"

BTW: I forgot to mention this before in one of the earlier chapters, but Eto means Uh.

Next time: Bosses are weirdoes!

"Oi, teba! Why won't this thing die already?"


	7. Bosses are weirdos!

"I own nothing!" I turn to Leon. "Okay, something's been really bugging me!" I punched the air. "I demand clarification!"

"Shoot." Leon said.

"Earlier you were fighting with a gunblade, how does that work? How does that not defy the laws of physics?"

"My sword shoots stuff."

"I saw, but how the heck does that even work?"

Disasré smirked, "Review."

-teehee-

"THE KEYS!" the duck and the dog shouted in union.

Naruto hastily got up, ready for anything, and asked in a threatening voice "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The duck got up first, seeing as he was on the top of the pile, and turned to the blonde, obviously annoyed. "Who're _you_ to talk to _us_ that way, you…" the rest of what he said wasn't comprehendible due to the fact that whatever the duck said was a mix of quacking and yelling… but mostly quacking.

The dog… thing got up and looked down at Naruto, seeing as he was _very_ tall. "Ahyuck… sorry 'bout that. The name's Goofy, captain of the royal guard and this is Donald Duck, the royal magician," he said holding down a now smoldering duck. "Nice tah meet'cha!"

Naruto fell to the ground, completely surprised. Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ ready for anything. "Magic?" he sputtered out. By that time, Sora had snapped out of his daze and gotten up. He smiled at Donald and Goofy and pointed to himself. "My name's Sora and this is-!"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde finished.

Goofy scratched his head. "That's a funny name… Uzumaki."

Naruto fumed at this, along with Donald. "No, you idiot! That's his last name! Just look at the way he's dressed!" At this both Naruto and Goofy looked at his orange jacket and pants.

"What's wrong with my clothes!" he yelled.

Donald just rolled his eyes. "He's obviously from another world. Probably a ninja, if the star says anything."

Naruto looked at his pouch, a throwing star was sticking out. But he glared at the duck anyways. "Shuriken," he said flatly. _Jerk_

Sora, feeling the tension in the air quickly broke it. "Yeah, well, as you can see, We're the keybearers. Naruto here is also the container of-," he broke off suddenly when he saw Naruto's pleading blue eyes. The Kyuubi host didn't want to share his secret just yet.

"Container of what?" Donald asked impatiently, eyeing the blonde with suspicion.

"… Of great skill!" Sora finished quickly, adding a grin he hoped was convincing.

The magician paused and glared at Naruto uncertainly. "Whatever," he muttered out. He'd have to keep an eye on the blonde brat. Something about him just wasn't right.

Naruto on the other hand, mentally sighed. _The duck took the bait. _But before anything else could be said, a series of large walls rose around them, blocking off any possible exit.

The group looked around in confusion. What was going on? It wasn't until a moment later that Naruto, with his heightened senses (due to ninja training _and_ being the host of the Kyuubi) felt the unease you get right before a battle, followed closely by everyone else. Everyone quickly pulled out their weapon. Sora and Naruto held up the keyblades, a staff appeared in Donald's hand in a flash of light, Goofy took off the shield that was strapped to his back, and Naruto also got his chakra ready to put into hand seals lest he'd need to create jutsus.

No one was disappointed with their assumptions, for at that exact moment, a large heartless, made fully of armor that wasn't necessarily attached to it, jumped in front of them, making the ground quake underneath their feet.

They'd found the heartless boss.

-ke-chow!-

Everyone tensed as the giant heartless drew closer to the small group of four. Then, suddenly without warning, it attacked. Naruto brought his keyblade up to guard, while his new comrades did likewise.

Sora rushed the heartless, keyblade in hand, and did a series of hits and strikes. It was obvious that Sora was no stranger when it came to swordplay. Goofy threw his shield like a discus, leaving deep scratches against the heartless' armor before returning to its owner. A sudden shout at his side took Naruto's attention to the other two fighters. "THUNDER!" Just seconds after, lightning bolts rained down on their opponent.

It was at the moment that the blonde noticed something. Something _very_ important. "HEY! I WANNA FIGHT, TOO!" He made a familiar hand seal and cried out, "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" Four Narutos appeared and looked at the original expectantly, waiting for an order. "All right everyone! Basic procedure! Here we go!"

Two of the Naruto ran around to the other side of the heartless and ran for his legs, while the other two did the same on the opposite side, trying to kick their opponent in the air. The original Naruto jumped onto one of the clone's back and was airborne.

Donald and Goofy were speechless at the performance, but Sora, who had seen it already, hit the heartless again and again at his arm. If he could just get rid of the limbs, then it would be all the more easier to get to the head and finish it off. He looked up quickly to see Naruto coming down fast with his leg extended and a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Sora then noticed something that was different than last time he saw this move. The opponent wasn't in the air heading towards Naruto's expected kick and the clones had been hit when the big heartless swung his arms, making them disappear into puffs of smoke. Looking back up, Sora noticed that the blonde's smile was gone and replaced with a look on his face that just said, 'Oh crap' all over it. But unfortunately for the shinobi, he was falling too fast to change course and get out of the way.

Foot met head with a sickening bang. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his leg in pain, screaming out curses, which would have extremely comical if they weren't in the middle of a battle.

Naruto hissed in pain. "KUSO!"

'_**Just get up and fight, wimp!" **_a familiar voice growled in the back of his mind.

"Stupid kitsune," the ninja said, a little louder than before. Donald, being a bit closer to the blonde than anyone else, heard his peculiar statement, but shrugged it off for the moment. He had the other pressing matters.

With a little bit of Kyuubi's healing power, Naruto stood up. He was mad. Very mad. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and attached an exploding note to it. "Sora! Get out of the way!" he yelled.

Sora, seeing the boy wrap a piece of paper around his kunai, quickly complied. The blonde ninja threw the knife and hopped back. Donald and Goofy, seeing Sora jump away, followed his example, just seconds before the heartless blew apart, its armor in different parts of the battlefield.

"That was awesome Naruto!" Sora exclaimed. The blonde just grinned and rubbed his finger under his nose in response.

But the victory was short lived. As Sora, Donald, and Naruto started walking away, Goofy took a quick glance back to see all the damage. And that was when he saw it.

"Uh, guys?" he said tentatively, "We have a problem." The trio turned back to see what Goofy wanted and froze. The heartless had started to reassemble itself.

Sora looked at it with shock and weariness. Donald scowled, and Naruto voiced everyone's thoughts. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

-Awww….-

The Heartless armor floated for a moment, then the arms and legs rotated into place closely followed by the quickly spinning head. It stood there for a moment, seeming to wait on its opponents. But just as the group was getting ready for a quick attack, it stomped its foot, almost impatiently it seemed, sending shocking waves through the ground, knocking everyone down.

Naruto, being most short tempered, jumped to his feet and charged it, but just as he was closing in for a solid hit, the heartless spun in a circle, flailing its arms, hitting anything in its path. And unfortunately for the young ninja, that's just where he was. Goofy and Donald followed the blonde's flight down to the ground.

Sora meanwhile waited until the heartless stopped spinning and started a string of well-aimed hits with his keyblade. When the heartless went to try and stomp on the older keyblade master, the spiky haired boy just jumped higher and aimed for the head. "Take that!" he yelled when the armor took a step back and reached for its head.

Hearing a groan behind him, Sora saw Naruto dragging himself to his feet. _Huh! This guy's got guts! _he silently complimented.

Donald snickered as he watched the blonde stumble a couple times, dizzy. Finally he relented and yelled out, _"_HEAL_!_"

Naruto just looked in awe as little leaves floated around him, giving the same feeling he felt when Kyuubi healed him, only this felt more… gentle. The look of awe was replaced with one of annoyance. "WHY COULDN'T YAH DO THAT _BEFORE_!" he yelled.

"Ungrateful brat," the duck wizard muttered under his breath. "C'mon Goofy!"

"Okay, Donald!" the captain of the guard said, saluting. The duck and dog ran together, step for step, weapons in hand. Goofy held the shield to his face and charged the big heartless, ramming into its leg, shattering it to pieces. Donald brought his staff up and quacked, _"THUNDER!" _Sending blasting lightning bolts at one of the arms.

With one leg and one arm, the heartless seemed unable to fight. But any who thought that were sorely mistaken. The armored head flew off the shoulders and spun around the whole body, knocking its opponents to the ground, following shortly after with a large jumping stomp.

Getting back up Naruto growled. This was getting annoying. "He's dead, believe it," he muttered, bringing up a familiar hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, ten Narutos filled up the empty space around him.

"Alright guys," Sora said, a wave of command emitting from his voice. "Let's bring this guy down! Naruto, you and your clones go on either side and try to get him the air again. One of his arms are missing so it should be easier."

"Right!" the shinobi saluted.

Sora continued. "Donald you blast him with your lightning to make him lose control for a couple minutes."

"Alright," the duck quacked.

"Goofy, you fly your shield like a boomerang and try to take out the arm or leg."

"Okie dokie, Sora!" he grinned.

The keybearer smirked. "As for me, I'm gonna go for the head. Ready!" he yelled. "Go!"

Naruto, whose job was first, ran at him from all angles, allowing no escape. When the heartless tried to swat its annoying opponent, the clones jump back to avoid getting hit. "Now!" The real Naruto yelled. All ten clones rushed the armor heartless, tripping the leg, and then sending him flying upwards with a good kick to the bottom.

Donald, seeing the blonde finish his part, brought his mage staff up and quacked out, _"THUNDER!" _Lightning bolts rained on the heartless, making it smoke, seemingly numbing it.

With a mighty swing, Goofy let his shield fly, hitting the arm, flying by, and hitting it again on the way back, destroying it.

Sora, seeing his chance as the heartless fell, jumped up, keyblade ready to strike, and, putting all his strength into that one swing, hit the heartless in the head, cracking over the helmet.

The now dead heartless fell to ground in front of four panting fighters. What was left of the armor dissolved, leaving nothing behind, but a freaked out Naruto. "Wha- what the heck was that!"

"You four just killed the boss," a monotone voice said from above. The group looked up to see Leon and Yuffie watching them.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sora asked.

"Now you guys have to travel to different worlds and lock them so the heartless can no longer get in and destroy them," Yuffie said, giggling.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

Leon rolled his eyes while Yuffie simply giggled.

-he-

Disasré waved bye.

"NO FLAMES!" I yelled as I continued with my serious gunblade explanation.

BTW: Naruto introduces himself as "Uzumaki Naruto" for that is the proper way to introduce yourself in Japan, family name first, then your given Name. And really—on Goofy's part, it was right of him to call Naruto by his last name, because if you aren't necessarily close to the person, you refer to them by their last name with a respectable suffix. Yosh means Alright! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu means Shadow Clone Technique.

Next Time: Full Circle!

"All for one and one for all, believe it!"


	8. Full Circle!

"I've had Son of Neptune before anyone else! MWAHAHAHA, review, no flames, enjoy."

-ku-

"You've been looking for us…?" Sora asked in wonder, turning towards Donald and Goofy.

"They, too have been seeking the wielders of the keyblades." Leon said.

"Hey, why not come with us?" Donald smiled. "We can go to other worlds on our ship!"

Sora looked at the ground. He was not in a happy mood. First, he gets separated from his home. Second, he loses his best friends.

Naruto saw him frowning. "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked, genuine concern showing in his eyes.

"… Riku… and Kairi… What if I never see them again? And what if you never see Sasuke or Sakura again?"

Naruto looked at Sora sadly.

Donald smiled. "Of course we'll find them, too!"

His tall companion leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Really?"

The duck rolled his eyes and leaned over, whispering, "Who knows? But we need them to find the king."

"Sora, Naruto," Leon said suddenly. "Go with them. You'll need them to accomplish your destiny. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"But you can't come along looking like that," he said, referring to Naruto & Sora's downcast faces. "No frowning! No sad faces! This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" Sora queried.

"Yeah! You gotta look funny! Like us!" Goofy inputted, earning a shove from Donald.

"Funny?" Naruto commented

They sighed, leaned their heads down… and came up with two of the strangest looking smiles ever. "Cheeeeeese!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ahyuck! Those are really silly faces!"

And with that, everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Your names again?" Goofy and Naruto said simultaneously with a laugh.

"Donald Duck here!" He put his hand out.

"Uh, name's Goofy!" He placed his hand upon Donald's.

"I'm Sora!" The teen hastily put his hand upon Goofy and Donald's.

"Naruto's my name!" The blonde grinned and slapped his hand on top.

"All for one and one for all!" They cried.

-sweetness-

"Alright," Donald said, stretching. "I say we freshen up a little bit at the hotel before we start traveling."

"Okay, Donald," Goofy smiled.

Sora yawned. "No objections here."

"Yosh! I'm ready for adventure! Believe it!"

The trio departed together, getting ready for the great adventure that was sure to come their way. Little did they know, they were being watched.

-teehee-

"Now, we're in full circle! Thanks again for reminding me to fix my chapter issue, cireshadow. I had to rewrite…"

"You still have to rewrite that one chapter your brother destroyed." Disasré reprimanded.

"Grrrr….still furious!"

"You've no one to blame but yourself, maybe if you saved more often it wouldn't have happened!"

"Or if I recorded, too, right?"

"YES!"

"Sigh…I've learned my lesson, but it will take so long to get so far again! Can't I just use the internet?"

"NO!"

I sob.

"Oh, yeah I didn't say I own nothing earlier… well now I did!"

Next time: Conspiracy

"Let's do our best, tebayo!"


	9. Conspiracy

"I Own Nothing!"

-ion-

An image was before several people, it was of Naruto, Sora, Donald, & Goofy.

A number shadowy figures stood around a table with the current scene happening in the middle of it.

"That little squirt took down the giant heartless!" one shadow exclaimed.

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own," another explained.

"Turn him into a heartless! That will settle things quick enough," a third said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A fourth growled out his complaint. "Those two are the kings lackeys! A couple of bilge rats by the look of them!" This earned a cackle from the shadow next to him.

"You're no prize, yourself."

"SHUT UP YOU-!"

**"Enough!"** said an upcoming figure. **"The blades have chosen them. Will they conquer the darkness… or will it devour them?"** A pale light shined on the figure, revealing it to be Maleficent. **"Either way, they could be quite useful."**

The evil peoples began to laugh…

-jkj-

The boys walked out of the hotel, ready to go. Yuffie and Leon came to see them off.

"Yosh!" Naruto crowed. "Let's get going!"

"Where's the ship?" Sora asked, his swerving as he looked. "The port?"

"Wait a second, boys." Donald said.

The boys' attention turned to the duck.

"We'll be going to many places… but you can't tell anyone, we are not from that world!"

"Naze?" Naruto frowned at Donald.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"We gotta protect the world border!" Goofy grinned.

"Gah! The ORDER!" Donald yelled.

-x-

"They feed off the darkness in people's hearts."

Two pairs of blue eyes trained upon Squall ("That's Leon!" I know, I was just joking.) as he spoke.

"The heartless?" Naruto asked. "You told us this earlier right?"

Leon nodded curtly, "You best watch yourselves. For there is darkness,"

Naruto's eyes stung, but the blond resisted, there was no need for _that_.

"Within every Heart."

-ki-

Slowly, obsidian eyes opened….

A familiar pale face looked around him, "Where…am I?"

-ja-

I pump fist in air "ALIGHT! I beast!"

Riku rolls his eyes

"meanie!"

Naruto & Sora cock their heads, "You gonna do sequels to this, too?"

I nod. "I'm going to do the whole series! Originally, it was going to be simply adding Naruto, but it's now grown beyond that! I now have an ulterior plot! YAY! Look for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, Kingdom Hearts II: The New Trials, Kingdom Hearts, 365 over 2 days of chaotic light and darkness, Kingdom Hearts: Memory of Chains & Threads (Riku and Sasuke's story), Kingdom Hearts: Threads & Chains of Memory(Sora and Naruto's story) Kingdom Hearts: recoded: undoing the hurt, Kingdom Hearts: The path of Flames, & any other Kingdom Hearts games that **WILL **come out sooner or later will be put up too with my plot squeezed in, somehow…"

Sasuke sighed, "The chibi usuratonkatchi owns nothing. But, apparently, she's the first person with this idea… so yeah."

"If I did own anything, I seriously doubt I'd be here!"

REVIEW, READ! Please be nice! Next Time: Departure!

"SUGOI! I can't wait to get going, believe it!"


	10. Departure

Disasré sighs at the stupidity of the situation—no one was here.

Sora & Naruto pop outta nowhere, Then Sora asks, "Where's Sasunaru?

"Yeah!" exclaims Riku as he & Sasuke enter the room.

"Waaak! She's so lazy~!"

"Garsh, Donald don't'cha think ya should be nicer? Uh-yuk!" The two who just spoke followed behind Riku & Sasuke.

"Yeah, Donald. She could make bad things happen to you in this chapter!" Naruto said, slyly.

Then another Naruto enters the room, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Naruto # 1 snickers, "Well Donald for starters, I could make (certain person) sit next to you in the Gummi Ship."

Everyone: "SASUNARU?"

Naruto #1 turns into none other than The Authoress!

"Aren't I sneaky! But, Donald," She said, ultimatrix killer & evil intent illuminating from her, "If I ever find out that You've been talking about me behind my back again, I'll—"

—next amount of threats are censored—!

Disasré sweatdrops, "Um, she own nothing."

Inside the Gummi Ship

"Welcome to our Gummi Ship!" Donald said closing one eye, & extending one hand.

"Hanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto cried, both arms in the air & his eyes wide open & glittering.

Naruto did this while Sora was equally wide-eyed & his mouth was wide open. "WOW!"

Goofy saluted to—nothing. "Pretty spacious, Uh-Yup!"

"Wow Look at this! Check this out! Cool!" Sora ran around, touching stuff.

Naruto, meanwhile, was walking silently looking in awe at what surrounded him, "Sugoi ne. Kakoi…"

"That's enough!" Someone or something smacked Sora. The youngest crew member(Naruto) swirled around to see what happened.

"Will you stop touching everything you see?" screamed a voice. The blonde's eyes darted around, looking for the source of Sora's 'attacker.'

"Huh?" said the spiky haired teen(Sora).

"Down Here!"

Sora & Naruto looked down to see—a pair of chipmunks. (A/n: Alvin & the Chipmunks? No, sorry.)

"We're trying to keep this place clean!" shouted one.

The one on the ground, cleaning. He had a bigger nose than the other & it was red. "Don't make a mess, okay?"

Naruto got out of position, they(chipmunks) weren't going to hurt them(Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naruto).

Sora picked the rodents up while Naruto & Donald walked to them.

"Those are Chip 'N' Dale." Donald explained. Naruto twitched slightly, did he just say _those_?

"Hey!" Naruto presumed this was Chip. "Don't call us 'Those'!"

"They're the mechanics of the Gummi Ship," Donald finished

"Oh?" The younger Keybearer said, raising a brow, "Impressive."

"Nice to meet you!" Dale raised an arm, smiling goofily.

Naruto gave his trademark fox grin, "Likewise."

The Keybearers, a duck, & a dog went to the cockpit.

"Welcome!" Naruto & Sora looked towards the voice almost expecting more chipmunks. But they were proven wrong, it was a cricket! "I'm Jiminy Cricket, Captain of this ship!"

_Go figure._ Thought our lovable blond as he & Sora went to their seats.

As the boys began to sit down, Donald turned around. "Everybody ready?" No. Wait… yeah. Naruto & Sora just sat down. The brunette was buckling his seatbelt whilst the minor(Naruto) just stared at it. "Fasten your seatbelts." The Uzumaki hurried to do just so.

"Take the engine to full throttle" exclaimed Chip.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Dale saluted as he ran off to heed the orders.

"BLAST OFF!"

Naruto jerked back into his seat, his eyes widening fairly. They kept going faster, faster. A bright flash of light.

Then, nothing. Naruto wasn't sure if they were moving anymore. As he sat there…

"Sora!" Donald's voice. "Naruto! Take a look outside."

"Hmmn?" Naruto leaned over, then he gasped.

It was beautiful…all of those colors…all of that light. All those stars!

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" he chanted excitedly, not paying attention to what Sora said.

"We're here!" called Donald

"Already?" the boys asked.

"It's wonderland, Ahyuk!" Goofy pointed. Everyone followed his point finger and saw a red and pink checkered sphere in front of them. A castle sat proudly on the top, surrounded by hedges cut to look like hearts. On the bottom was a small cottage that looked quite comfortable.

"Waaai! Dynamic! Excitement!" Naruto crowed.

"I'm so excited!" Sora said, his eyes shining.

"Hey, don't jump out too hastily!" Donald warned. He leaned out the doorway looking side to side as he said, "Look right then left…"

Then he began to walk in midair. Naruto frowned, did they even realize or could they actually…?

"Careful!" Goofy interjected, following his companion.

"That's right." Donald said.

"Hey you guys," Sora cried, "Look Down!"

"Down?"

They did just that.

"Garsh!"

Sora grabbed Goofy's hand & the three fell.

Naruto blinked, "Ano…"

Dale came next to him, "You should follow, pal! You don't wanna get left behind!"

"Guess not." Naruto looked over the edge, & breathed in deeply. He jumped, making sure when he fell, he'd land on his feet.

The only thought in his mind—_Ano….._

_-idk-_

The hole seemed to never end. All around them, clocks ticked as they fell. Finally, some light flooded the scene. Goofy was on his side with his eyes closed. Upon seeing the ground coming up, Sora and Donald quickly righted themselves and landed on their feet. Goofy wasn't so lucky.

"Wak!" Donald said as Goofy fell right next to him.

"Huh? Where's—Naruto?" Sora asked looking 'round him.

Donald looked at Sora, disbelievingly, "I thought he was behind you!"

Then Goofy looked up, "Uh-yuk! Ya know, I think I found him!"

The others looked up to see—well Naruto. Naruto seemed to be floating on his back, arms behind his head, as if he were stargazing, they couldn't see his face so they didn't know if he somehow fell asleep or not. Sora wouldn't put it past him.

When he touched the ground, he was suddenly standing, looking around him curiously. "Wonderland, right?"

Goofy nodded—well goofily. "Uh-yup!"

"Be quiet!" Donald yelled at the two.

"OH MY!" cried a voice. & a white rabbit with pink eyes wearing a waistcoat jumped on Donald's head, then off his head. He had a giant pocket watch in his hand & a small umbrella in the other. He was sweating dramatically. To Naruto, he instantly had the sense that the rabbit was polite & responsible. As he ran he cried, "Oh, my fur & whiskers! I'm late, I'm late… I'm Late!"

"What the—" question marks danced around Sora's head. Naruto looked whimsical as he murmured softly to himself, "Kinda reminds me of Iruka-sensei." The blond felt like he was about to cry.

"LET'S FOLLOW HIM!" screeched Donald.

Naruto sweatdropped as he facefaulted.

Goofy just stood there—looking goofy.

-lol-

Sai frowned, "Why aren't _I_ in this story?"

I huff, "Because this is based _before_ Sasuke-senpai left & broke Sakura-san & Naruto-sama's hearts! Derrr!"

"Dat was mean." Chibi Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

Sasuke Chibi agreed, "Chinaru-chan is wight!"

I shrug, mentally squealing at their cuteness. Then I turn to Sai, "You can stay here & help me with the work."

"Yuus swound like 'Sunadie-Baatan!" Chinaru stomped his foot.

Sasuchi (Sasuke Chibi) nodded.

We all wave goodbye (the people who were there. But, Naruto was asleep & Sasuke ignored you all.) Btw: Ano means Um. Kakoi means cool. And Sugoi means great/awesome, etc. Sensei means teacher.

Next Time: Kangaroo Court!

"Hey, I think I know that person, teba…"


	11. Kangaroo Court!

"I own nothing."

Paint The Roses Red! (A/N: Couldn't resist! =^-^=)

-hnh-

"Oh, Dear, I'm here! I should be there! She'll have my head for sure!" cried the rabbit's voice down the hallway, through several doors.

Naruto _jogged_ ahead of his group, _several_ feet ahead of them, but still in their sights.

"We really need to get a leash for him," Donald grumbled.

_How is he so fast?_ Sora thought looking at his ally. _I remember when we first met…._

_Flashback!_

Sora woke up groggily, mistaking Yuffie for Kairi.

The teen glared at Leon, as he stood there. Then, he noticed the child in his arms.

He was screaming, yelling, kicking, biting, anything to cause the swordsman as much pain as possible.

After the other two(Yuffie & Leon) got the boy to calm down, Yuffie & Leon asked their names.

"Sora."

The 12-year-old boy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What's it to you?"

"We just wanna know your name." Yuffie pouted, "& I thought we'd get along. After all, you're a _natural-born ninja_."

That really caught Sora's attention, _Ninja? But he was just a little kid! Yuffie was __**at least**__ a teen._

The blond mumbled something under his breath, that Sora couldn't hear.

"Whaa—?"

"Name's Naruto." He said simply.

"Cool name." The spiky haired teen said.

The newly dubbed Naruto looked at Sora, his cold gaze softened. "Thanks." He said softly.

Then Yuffie & Leon began to explain…..

FLASHBACK END!

"WAIT!" screamed Donald. "That darn rabbit…"

Then they ran into a really _**Bizarre**_ room.

& the rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone!" Sora exclaimed in shock

"Where'd he go?" Donald fumed.

"Ano~sa! Ano~sa!" The youngest in our merry little band(sarcasm) cried, pointing excitedly.

The others looked down where Naruto was pointing, it was a chibi version of the rabbit!

Said rabbit ran across the floor to a door, then he went through the door(obviously).

"What?" Sora said.

The blond got on all fours & stared at the door, "Small, mini, little, chibi door!"

"How did he get so small?" Sora said, messing with the knob as he sat next to his younger friend. "It's so tiny!"

"No you're simply too big."

Naruto cocked his head, "Great(sarcasm), a talking door! What's next? A tea party for your unbirthday?" Chuckle, yes Naruto. Yes, indeed.

"Take that medicine & go on through." The door knob said, grumpily. "I'm tired & sleepy."

_That's pretty obvious_ Naruto thought, scowling.

"The Door is talking!" Donald screeched, shock & astonishment clear on his face.

Goofy, just attempted to make conversation, "Hi, How's it going?"

"Medicine?" Sora wondered as he neared the table in the room.

The table was a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it but a bottle.

Naruto picked up the bottle, & tied round the neck of the bottle was a paper label with the words, "DRINK ME" beautifully printed on it in bright, large & colorful letters. Naruto looked at it with a mixture of curiosity & suspicion. He looked it over to see if it could possibly be poison. He tilted his head, his eyes blinking over & over again. "Is this it?"

Naruto ventured to taste it, & he realized it tasted like cherry-tarts. Then, felt a strange feeling & blinked dazedly. Donald took the bottle from the younger teen's hands.

After they all drank the potion, they become small. Ten inches high in Naruto's case, His face immediately brightened up at the thought that they were now the right size for going through the little door, thus continuing to track the rabbit down.

"WOW!" Sora cried, staring up at the table. "We're really small!"

"Suuuu-goi!"

"Okay." Donald sighed. "Let's go…" he attempted to turn the knob.

"Oi, tebayo! Let. Us. Througggggh! Teba!"

"Hey, wake up!"

Those were the keybearers' responses.

"Sora, Naruto! This way!" Goofy called back. "I think we can get through this hole."

The boys crawled after Donald & Goofy. As Naruto crawled, he felt a pain in his heart, this felt—all too familiar.

Out popped a being that looked like a chibi Sasuke kitty (chibi version of Sasuke with cat ears & tail & claws. He wears clothes almost exactly like Sasuke's. Oh! He also has a set of cute little fangs his name was Sasuneko, he's a.k.a. Sasune.) from Naruto's jacket.

"Sasune." Naruto scolded lightly, "Get back in there!"

The cat chibi gave a soft whine. "Nyaaaa! Nn, mew!"

"Please, I'll tell them about you when we get back to the ship, but right now…!" He gently pushed the kitten back into his jacket. "Mrrrow!"

"Be a good boy & I'll try & get you a tomato as soon as possible."

A bright light blinded them as they walked through the hole and found themselves in what looked like a courtyard, complete with hedges that served as a wall.

Two guards stood by the entrance, which didn't seem all that unusual, except for the fact that they were cards. In fact all the guards were cards! And every one of them were either spades or hearts.

_Da dah-dah Dah!_ A horn?

Naruto & Sora blinked simultaneously. _?_

"Hey look! It's the white rabbit! Ah Yuck!" Goofy pointed out.

The rabbit called out from his stand, "The Court is now in session! Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

Looking up the judge's chair, the boys could see a rather large and ugly lady with a small crown upon her head and a fan that resembled a heart in her hand. She looked at the two figures that were in the defendant's box.

Naruto frown at the big-headed queen. One thought ran through his head, _Down wid bludy big head!_ But he had no idea what it meant, to be honest.

Ahead of them, stood what looked like a defendant's box before the judge's chair. In the box, were two girls facing their backs toward Sora and the others. Both blond, One of them had on a blue dress and long hair held back by a black ribbon. The other girl had her hair in a looooong ponytail, she was wearing purple & she had a hand on her hip defiantly. "Hey. Wait a minute," Naruto mumbled to himself. The blond ponytail looked familiar…

"I'm on trial? But why?" exclaimed a sweet voice, probably from the younger girl.

"The girls are the culprits! There's no doubt about it!" the queen said, looking angry &…bossy!

"And do you know why…? Because I said so, that's why!"

"That is completely unfair!" Blue dress cried, her voice polite, her hand on her chest as she spoke now, "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Yeah!" shrieked the other blond, "I've never even seen her before, you ugly fat-headed witch!"

_That voice!_ Naruto thought.

"You may be queen…" said the first blond, her voice about twelve, the other one was about thirteen. "but that doesn't give you the right to be so—to be so mean!"

"Silence!"

Sora looked confusedly at the 'trial', "What's going on?"

The second blond, she seemed so familiar to Naruto….who could she be…?

"You dare defy me? GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"No…" said the younger female

The older one hissed, "What?"

"FOR THE CRIME OF ATTEMPTED THEFT AT MY HEART!"

The keybearers' eyes widened comically.

Sora turned towards Donald quickly, "Heart? Hey, we have to help them!"

Naruto sharply nodded, though his mind was still trying to figure out who that other girl was.

"Well…" Donald said frowning, comically. "If we do that, we'll be interfering with their world…"

"Which is not good." Goofy said sadly, shoulders drooping.

"But..." Sora said.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Hmmm, I wonder who said _that_.

"!"

"No!" the younger one's voice cried. "Oh, Please!"

"Hey! Don't poke me with that!" The girls had turned around towards the boys, about to run, or attempt to.

Naruto knew who it was.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Hey, Ino!"

"Oh no…" Donald said, slapping his forehead.

-haha-

Me: Weeell?

Donald frowned: I BARELY TALK, WAAK!

Me: I was following the chapter!

Sasuke frowned: Whaddup wid da mini me?

Me: It's an idea I've been toying with….

Cartoon Alice: What about _"Down wid Bludy Big head!"_?

2010 Alice: She took it from_ my_ movie.

Naruto, with Sasune : Read, review nicely!

Me: As in no flames.

Disasré: That's Axel and Sasuke's job.

Sasuke: OI.

Axel: Join Organization XIII, we've got Dango, & dumplings!

Anko: I'm in!

Maleficent: No join me & my conquest of worlds—we got heartless & we can travel through the shadows! & we bring people back from the dead!

Random person: Sweet! I'm in!

Me: Nuooo! Join the Keyblade Squad! You get almost free food, unconditional love, cool clothes, any kind really, TV, computers, game systems, personal bedrooms, bathrooms are personal too, a realllllllllllly biiiig library, a movie theater, & tons of movies & games & we've got a sound system in any & every room, same for the Tvs, computers, game systems, even cooler, save your progress on one game system & continue on another! We've got swimming pools, hot tubs, Jacuzzis, There's even a nursery! It's sound-proof, with an indestructible & _always working_ baby moniter. We can create chibi-animal versions of people(Sasune, for example.), but they'd start out in baby mode, like Sasune's in(but he was naturally born). We also can make almost anything that pops in your head a _'movie' or show_! We also got movies that aren't out yet! And books and video games.

Lots. Of. Random. People. : OMIGOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! WE'RE %#&% IN!

Keyblade Squad: Sweet…..

BTW: Ano-sa means Hey!

Me: Next time: Guilty until Proving Innocent!

"Naruto no baka! Get me outta here!"

"Ma, Ino, you're so loud…"


	12. Guilty until Proven innocent!

I hop excitedly, "I'm so glad about the Alice in Wonderland resources I have!"

Disasré rolls eyes, "She own nothing."

"Oh, and Trinity Fenton-Phantom, love the name by the way, Naruto's pretty dense, so he was being a bit slow as to realizing that it was Ino. And thanks, I will keep writing!"

-jks-

Sora and Naruto ran up to the defendant's box, Goofy and Donald following closely.

"Naruto?" shrieked Ino, baffled.

"Hey, Ino!" He grinned as he walked forward, an amused look in his eyes. "You're in a real bind, ain't 'cha?"

Ino gestured to the area irritatedly, "What do you think?"

Naruto laughed good-naturedly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" screeched the queen.

Naruto & Ino looked at her with exasperated expressions. Gods, she was annoying! Couldn't she see that they were talking?

The Queen chick calmed down slightly when everyone's attention was focused on her. "How dare you interfere with my court…YOU FOOLS!"

Naruto ignored her and ran up to the girls.

"Wait a minute…" Sora cried. "We know who the real culprit is!"

Naruto tuned out the little exchanges around him as Sasune(previous chapter) squirmed in his jacket. He frowned & saw an apple, grabbed it & stuffed it in his jacket. Sasune purred, which caused the Uzumaki to roll his eyes.

After Ino and Naruto exchanged a bit of Q & A…

She was being ignored. No one was paying attention to her. And that was something the Queen of Hearts would not have! She gave a flick of her wrist and immediately the guards walked over to the stand and took hold of the girls.

"OI!"

Ino & the other blond got locked into separate cages.

"!"

"Heyyyy! Let me out, you stupid pieces of plastic!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Hey baa-baa," Naruto yelled up at the Queen of Hearts, "let our friends go!"

Not being called by her proper title was a real blow to the crabby woman, but she decided to hold her temper, although it was pretty obvious that she was mad, her face was red. Not that Naruto really cared anyways.

"Very well…bring me the proof of their innocence…or it off with **ALL** of your heads!" She was _steaming_ mad. "**TILL THEN COURT IS AJOURNED!"** The queen smoothed out her hair and composed herself before saying, "You can gather as much or as little as you want. Report back here when you're ready."

She used her gavel.

The gang nodded their agreement. Donald and Goofy had started their way to exit when Sora called out to them. "Hey guys hold up! I want to see something first."

They all walked to the cage place where the girls were being held. Ino was hissing all of the curses she knew—repeatedly I might add.

"Who're you?" the youngest girl asked.

"I'm Sora."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Well, I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald."

The girl smiled. "My name is Alice."

"Yakamara Ino!"

Donald looked at Ino in disgust. Which she noticed, "What are you looking at, birdbrain?"

"Just you wait!" Sora said looking up to the girls, "We'll find the true criminal!"

"Don't worry Ino, we'll get the two of ya out!" Naruto reassured the blond banshee(sorry Ino.)

"You better!" She threatened.

"But where can we find the evidence?" Donald wondered.

Alice began speaking again, "The _**Cheshire Cat**_ I met in the woods may know something. But be careful—" Suddenly, the curtains were drawn on the girls' cages.

"!"

"HEY!"

"Hey, Get going!" said the Spades Ace. He'd had enough of their chit chat. "You may not speak with the defendants!"

"BAI-BAI!"

-jerk-

Huge lily pads met the group. In fact it looked like a giant forest, much like the one surrounding Konoha, making Naruto feel a little bit closer to home.

_Our forest is much more kakoi._ Naruto puffed out his cheeks. He bent down & grinned—those potion-thing-balls! He quickly collected them & he felt really—minty. Sasune whined.

"Shh." Naruto murmured so only the little one could hear. As he stood there, he heard the last part of their conversation.

"Every person should keep living in their own world." Donald said stubbornly. "It'll just cause confusion. That's why we have to keep it a secret."

Naruto turned, "It's also why we should help those two, because Ino's from my world & Alice is from her own world, I can tell. Because if Alice was from this world, she wouldn't have talked to that broad in that way, y'know?"

Donald & Sora stared at Naruto in a way that was starting to freak him out. Goofy just smiled dopily.

But the forest wasn't the only thing that met them.

A pink and purple striped head suddenly appeared and bounced in front of them. It had huge grin plastered on its face, big enough to put Naruto's own trademark one to shame.

"Gah!" the blonde screamed. Everyone took a step back as a body appeared standing on the head. Jumping down, the body picked up its pedestal and put it on its shoulder, showing the form to be a pink cat with purple stripes.

"Wh-wha-what are you?" Naruto stuttered out. All he could think about was ghosts; a secret fear that could have him hiding under his covers for the rest of the day.

Sora pushed past the stuttering blonde and walked up to the cat. "I was wondering if you could answer us something."

"The Cheshire Cat knows everything," he replied. "All you have to do is avoid getting confused."

"You're the cat?" Donald quacked out.

"Indeed!" he purred.

"Ah-yuck!" Goofy said. "Then maybe you know where we can find the-"

"Evidence?" the cat interrupted.

"Yeah!"

"There are four boxes hidden throughout this world," the Cheshire Cat told them. "Three of them are a cinch to find. The last is a bit harder. The evidence you seek will be in the boxes… or are they?"

Cheshire cat smiled widely at Naruto, "Such a naughty fox, hiding that young kitten when it is obviously hungry."

The purple striped cat evaporated & aparated in front of Naruto. He unzipped the orange jacket to reveal Sasune, who now looked up with disturbed onyx eyes. A tomato came outta nowhere & the Cheshire gave it to the cat-child.

Sasune greedily took it, but before he took a bite, he looked up at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

Sasune's eyes brightened & he ate the red fruit. He purred at the taste.

Naruto didn't notice Donald yelling at him for keeping Secrets.

The cat had started to disappear. Before he vanished completely, he added one more thing. "To trust or not to trust. I trust you'll decide."

-kk-

Sora and the gang wandered through the forest. Already they had found one box of evidence. Upon opening it up, the boys had found an antenna. It was really quite disturbing actually, considering that it was still twitching. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had been elected as the official carrier of the boxes. The blonde had taken one look at the thing inside and stuffed the box into his kunai pouch.

"So that leaves three more," Sora stated, his arms resting behind his head.

"Suuuugoi!" Naruto said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. In a much more serious tone, he asked, "Why can't we just bust them out?"

Donald sighed and pinched the bridge of his beak, trying to calm himself down. "I've already told, five times, that would be going against the rules of this world, which would qualify as meddling."

"Yeah!" Sora said, smiling. "It's obvious that what that queen says goes."

Naruto pouted. He hated being wrong. "I break the rules all the time," the ninja mumbled, thinking of all the pranks he'd pulled as a kid. "Heh. Once I even painted on the Hokage Monument!" He grinned, thinking of how much fun he'd had. All eyes had been on him for once… until Iruka-sensei had taken him back to class.

"Hey, fellers," Goofy said, suddenly stopping. He was ignored.

"I already told you Blondie! We could change the whole course of history if we did anything stupid!"

"Hey, fellers…"

"Well, maybe changing the course of history wouldn't be so bad! And don't call me Blondie! It's Naruto! NA-RU-TO! Got it?"

"Fellers…?"

"Why would changing history 'not be so bad', hmmm? And if you don't want to be called it, then don't act like it!"

"Um… Fellers?"

"Because the past can be painful! We could stop someone's life from being unbearable! And I'm not!"

"Not in my book it wouldn't!"

"Hey, fellers!"

"GUYS!" Three pairs of eyes turned to Sora, who had yelled out. "What did you want to say, Goofy?"

"Oh, uh, well, I found another box." An awkward silence occurred at this statement, followed by an immediate crowding around Goofy.

Sora took the box and opened it. Inside was a piece of wood with long marks scoured into the bark. "Claw marks," Naruto explained, being a ninja who has to be familiar with a lot of things.

"So, uh, I guess that leaves two more, right?" Goofy asked.

"And that means we're closer to saving Alice," exclaimed Sora.

"And Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Not so fast!" Donald said, stopping the three in their excitement. "There's still the hardest one to find, and even if we do, there's no telling whether or not the Queen of Hearts lets them go."

"Oh, yeah," Sora mumbled, starting to walk forward again with everyone closely following him.

"Killjoy," a certain blonde ninja muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, oh great one… idiot."

"I heard that!"

"So whatcha gonna do about- gah!" Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell to the ground, choking.

"Gwarsh! What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Need… Air!" the blonde keybearer gasped out. "Clean air! Onegai!"

"You know," Donald said, not paying any heed to the choking boy. "It does kinda smell bad here."

"No kidding," Sora said while holding his nose. "Hey, look! It's another box!" Running over to the object on the ground, the eldest keybearer opened up the lid. What came from that box was not something that would have been expected. When the top had been taken off, a greenish black vapor rose out of the box. Behind him, Sora was vaguely aware of a certain shinobi crying out in pain.

"Well, it's obvious what that is," Donald commented. "Stench. Who knew Heartless smelled so bad… And who knew that boys had such a strong sense of smell. Are you okay, Blondie?"

Naruto, who had found the strength the pinch his nose and hold his breath, held up his free hand, making the OK sign. Mentally he was cursing his Kyuubi-enhanced nose.

Sora put the lid back on the box after that and looked between it and his blonde friend, who was breathing in the somewhat clear air deeply. "Umm. Maybe I should hold on to this one."

"You _should_ do that." Naruto said a bit sharply. It hurt Sora's feelings a bit, but he knew the blonde was only acting that way because of the stench.

"Well, Donald," Sora said, grinning, "it looks like we only have one more to go!"

The magician just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

-killjoy-

"Hey! Ino!"

Four figures emerged from the entrance of the bizarre room. Two of them were grinning madly, one had a happy smile, and the last one was sulking. "Ino!" one of them yelled. "We gottem!"

The queen glared at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naruto. What was she going to do now? No one could, should, or would defy her. Not now, not ever! Through her anger, a plan suddenly found its way inside her twisted mind.

The Queen of Hearts smiled and called out to the group. "Alright then, now show me what you have found." Each boy took a box and set it before her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence… but I'm still not impressed."

Naruto looked at her with squinted eyes, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Look baa-baa! Finding all of these things was hard, especially the last one."

"Really," the woman said, not at all interested.

"Yeah."

-Flashback-

"Yosh! One more box!" Naruto yelled.

Donald ignored him and turned to Sora. "And where do you think we're going to find this extremely-hard-to-find box? Hmm?"

The eldest keybearer put his hands behind his head and gazed at the sky. "Dunno. But we'll find it."

Naruto gazed at his friend. "Yah, know… If Old Man Hokage had met you, he'd probably say…" The blonde fell silent and gazed at the ground, pain evident in his eyes.

"Say what?" Sora pressed.

"Ano… nothing."

Donald sighed and went to lean against the trunk of a tree. "You know, if you're going to say, something—Quaaaack!" Before he could finish his sentence, Donald had disappeared.

"What the..." Naruto muttered.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked. "I know he's a magician, but he's not strong enough to turn invisible, is he?"

"Gwarsh. Do ya think this little hole might have something to do with it?" Goofy asked. And once again, the slowest one in the group had been proven right again. Their duck friend had fallen through the hole, onto the huge faucet, and onto the ground knocked out. "Heya, Donald!" The magician didn't seem to notice.

Sora looked around in amazement. "We're in the bizarre room again!"

"It's the box!" Naruto yelled. And so it was. The box was sitting on the shelf opposite of their position on the water faucet…what the heck was a water faucet doing there anyways? I want to know! (Sai: Sasunaru, the story… Me: Oh yeah. Cast: *sweatdrops*)

"That's a pretty long way to jump," the brown-haired keybearer said, a worried expression on his face. "I don't know if we can jump that far."

Naruto just snorted. "You can't," a familiar foxy grin slowly found its wait on the blonde's face, "but I can." And without a second thought, the Konoha shinobi leapt to the other side and back, box in hand.

Goofy was amazed. "Wow, Naruto! That was amazing!"

The blonde only grinned, enjoying the praise. In truth, any ninja could have done it. It was so simple…but why should they need to know that? "Let's get back and save everyone."

-End Flashback-

"Sounds tough to me," Ino said to Naruto, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto squinted his eyes at his friend and frowned.

The Queen of Hearts ignored them. "Cards!" she called out. "Bring forth my evidence!" She smirked as the cards brought out a box that resembled those that contained the evidence Sora and the others had collected.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, she can," Donald inputted.

The queen smirked. "Your strange friend here speaks the truth." Suddenly she sighed, as if bored. "Checking all five boxes would be a waste of time… Alright, choose one to present to me. I will decide if they are guilty based on the evidence."

"What!" Sora yelled, repeating his blonde friend. "After all the trou-"

"YOU DARE OBJECT!" The queen's face turned an unhealthy shade of red. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Now choose one box!"

"Yes, ma'am," saluted an extremely scared brunette. (A/N: I hate that word. Sai: brunette? Me: No. Disasré: Ma'am, that's the word she hates.)

While this exchange had taken place, the cards had switched the boxes. Walking up to the evidence, Sora walked between the boxes. _Which one._ The keybearer sighed. "I guess I'll have to use the most ancient and effective way of picking," he said aloud. Everyone leaned forward, interested in what this technique was. Each had their own thoughts running through their heads.

_Is it magic?_

_Is he usin' the keyblade!_

_A special jutsu?_

_**This kid's embarrassing.**_

_Shut up, fox! This doesn't concern you!_

_Is he cheating?_

_Will he save us?_

_As far as I know, there isn't anything that could work like that._

Clearing his throat, Sora pointed at each box in turn and said, "Eenie! Meanie! Miny! MOE!" Everyone sweat dropped. "It's that one," Sora concluded.

Despite everyone's embarrassment, Sora opened the box and as soon as he did, a heartless jumped out. The Queen screamed as it raced towards her, jumping at her chest, trying to get its cold claws on her heart, but it never had a chance. Moments before the Queen of Hearts lost her own, a keyblade came sailing through, cutting through the heartless, rendering into nothing but dust.

"Wh-what was that… thing?" the queen gasped out.

Sora stood back and glared at her. "There's your evidence. Our friends are innocent."

The Queen of Hearts growled. No one, and I mean no one, told her what to do! "SILENCE! I am law!" she roared. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's fucked up!" Naruto yelled.

"It's crazy!" Sora cried.

"Ahyuk! That's cheatin'!"

"SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!"

A tower suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lifted Alice's cage above the ground, but not before covering it with a red cloth, much like what you would put over a bird's cage.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, just as they were starting on her own cage. "Give me a kunai!" Naruto threw the projectile at the girl.

She picked the lock on her cage. Then she used her clan's specialty. That mind jutsu thing. (I'll look it up.) One of the cards started attacking the others. Naruto laughed, Sasune mewled boredly, wanting Naruto's attention on _him._

Naruto walked up beside his friend and stood there for a moment. Then, he formed an all too familiar seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Where there was one, suddenly ten Narutos appeared. "Ready everyone? These guys should be easy to take out!"

Donald watched from beside Ino (who had held her jutsu long enough to let Naruto grab hold of the cards and dispose of them) as Sora, Goofy, and the orange clad ninjas fought their enemies. "I'm surprised he didn't use it," he said to no one in particular.

"Use what?" the loud kunoichi asked.

"Just something he found in the forest. It was actually pretty cool… not that I'd use it or anything."

Ino grinned as she saw the tell-tale sign of a large bundle under the blonde's orange jacket. "If I know Naruto, then he's probably saving it up for something bigger than a fight against morons like these." Donald just shrugged in agreement.

Eventually, the trio out in the battle field reached the tower and spun the wheel that brought Alice's cage to the ground. But when they went to uncover it, they were surprised to see it empty.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked.

Ino gaped at Alice's empty cage, "She was there a second ago!"

Donald frowns, "She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting!"

-ki-

"Thank YOU! Please review nicely, continue reading, & scream at the sky! Bai-Bai! For now."

BTW: Bai-Bai is basically Bye-bye.

Next Time: Lending a hand, finding a Keyhole!

"Alice, where are you?"


	13. Lending a hand, finding a Keyhole!

"Is everybody ready to make another chapter?" I scream happily.

"No"

"WELL TOO BAD! Hi readers, I'm Sasunaru-Everblue & this is Kingdom Hearts, two keybearers? The only Fanfiction that cures cancer & saves endangered animals!"

"What are you—"

"Shut up."

Disasré comes in the room, looking starved, "She owns nothing."

"I wish."

-iu-

"YOU FOOLS! ALICE! WHERE IS ALICE!" The Queen was throwing a tantrum, her face red. "ALL OF YOU! GO SEARCH FOR ALICE! I DON'T CARE WHO! FIND HER! FIND HER! FIND HERRRR!"

The Queen of Hearts yelled at her guards. "Fools! Find who's behind this! I don't care how! FIND HER!" Immediately, the cards rushed to do her bidding.

A squad of menacing looking cards surrounded the group. "This… doesn't look too good."

The four boys & one girl ran into the woods of safety with the Queen's shouts of, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" following them.

-kj-

Upon entering the woods, yet again, the five figures looked for a place to hide. "There has to be somewhere she won't find us!" Naruto complained.

Donald was fixing to comment, but never had the chance when Ino yelled out, "Duck!" At the exact moment that they all scattered, a huge rock flew out at them. But it wasn't the rock that amazed them the most. It was the figure on the rock.

It happened the way it first had. A broad, cheery smile appeared, followed by the body of none other than the Cheshire Cat. "Good afternoon, gentlemen & lady," he said. And like last time, Naruto screamed.

Ino's eyes popped out, "OmySasuke!"

Sasune meowed uninterestedly, cuddling into Naruto.

Sora walked up to the cat and got straight to the point. "Have you seen Alice?"

The cat chuckled before saying, "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asked worriedly.

The Cheshire shrugged. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left right, up down. All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" Before anyone could ask anything else, he pointed to the hole in the wall that had been covered by the rock he had been sitting on. "Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" And once again, he disappeared before anyone could question his riddles.

The four boys looked at the hole that the Cheshire Cat had pointed at. Ino was trying to stroke Sasune, failing horribly. Naruto scratched his head, utterly confused. "How'd he move the rock?"

-idk-

Through the hole they went, not knowing what to expect, but they weren't expecting what they saw. It was a garden with a long table in the middle, it had a pink tablecloth. Many teapots and teacups were set out on it. But what was most peculiar about it was the large picture sitting at the head of the table. It showed a brown rabbit in a red coat and a small man in a much too large green hat. Both looked mad. The group headed for the cottage and opened the door to find another weird room.

It was a room fit for a giant. There were two tables in the middle of the floor. On them were lamps.

Ino looked up, huffing. But instead of looking at what should have been the ceiling, it seemed to be… an upside down room? "HUH?"

Naruto looked up, too, just to see what his friend had seen. "Hey! Isn't that the…"

"Bizarre room? Yeah," Sora finished for him.

"That's pretty neat!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Sure it is." Naruto said.

Donald sighed. "What do we do now?"

"They're hiding somewhere. & the momeraths outgrabe," a voice echoed around the room. And none other than the Cheshire Cat faded in soon after.

Naruto crouched behind Sora, shivering. "Do you think he's a… a ghost? I mean, how else can he just… appear out of nowhere?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ino murmured sharply, though she was a little freaked out as well.

The cat ignored them and continued. "Did you know that when you turn on a light, a shadow is made? You'll see them soon." And once again, he smiled a toothy grin and disappeared.

"Turn on a light," Sora mumbled. An idea hit him as he glanced at the two lamps. "That's it!" he yelled before jumping onto the table. "Fire!" he yelled. The flame that sprouted from his keyblade ignited one lamp, making the room suddenly brighter.

"The room is too dim. Make it brighter." Cheshire said.

-blah blah-

"Now what?" Naruto mumbled.

"One more lamp that you need to light." Cheshire said simply.

Naruto did the same action as Sora to Lamp # 2, the Cheshire came back.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob." Then the cat evaporated away.

-hmph-

The bizarre room was just as they had left it; huge and vacant. Ino raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "This place is so bizarre!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, Ino," Naruto said, waving it off with his hand. "What're we here for again?"

Donald sighed. "To find Alice, idiot!"

Naruto's eyes bulged and he glared at the duck. "You know what! I'm getting really annoyed you and your jerky attitude!"

"Deal with it!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Well maybe you should!"

"You know I should be able to decide what I should and shouldn't do!"

"No, you shouldn't!"

"And why is that?"

"Every decision you'd make would end in disaster!"

Goofy looked worried. "Gwarsh, guys. Shouldn't we be lookin' for Alice now?"

Naruto and Donald paused in their fight to look at Goofy.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away embarrassedly. "I guess," he mumbled.

Donald looked at his lifelong friend. "Sorry, Goofy. Guess I got carried away that time."

"THAT TIME?" Naruto screamed.

Before another argument broke out, another voice pitched in. "Well, aren't we the happy group."

"You!" Naruto screamed. This cat was really starting to scare him.

"REALLY?" Ino shrieked in the male blond's ear.

Naruto turned to her, "OW?"

Ino was disliking that cat more & more, Naruto was obviously afraid—of ghosts.

"Hello, all! Have you found the shadows yet?" the Cheshire Cat asked, appearing right in front of them.

"No," Sora mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well, you might have a better look from up here." The purple figure disappeared from sight and showed back up on the table in the middle of the room.

As the group walked towards him, Goofy stopped and rested his chin on his hand.

"What's wrong, Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Hmmm. Something doesn't feel quite right," he muttered.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Ah phooey!"

Jumping up onto the chair and onto the table, Sora found the Cheshire Cat laying on his side, then the cat stood on two legs, "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst?" he asked. "If not, then too bad!"

"Wha-" Sora started.

Something dropped from the ceiling.

"It's a shadow!" Ino screeched angrily.

And indeed it was. It was very tall, with the many heads stacked on top of one another almost touching the ceiling. In its hands it spun around two juggling pins, creating a deadly shield.

"You…You tricked us!" Donald yelled.

"Tricked you? Nothing of the sort!" Cheshire grinned, "The Cheshire cat is always here to assist the weak."

"EXCUSE ME?" one of the loud blondes shrieked.

"Why you little!" Ino screamed angrily.

The cat just shrugged and grinned before fading from sight, and just in time to stay out of trouble.

The blonde just growled and glared at the heartless, intent on making it a punching bag for his fury. He quickly formed a familiar hand seal and cried out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty Narutos appeared and, each yelling a blood curdling battle cry, charged at the heartless. However, one swing of the Heartless's pins destroyed the invading boys, rendering them to nothing more than little clouds of white smoke, poofing out of existence and sending the real one flying backwards, keyblade in hand.

Naruto rebounded with a Blizzard. "CHILL OUT!"

Sora jumped from the table and seemed to glide over to the heartless, his keyblade pulled back and ready for the swing that had the big juggler stumbling back a bit, dazed, but instantly retaliated with another swing of its arms, knocking everyone back. While everyone was fallen, the heartless started high stepping, bringing its foot down hard in hopes of further injuring its opponents.

Sora instantly rushed forward and started attacking his enemy with combos, battering it around like a doll. "BLIZZARD!" Donald yelled while ice formed its way around the heartless' ankles, keeping it unable to get up. Goofy rushed at it, his shield in front of his body and pushed back the heartless' head, making it hit against the tile floor.

Trying to get up, the heartless realized that it was still held captive by Donald's spell. And upon seeing it was ice, it blew fire from its mouth to melt it. Naruto cursed. This wasn't going so well. The heartless was bringing its juggling pins toward the group again, intent on doing more than just knocking them out. But just as the pin was going to hit, it stopped in its tracks.

"BLIZZARD!" Donald cried out again. This time the ice didn't stop at the feet, but the legs, arms, and eventually the head. He was taking no chances this time. Goofy set his shield flying like a boomerang, hitting the two pins out of the heartless' hands and onto the floor. Naruto quickly took action and sliced through the heartless, not killing it, but making it unable to move against them.

But the heartless still had a trick or two up its sleeve. While it couldn't move its body, it could still breath. And that is exactly what it did; right at the three figures in front of it. Ino, Donald, and Goofy could only watch in horror as the flames shot out of its mouth and towards them. Sora & Naruto jumped in front of their friends and hit the incoming fireball with their keyblades, sending it right back at the heartless, hitting it square in the face. "What the…" Naruto muttered.

"It's the power of the keyblade," Goofy said, smiling.

Because it couldn't move to catch its balance, the heartless fell backwards, dazed.

Sora & Naruto lunged at it, attacking ruthlessly. All they could think about was Alice. They needed to find her. They didn't know why, but they felt that it was their duty to. The keybearers continued hacking at the fallen enemy, & sent Blizzard at it, even after it started dissolving, signifying they had won.

"Sora, Naruto you did it!" Ino yelled. The keybearers were instantly tackled by their friends in an over excited hug.

Sasune meowed unhappily, he didn't like Ino _so close_ to his mommy. Sora was okay, but Ino… The youngest one(Sasune) in the room, hissed.

"Ugh!" someone grumbled. The group looked back to see the door knob was awake again. "What's going on? What a racket!" he yawned. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

Donald was steaming. "HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"WE COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU WERE SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Sora & Naruto didn't pay any attention to Ino and Donald. There was some shape in the doorknob's mouth when it yawned. _Eh? Something's glowing…_ Naruto thought. Out loud Sora muttered, "Keyhole?" A beam of light suddenly shot out of the keyblades and towards the doorknob's open mouth. "Whaa-!" The blue eyed duo exclaimed.

A noise emitted from the doorknob. "What was that?" Naruto asked, completely amazed.

"You hear that?" Donald asked. "Sounded like something closed!"

"It sounded like a click," Ino pointed out.

Goofy looked down and saw something glittering in the light. Bending down, he picked it up and examined it before exclaiming, "Hey, fellers look what I found!" the boys & Ino all rushed over to him. "This ain't like the others. No sir! See?" Goofy held out the object. A small green Gummi block glimmered back at them.

"Okay! I'll hold onto it." Donald said, holding out his hand. Goofy placed the Gummi into his friend's hand just as the same mysterious voice that always showed up at the most peculiar times called out to them.

"Splendid! You're quite the heros!" Naruto could feel himself shiver. He couldn't wait until they were far, far, far away from this psycho cat.

The cat continued, "Really, quite excellent! Your powers have blossomed! I can't wait to see what you'll do next!"

Ino facefaulted at the cat. "You put us in danger & now you're congratulating us? What is wrong with you?"

"She's got a point," Donald said.

"Cheshire Cat…" Sora called up to him. "Who are you?"

The purple striped cat just grinned at them. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"My friends, I'm afraid she's gone. Gone with the shadows… into the darkness."

Sora fell to his knees. "No…"

Naruto put a comforting hand on his shoulder before looking up at the cat with a serious look on his face. "Where is she?" he asked, every word promising a slow and painful death if he was not told what he wanted to hear.

This simply amused the cat to no end. "You'll see her again. Make no mistake of that. A ninja and an islander as keybearers. What an odd pair indeed, but strong nonetheless. You'll rescue her… and us." And with that the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

-ne-

In a dark room, seven dark figures watched in raging silence. "That darn cat!"

"He needs to keep his big mouth closed!"

"We should have finished him off when he turned down our offer!"

"Too late for that."

"Even if we let him live, he can't do us much harm."

"But the boys are a problem!"

"They found one of the keyholes!"

One of the shadows stood up and banged his fist on the table. "We need to take care of this right away—"

**"There's no need to rush,"** a chilling voice murmured. Turning around, everyone saw Maleficent smiling coldly at them. **"It will take them ages to find the others."** She paused a moment before saying, **"Besides… the pieces are all falling into place in our favor!"** A shadow materialized out of the darkness, revealing a very frightened Alice.

-wahh-

"Whoo!" I sat down. "That took a while!"

Naruto's eyes were swirls, "Umm…"

"Thank you for reading! Sasune belongs to me! Nobody can have him! Sorry. Please review nicely, even ask some appropriate questions about Sasune!"

I twirl around, "Okay, we'll see you next time! But, remember…don't ever forget:—"

I pause, & blink blankly, "I forgot what I was going to tell you. Yeah, that's embarrassing! Okay, bye. See ya!"

BTW: You know how Sora says "Freeze!" when he uses Blizzard, well, Naruto's going to say some cute little puns when he uses spells, it's boring just saying Blizzard! Oh, and those who love Donald, might get angry with me, because I have this habit of making bad things happen to him. For some reason, I didn't like him a lot when I was little, probably 'cause he'd always get angry whether it's be Sora, Goofy, or his nephews, so out of unintentional habit, I'm going to be a bit mean to the duck.

Next Time: In the Jungle, the mighty jungle, the gorillas sleep tonight!

"Ma, hey is that—?"


	14. In the jungle, the mighty jungle

"I'm too bored to say anything…."I sigh. "Disasré, take over."

"She owns nothing. But she wanted to clear something up for you… Flashback!"

FLASHBACK!

"_Waaak! She's so lazy~!"_

"_Garsh, Donald don't'cha think ya should be nicer? Uh-yuk!" The two who just spoke followed behind Riku & Sasuke._

"_Yeah, Donald. She could make bad things happen to you in this chapter!" Naruto said, slyly._

_Then another Naruto enters the room, "WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Naruto # 1 snickers, "Well Donald for starters, I could make __**Ino**__ sit next to you in the Gummi Ship."_

_Everyone: "SASUNARU?"_

_Naruto #1 turns into none other than The Authoress!_

"_Aren't I sneaky! But, Donald," She said, ultimatrix killer & evil intent illuminating from her, "If I ever find out that You've been talking about me behind my back again, I'll—"_

Flashback over.

"She wanted you to know who she was talking about, so enjoy, yadda yadda yadda…I'm gonna go take a nap."

-heh-

Their mission in Wonderland was over. It was time to head back to Traverse Town. Leon could probably answer some of their questions. He had mentioned something about keyholes, but not enough for them to understand enough. Was that click they heard one of the keyholes… or was it something else?

Sora was the last one to get onboard. He stopped right in the doorway and took one more look at the strange world. He couldn't save Alice. He had promised to set her free, but he hadn't even done that. What did the heartless want her for anyways? "Come on, Sora!" someone (most likely Naruto) shouted at him. The door closed behind him and the Gummi ship flew off into space.

The ride back was mostly uneventful. Ino slept most of the time, due to pure exhaustion and Naruto and Donald were having their hourly fight. Goofy was flying the ship and Sora was sitting in his chair, depressed.

"Hey, Sora," Goofy said, looking over at his spiky haired friend. "Smile!" He gave a big grin, trying to cheer Sora up.

"GOOFY! KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD!" the duck mage yelled.

"Gwarsh! Sorry, Donald," the knight said sincerely.

Sora sighed and looked back out the window and was utterly surprised by what he saw. "Hey look! There's a world down there!" Everyone rushed to the window and stared at the world they were passing by. It was covered in a dense forest, like a jungle. Vines looped around the world and huge waterfall was centered in the middle of it. At the top, an old tree house stood tall and proud.

Donald looked at the world and then at the person breathing on his neck. It was Goofy. The duck was fixing to yell at his friend about personal space when he noticed something. The driver's seat was empty. "Gwaaa!" he yelled, rushing to stop the Gummi ship before it ran into something.

"Hey Donald!" Goofy called over to his friend, completely oblivious to the death glare he was receiving. "Maybe the King Mickey's down there!"

The duck snorted. "In a backwater place like that? No way. Let's move on. We got to get to Traverse Town anyways."

"Hold on!" Sora shouted. "Riku and Kairi might be down there!"

"Yeah! And Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!"

"Let's just check it out," the brown-haired keybearer suggested.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission." Donald reminded him.

"We are too!" Naruto retorted.

"Just land," Sora ordered.

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto.

"Mew?"

"No!"

"Come on."

"Let's go!"

"Aw, phooey."

Ino yawned & looked around, "Whaa?"

"We're landing." Naruto got up and walked over to the control pad.

As soon as he reached for a button, Donald yelled, "Don't touch that!" Too late. The Gummi ship was spinning out of control and heading towards the strange world. Fast. "Nooo!"

"MRROW!"

"Aieeeeee!"

"Uh-oh."

"Oops."

-jj-

He was falling. Fast. The roof of the tree house was rushing toward him. He instinctively brought his arms to his face to block the incoming pain. It was barely enough.

Sora crashed through the ceiling of the tree house and onto the floor. Sitting up slowly, he clutched his head and groaned in pain. "Ow, my head! That hurt." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. Where was he? Sora looked around. It was old and dirty. Vines crawled through the cracks, making their way towards the light. All in all, it looked like no one had lived here for years.

"Donald? Goofy? Naruto? Ino?" Sora called out, hysteria creeping into his voice. "Where are you?"

A groan, Sora looked over. He found Naruto.

Something squeaked on the ledge above him, but the keybearer paid no mind to it, rushing over to help his younger friend up. It was probably just the wind, but it made him uneasy anyways. A rumbling noise sounded, again, above them. _It's just thunder_, he told himself. Sora looked outside to perfectly clear day. Not a cloud in the sky. Now he was really scared. He looked at Naruto, unconscious. Dang.

Suddenly a roar sounded and Sora turned to see what it really was… and gasped at the sight. A leopard jumped from the ledge and launched itself at the boys. Sora yelled in fear and surprise, and quickly took out the keyblade, remembering that he had to protect Naruto as well. Jumping up, the older keyblade master met the leopard head on and tried to push it back. Claws raked across the keyblade, making a horrible, ear piercing, screeching noise. The big cat jumped backwards and growled before standing on its hind legs and pushing Sora. The brunette fell back hard on the ground, grunting. Sasune crawled outta Naruto's jacket & puffed out his chest. Looking back up, he was sure it was the end for the three, he gathered little Sasune up to him & sat before Naruto protectively. As the leopard stalked in, ready for the kill, Sora raised the keyblade weakly as a last futile attempt of defense, although he knew it would not be enough to stop the animal.

Sora closed his eyes, ready for the blow as the leopard pounced towards them, and at the last minute thought he heard two distinct battle cries. One of them was a blood curdling yell, the other sounded more like a word. "Gatsuuga!"

-you-

Meanwhile, a not so happy blonde was laying on a tree branch. Ino had fallen before anyone else, seeing as she was the one closest to the door. It wasn't until a few branches and vines later did her descending stop.

Ino woke up to pain. Gritting her teeth, the blonde took in her surroundings. The wide branch she was currently sprawled across was so high off the ground she couldn't see the ground. Ino quickly sat up and stared down. "That'd be a nasty fall," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Already, the aches throughout her body had become bearable.

A grunt sounded behind him. The kunoichi froze. Whatever it was, it sounded big. _Wait a minute!_ Ino thought to herself, trying to gather whatever courage there was in her. _I'm the great Yakamara Ino! What am I scared for?_ With her new found confidence, the blonde turned around to face her visitor only to find herself staring at a hairy leg. Looking up the leg, Ino saw a face she would have preferred to live with seeing.

Glaring down at her was the single biggest gorilla Ino had ever seen. Another gorilla, a female by the look and size of it stared at her with wide frightened eyes. Ino glanced back up at the large silverback and saw the bared fangs. That's when she ran.

There was no way that overgrown monkey was going to get her. And her plan was going perfectly… until her foot got caught in a vine and tripped her. Ino hung upside down under the branch contemplating what to do next. Those thoughts and plans were interrupted when the gorilla pulled her up and grabbed her. Ino had no clue where they were going and didn't necessarily want to go, but such things were not in her fortune to wish for at the moment; the fact that the gorilla's iron grip was around her waist, preventing her from running away again, proved that.

"This is just great," Ino muttered as she was taken further into the thick jungle.

-yug-

There was a drilling noise followed by a snarl from the leopard. Sora peeked an eye open and saw something he wouldn't believe had it been told by anyone else. Two gray whirlwinds were following the leopard around, occasionally running into it and pushing it to the ground. The cat glanced at Sora and back at the flying tornadoes, considering its chances. It thought it had a pretty good chance.

The leopard ducked under one of its gray attackers and jumped over the other, making a mad dash towards Sora. The teenage keybearer raised his arms defensively, but found no need to when a man stepped in front of him and raised a spear, catching the leopard's teeth on the handle. The man was squatting like an ape, and had on nothing but a loin cloth. His long brown hair flew wildly as he fought for control with the big cat.

The leopard took one last glance at Sora & the two behind him, back to the two whirlwinds who starting its way again and back to the man with the spear. It decided the boys weren't worth it. The big cat jumped away from the man and out the window, thus breaking it.

As soon as it did, the man lowered the spear and looked at Sora, but the islander keybearer wasn't looking at him. What had caught his interest was the fact that the two whirlwinds had stopped. It had turned out to be a boy and a small white puppy. The boy had on a gray jacket with fur lining the hood and cuffs. Truthfully, he looked like an Eskimo. He had slanted, animal-like eyes, red triangles going down both cheeks, and a feral grin as he picked up his dog.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" he said. The puppy barked in reply. The boy turned back to Sora and grinned at him. "We really saved your butt. Be thankful. Oh, look, it's Naruto!"

The eldest keybearer glowered at him and was about to say something back, not fully registering that he knew Naruto, but the man spoke first. "Sabor, danger," he said to Sora.

"Um… thank you," he said to the man.

"Thank- you," he repeated, as if putting it to memory.

"Huh?" Sora asked, confused. "Uh, well, what is this place?"

"This place, this place," the man repeated again.

"This is the tree house," the boy called over to them. "But this is the jungle of Africa, I'm told. The 'deep jungle'."

"Okaaaay," Sora muttered. The boy glared at him. "Where did the others go?"

"Others?" the rude boy asked before the man could say anything. "There are no others!"

"Look," Sora started to explain. "We got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" he asked slowly, so the ape-man would understand. He just stared at Sora questionably.

"I told you already!" the boy said, agitated now. "You're alone, except for Naruto & Sasune."

Sora ignored him. "Friends…" he said, exaggerating each syllable while holding his clenched hands to his chest.

The man imitated his stance and repeated him, "Friends!"

"Right! Our friends!" Sora said, talking in an excited blur. "There's three of 'em! The loud one is Dona-" The keybearer stopped short. Why did he want to find him? Last time he checked, they weren't on speaking terms.

"Hmm?" the man seemed to question.

"Dona?" The boy asked. He was now beside the two and the puppy was resting in his jacket, his head peeking out over the zipper. "Who's that?"

"You know what? Never mind," Sora said, his tone indicating he didn't feel like talking about it. "We're looking for our friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Sasuke, Riku, friends?" the man asked.

"Right," Sora said, looking over his shoulder. He thought he had seen something.

"Sakura, Kairi, friends?" the man said. As soon as he said her name, Kairi stood in the corner, looking straight at Sora.

"Uhh… Right," he said again and went back to looking at Kairi. What was she doing here? The boy gave him a look that suggested he was a lunatic. Couldn't he see her?

"What are you doing?" the dog boy asked.

At that moment, Kairi turned and walked out the door. "Friends, here," the ape man told him.

That caught Sora attention. He looked away from Kairi for a moment. "Really?" he and the boy asked at the same time.

The man grunted something that sounded like an animal noise.

Naruto started to move, "Kiba? Akamaru?"

"Hey, shortie! You must have taken a real hit to the noggin!"

"Huhh?"

"You can walk, right?"

"Yeah, I'll get up."

Naruto stood, & Sasune jumped into his arms, looking like he was inspecting the blonde. He jumped back down & played with Akamaru.

Sora looked at the boy questionably, but received a shrug. "Huh?" he asked. The man repeated the grunting noise, staring at him, trying to get some unknown message across.

"Friends here," he told Sora.

"Not sure I understand but… show me!"

"You'll never get a straight answer from him. He speaks animal most of the time," the dog boy informed the keybearers.

"Take us to Sasuke, Sakura, Riku, and Kairi!" Sora pleaded.

Naruto brightened, "He knows where they are?"

"Tarzan!" the man grunted, gesturing to himself.

"And I'm… Sora," the older keybearer told him.

Naruto rubbed his head, looking tired, "Naruto" The younger keybearer gestured to the animal child, "Sasune."

The dog boy looked at them both. "Well, as long as we're making introductions, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru," he said, gesturing to the little white dog in his jacket. Akamaru barked.

"Tarzan go!" the man, Tarzan, told him, getting excited.

Sora grinned. "Tarzan go, Sora go go!"

"Dude…" Kiba said, closing his eyes and pinching his nose. "Do you have any idea of what you just said?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Sora."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Never mind. Let's just get to Jane."

"Jane?"

-sh-

Goofy looked around from the rock he was sitting on. Donald was behind him, laying down. The two were in the middle of a bamboo thicket.

"Gwarsh!" Goofy said. "Where are we?" The birds answered him. "I sure hope Sora and the others are okay." The dog looked down at the ground, frowning with worry.

Donald sat up, an angry expression on his normally cranky face. "Aw! Who needs Sora & Naruto? We can find the king without them!"

"But what about Ino? And Sasune?" Goofy asked, sniffing.

Jiminy Cricket hopped out of his pocket. "I'm sure we'll run into them again! Don't worry, Goof."

"Okay, Jiminy."

Donald crossed his arms and glared at the ground. But instead of the dirt and grass of the jungle floor, the duck saw something else. It looked like bluish gray hair. "Huh?" Leaning down a bit closer, the head looked up at him. It was a gorilla. "Ahhhhh!" the two yelled at the same time.

A sudden rustling in the bushes scared the gorilla away when Goofy and Donald looked in the direction of the noise. The gorilla paused for a moment to look back at the pair and dropped an orange cube before running off again.

Donald looked back at the retreating ape, but something sparkling on the ground caught his eye. "Ha!" he quacked.

"Donald," Goofy said, fear tinting his voice. The duck looked back at the noise. Whoever was making all the racket was coming closer. The two gulped, hoping it wasn't some wild animal.

What stepped out though wasn't what they were expecting. "Well, isn't this a surprise!" a voice called out in an English accent. A small, plump little man climbed out of the foliage and walked up to Donald and Goofy. "My, my, my! What species do you think they are, Clayton?"

"I have no idea, Professor," a deeper voice answered him. A tall man in a safari outfit walked out. In his hands, a rifle sparkled in the sun.

"Species?" Goofy asked.

The Professor gasped. "They're civilized!" Quickly he held out his hand. "I am Professor Porter, how do you do?"

"Uh… Good. I'm Donald and this is Goofy," the duck said, taking the strange man's hand in greeting.

"Oh! Jane must see this! Please, come with us!"

-jj-

Tarzan opened the flap to the tent and held it briefly for the boys before turning back. "Jane," he grunted out.

There was what looked like a camera in the middle of the tent, and, bent over the object, was a young woman.

"Tarzan!" she replied happily, in a distinct English accent, as she turned to look at her companions. "Oh! Who's this?" she asked upon seeing Sora & Naruto.

"Just some random dude we picked up at the tree house," Kiba said, shrugging it off.

Sora glared at the dog boy then turned back to Jane. "Hi there. I'm-"

"Hi!" Naruto waved, hiding Sasune.

"Oh!" Jane interrupted him, leaning forward. "You speak English!" Sora turned to Tarzan in confusion who just turned back and stared at him. "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan… Are you here to study the gorillas? Or are you just passing by like Kiba?"

Naruto was fixing to answer her when someone behind him spoke first. "Highly doubtful."

Just then, Clayton walked in, carrying his gun. Behind him, Professor Porter practically danced through, saying in an excited babble, "Jane, oh, Jane dear! You must see what we found!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Goofy and Donald walked in. "Sora! Naruto!" Goofy yelled in relief. All four ran at each other.

"Goofy! Donald!" Naruto & Sora yelled. But as soon as the duck and the keybearers' eyes met, the happiness stopped. "Hmph!" both grunted, crosses their arms over their chests and looking away. Goofy frowned. This wasn't how he had pictured their reunion. Naruto looked around, for he'd already gotten over it.

"A circus of clowns!" Clayton growled, rolling his eyes. "Not much use for hunting gorillas." And with that he headed out of the entrance.

"Oh my!" the professor frowned. "That's not what we're here for at all."

"Mr. Clayton!" Jane said, displeasure obvious in both her face and tone. "We're studying them, not hunting them! This is research." She sighed when it was obvious that the hunter wasn't listening.

"There, there dearest," Porter said, patting his daughter's shoulders. "It's alright. I'm sure Mr. Clayton knows perfectly well what we're doing here. I'm sure he means no harm!"

Jane sighed again before turning to her guests. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Sora was still glaring at the tent wall before saying, "Well anyway…"

"I'm staying!" Donald and Sora said at the exact same time. "Huh!" They said again, glaring.

"Sora, Naruto!" Goofy butted in before a fight could ensue. "Look what we found. Look at this." The knight chuckled as he opened his hands, revealing a reddish orange cube.

"What's that?" the younger keybearer asked.

"A Gummi block used for ships like ours," Donald told him.

"So that means…"

Goofy grinned. "The King could be here, so we've got to work together!"

Naruto nodded, "Yep!"

"So you're here too, Kiba? I was wondering if Ino and I were the only ones," the hyperactive shinobi said after exchanging a handshake with Porter, then sat in one of the chairs.

"Ino?" Kiba asked.

"Oh no," Donald muttered.

Sora tapped his chin. "Oh yeah. Where is she? I didn't see her, did any of you?"

Everyone shook his head. No one had seen the blonde.

"Another friend of yours I presume," Jane said.

"Yeah. She's female, blonde, and loud." Sora informed her.

"REALLY loud," Naruto emphasized, holding out his arms, causing Kiba to laugh.

Both of the English researchers shook their head no.

Donald sighed. "We'll have to search for Ino and the King together… For now!" he added, directing it toward Sora.

"Fine," the keybearer said curtly. "We'll let you tag along… For now! Naruto, how's that bump?"

-jks-

Tarzan, who had been quietly listening, suddenly spoke up. "Family maybe know."

Jane's face brightened up instantly. "You're right, Tarzan! They might know!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Tarzan grew up with gorillas," Kiba told his friend.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "He's speaking English quite well, but he's still learning."

Sora thought of the unintelligible word Tarzan had grunted out. It had sounded like an animal noise. "So he was speaking gorilla back there…? When he mentioned my friends."

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friend. Are there more?" Jane asked.

Sora nodded. "Sasuke, Sakura, Riku… and Kairi. He said they were here! Then he said one word I didn't understand."

Professor Porter looked expectantly at his daughter. "Why don't we try the slide show?"

"That's a great idea, Daddy! We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if they match the word!"

"You think it will work?" Kiba asked.

"Anything could work, old boy!" Porter said in his excited manner, punching the shinobi's arm lightly.

Jane placed the first slide in the projection. A black and white photo of a castle shone onto the tarp screen across the room. Sora, who had been about to say something, paused as he took in the picture. Naruto did the same.

Kiba noticed the gesture. "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked.

"What?" the keybearer asked, snapping out of his sudden trance and coming back to the real world. "Um… Nothing."

Sora thought, _This place… it just looks familiar. But how? I've never been off my island until now._

_Looks familiar, but I've never been to a place like that before._

The others just shrugged it off and turned back to the projection. The rest of the slides hadn't been near as interesting. After the castle, it had been an old man squatting down to a child, then a gorilla, a ship sailing on the ocean, two men fencing, and last, a man presenting a lady with a bouquet of flowers.

Jane turned off the slide show and faced her friend. "Well, Tarzan?"

"Where are our friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

Tarzan looked at the keybearer then looked down and shook his head. He didn't know. Sora was confused. Tarzan had told him they were here. "Hey, I thought –"

"That leaves just one place," someone said from the entrance. Everyone looked up to see Clayton walking in. "Boys, we've been in this jungle for some time now," he continued. "But have yet to encounter anyone but Inuzuka… and he came across us." Naruto & Sora blinked. What was this leading to? "I'd wager they're with the gorillas," Clayton said offhandedly. "But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane said pointedly. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"Then take us there," the hunter interrupted, speaking to the ape man. Tarzan glared at him. Clayton continued anyways. "Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan turned and kept eye contact with the keybearers. Concern showed on his face. Concern for his family and friends. He didn't know what to do. Naruto & Sora stared back, pleading with their eyes. Finally, Tarzan nodded. He'd help these boys find his family.

"Really?" Professor Porter was ecstatic. This was what he was here for. To study the gorillas before the boat came back, but he wouldn't dare go against Tarzan's will. This was his home and Porter knew he wouldn't like it if someone came in uninvited and messed with his daughter. "You'll really do this for us?"

"Tarzan…" Jane started, a little concerned, "are you sure?" Clayton had always pressed him for information on where the gorillas were, and she didn't want Tarzan giving away anything unless he wanted to.

Tarzan nodded again. "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader," Clayton pointed out. "Perfect! I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." The hunter flashed a grin. This was just what he needed.

"There's no need for that," Porter said. "After all, Tarzan knows this place like the back of his hand! I don't think he'd need you, Clayton."

The hunter frowned. This was a bit of a setback. "But- I- I mean-"

"We'll go with him," Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Donald quacked. "It's our friends! After all, we still need to find Ino."

"I'll come too! I haven't seen the girl in forever! Plus Akamaru needs a walk," Kiba spoke up. The little puppy in his jacket barked in agreement.

"Is that all right, Tarzan?" Professor Porter asked.

Tarzan nodded in agreement. He could live with that.

-jj-

It hadn't taken very long to reach the point where Tarzan was going to talk to Kerchak. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had swung through the treetops on vines, following Tarzan's example. Kiba on the other hand thought it was funny that they didn't just jump through the trees.

"What are you doing?" Goofy had asked when Kiba had taken Akamaru out of his jacket instead of grabbing onto another vine.

"Giving Akamaru a walk," the Inuzuka stated simply. The little dog barked happily. "Just go ahead," Kiba told them, when they paused. So none of them expected to see Kiba jumping from branch to branch like an animal, howling out his enjoyment. But what surprised them most of all was the little white dog jumping right beside him, and actually spinning in circles before touching the next branch. Naruto jumped ahead of them both telling Sasune a story.

"How's he doin' that?" Goofy asked.

"He's friends with Naruto & Ino, remember?" Sora replied. "And he can do… different stuff, too."

The conversation was lost when the group saw Tarzan standing awkwardly on two legs looking up in the trees. Taking a closer look, Sora saw what he was staring at. Two gorillas stood on the branch above them, one female, one male. The silverback male glared down at them, as if he expected the boys to attack at any given moment.

Everyone, except for Tarzan, jumped when the silverback roared. "Tarzan! What is the meaning of this! Why are they here?"

"Kerchak, please listen to me!" Tarzan called up to his leader. The gorilla growled softly. "I know the nesting grounds are secret," the jungle man told him hurriedly, "but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because…." Until that moment, Tarzan hadn't been able to look at Kerchak, but now he stared him straight in the eyes. "Because… well, they need us."

The female looked at the silverback. "Kerchak, I don't think they mean any harm. If Tarzan trusts them, then they can't be bad. You know he hasn't done anything that would cause us to be in danger. That girl we found might be one of their friends. She's been very lonely. We can return her and-"

Kerchak snorted. "Enough, Kala." The female gorilla, Kala, looked down and spoke no more. "I won't hear any more of this."

"Kerchak!" Tarzan grunted.

The gorilla simply stared at him. He turned his head away and growled out, "I'll let the girl go soon." Kerchak abruptly turned and headed in the direction of the tree house.

"Kerchak…?" Tarzan asked, question his leader's sudden behavior.

Kala looked at her son. "Something's wrong," she said quietly, before hurrying after her mate. Tarzan turned to stare after his family, worried.

"So, uh… did anybody get that?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Donald said crossly. Goofy shook his head.

"Hey! I found it!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

Naruto, Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed over to the dog shinobi. "What!" they all asked.

"Ino's scent! It's faint but it's still here. She's got to be close by. Well, Tarzan?"

Tarzan looked briefly at his new friends. "Yes," he replied, speaking in English now. He turned back to the direction. Yes. He could sense it now. Something was wrong.

"Come," he said quickly, heading after Kala and Kerchak.

"Is he going to the tree house?" Kiba asked.

Donald muttered. "He seemed pretty distracted."

"Who cares?" Naruto growled out, starting to run after Tarzan. "He knows where Ino is!" Sasune barked.(YES CATS CAN BARK! They just do it differently.)

"Wait for us!" Sora called after him.

-jj-

There it was; a young, female gorilla just moseying about. He was lucky to have started looking at the tree house. The Porters and the ape boy didn't even know he was here. At least he had found this one by his self.

Clayton took a quiet step forward and slowly raised his rifle. The gorilla watched a model of the globe as it spun it around; oblivious to the danger she was in. Clayton's finger inched toward the trigger. His aim was perfect and soon he'd have a stuffed gorilla to add to his collection back home in England.

He was suddenly startled by two shouts heading for either side of him. "Yeeeaaaaahhh!" "Watch out!" Clayton accidentally pulled the trigger when three forces slammed into him, but by that time, the gorilla had heard and ran up to the level above.

Clayton was less aware of the two masses pinning him down as he was of the huge silverback that had just shown up beside the small one. He shivered when he met the cold, hate filled glare.

"What's the big idea!" Donald yelled.

"Do you have mental issues?" Naruto cried.

"You idiot! You almost killed her!" the other figure on him yelled. Everyone turned when they heard the loud, feminine voice. Everyone's faces brightened when they saw the long-haired blonde sitting with her arms crossed glaring at Clayton with light blue eyes.

"Hey there, girlie," Kiba said, smirking. "Should have known that listening for you would be better than smelling for you."

Ino looked up and acted like she'd seen them for the first time. "Hey! Sora, Donald, Goofy! Naruto! Oh… Hi, Dog Breath." Naruto snickered and Kiba glared at them.

Everyone turned when Tarzan stalked by, heading for Kerchak. The silverback glared at him. "This is how you protect our family?" he snarled, turning to leave.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan shouted.

"Your friends will never see our nesting grounds," he said before heading out the door.

"Tarzan, I'm sorry, I-" the young gorilla started.

"No. It's not your fault, Terk. Go home. You don't want to get yourself in trouble."

Terk frowned, guilt filling her face. She looked up quickly and met Ino and Naruto in the eyes and nodded before following her leader out the door.

When they were gone, Tarzan turned back and glared pure hatred at Clayton. "You," he growled. "You almost killed Terk!"

Clayton, intimidated by the obviously much stronger man, started babbling. "You don't understand! I was only trying to…" He frowned, flustered. "Ah! A snake slithered by, you see!"

"Liar," Ino hissed.

"It's true! I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"Oh! Please!" Naruto spat.

Tarzan looked away. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

-heh-

"Hmm, thanks for reading. Eat tomatoes, stay in school. Just say no…. Please review kindly. See you next time."

BTW: Gatsuuga is

Next Time: Bulletmonkey!

"Naruto! Oh, where did he go now?"


	15. Bulletmonkey!

"Okay, I need to go to the Bathroom. We've constantly made it known that we don't own anything(except Sasune), what more do you want WOMAN! Or MAN! WHATEVER GENDER YOU ARE—Aiee! Bathroom! Bathroom! Enjoy! Gotta GOOOO!" I run to the bathroom.

"Um okay." Disasré said, "I'm so sorry."

"How could you do such a thing!"

Clayton held up his hands in defense. "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"Wanna bet?" Ino mumbled. The young ninja hadn't bought the story that Clayton had been trying to sell. Ino knew what she had seen, and this time she wasn't alone in opinion. Naruto had snorted every time the hunter had tried to convince them that he hadn't been trying to kill Terk. Even Donald wasn't buying it, but he hadn't been there first hand, so he couldn't be sure.

But no one's disbelief could compare to that of Jane when she heard the news. The young researcher had gone ballistic.

"Please, dear! Let us try to look at this from all sides of the story," Professor Porter tried to reason. "You never know. This may be all a big misunderstanding."

Jane looked at her father and smiled. "Yes, Daddy. I'll try," she said sweetly. As she turned back to Clayton, the hard edge came back to her voice. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" The young woman was eye to eye with the older man and inches from his face.

The hunter inched backwards, not liking the close proximity. He held up his hands as if to hold her off while saying, "All because of one mishap? Come, now…" Clayton paused when he saw Jane with her hands on her hips, Sora, Donald, and Goofy with their arms crossed, Tarzan in a crouching position, and Ino, well she was in a posture that looked like she was about to beat the shit out of him, a scowl was plastered on all of their faces. It was obvious they no longer believed him.

Off to the side Naruto was gritting his teeth and had tightly balled his fists, not noticing that his nails were digging into his skin. _Shut up, shut up, shut up. If he starts to lie again I'm gonna kick his ass._

Naruto glared at the floor, hoping beyond all hope it would just swallow him up. He knew he couldn't keep control much longer, partially because he wanted to stick a Rasengan into the man. "I have to go," he managed to mutter through his teeth before running out the tent flap.

Just as he was running out, Kiba & Akamaru walked in. He stared after the blonde. "What was that about?" he asked. When no one answered him, the shinobi noticed the current situation. Kiba walked over to the professor, the one who looked less likely to attack him if he said something wrong, and asked him what was going on. Porter filled him in quickly about the argument.

Clayton forced a smile, chuckled, and started to back out of the tent.

-jh-

Clayton's smile turned into a sneer as he walked outside. "What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he cursed to himself. "Blasted children! I don't need help. I'll hunt down every last one of them myself! I'll track them down somehow! I'd stake my life on it."

With those last words, the hunter started to put his pipe in his mouth, when a cold voice called out. "Are you willing to follow up on that?"

Clayton freaked out and brought up his gun quickly. He fumbled for the trigger, scared out of his mind. A shot could be heard echoing throughout the jungle, but the bullet had hit nothing. Clayton stared as he saw two figures glaring at him from the cover of the trees.

-kj-

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran outside of the tent to investigate the sudden gun shot and possibly find Naruto.

From across the camp, the three friends saw a gorilla, the same female that had been there when Tarzan had talked to Kerchak. But what was more surprising was the fact that she was surrounded by monkey shaped heartless. Sora cried out, "Heartless!" and immediately charged into battle, Donald and Goofy close behind him. A few good attacks finished them off quickly.

Kala looked at her saviors and motioned for them to follow her before running off through the jungle.

Kiba and Akamaru ran out of the tent followed closely by Ino and Tarzan. "What happened?" the Inuzuka asked quickly.

"There was a gorilla surrounded by heartless! We just saved her, but she ran off that way!" Sora said, pointing in the direction Kala had gone. "I think she wanted us to follow her!"

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked. "We need to find him before he gets into trouble… again."

Akamaru barked suddenly. "He went that way," Kiba translated, pointing in the opposite direction. "Come on we need to go get him, like Ino said."

"Yeah, but what if the gorilla gets hurt. We need to follow her, too." Goofy pointed out.

"It's simple," the Kiba said. "It's a simple matter of splitting up. Ino and I will follow Naruto's trail seeing as he left a while ago and we're faster than all of you. Not to mention we can sniff out his trail. Tarzan, you go with them and follow the gorilla and see what she wanted you to do. Okay?" Tarzan nodded to show he understood before rushing off after Kala, Sora, Donald, and Goofy close behind him.

"Come on, Banshee! Let's go," Kiba yelled while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"HEY!"

-il-

Sora was the first to run into the bamboo thicket. Kala was in the middle of the thicket waiting for them. Tarzan ran up to her and gave her gorilla hug.

"Is everything all right?" he asked his mother.

"Tarzan! Thank goodness. The family's in danger! One of the-" a twig snapping interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. "What was that?" Kala asked fearfully.

"It may be Sabor. I hear she's still sneaking around somewhere. Just go. We'll catch up. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay. I'll be at the cliffs near the nesting ground. Meet me there," she said before she ran off.

Sora had started run after her when Tarzan grunted out, "No."

"What is it?" Donald asked him.

"Danger," the ape-man replied.

Everyone immediately brought out their weapons and stood on guard.

A low growling could be heard in the bushes and just a minute later a leopard leaped out of the thicket. Tarzan stared deep into the eyes of Sabor, willing her to charge.

Sora and the others jumped at the sound of snarling roar, but it was not the big cat that had uttered the sound. On the contrary, it was Tarzan himself. Sabor hesitated for a moment, spooked by his sudden snarl, but a moment afterwards and she lunged at the group, ready to for the kill.

Sora immediately brought his keyblade up to block the big cat, and just in time, too. Sabor jumped back and stalked around the group before lunging at Goofy who repelled the attack with his shield. Sensing she was losing, the cat jumped into the thicket. "Wait for it," Sora muttered.

Sabor jumped out with a snarl! "THUNDER!" Donald shouted, sending a group of lightning bolts around the leopard. She paused for a moment to shake off the pain, but that was all Tarzan needed. Racing toward her on his knuckles, the ape-man raised up the arm that held his spear and ran her through. Sabor staggered for a second before finally collapsing to the ground, dead.

-hj-

Terk scrambled through the forest. _He_ was after her! _He_ wanted to finish her off for good! The gorilla knew that if she found Tarzan, he would stop the threat. Tarzan would save her. He had been hanging around with the humans for a while now and she hoped he'd be there now.

Terk hesitated when she saw that the camp was swarming with heartless, but the sound of footsteps behind her urged her to run through. They were less of a threat than _he_ was.

Jane gasped as something barreled its way through the tent flap and next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground staring up at a gorilla. She almost cried with delight, but when she saw the fear and distress in its face she felt her joy dissipate.

There was the sound of boots crunching the dirt beneath just outside the tent. Jane held the gorilla close as she stared up in horror as the threat walked in.

-io-

Naruto sat in a tree, listening to the world around him, all of those sounds…it's good to listen for them every once in a while. Especially when you need to cool off.

He couldn't believe that Clayton would just stand there and lie like that. He was pretty sure that the next he saw he wouldn't be able to control himself and wind up actually hurting him, if not worse.

Naruto hummed a song he'd once heard, then he sang it, "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry."

Sasune poked outta Naruto's jacket curiously, this song was a good song.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe & warm. No one can understand this bond between us, I will be here, don't you cry." Naruto stopped singing, not noticing Sasune fell asleep.

The Kyuubi host could never remember where he'd heard the song, he just knew it. When he was 6 months old, he'd gurgle the notes to the song happily.

Naruto smiled at Sasune & rocked him back & forth steadily.

The animals suddenly became quiet. If Naruto had been a normal teenage boy, he'd be more than likely to have not noticed that small detail, but being trained as a ninja did help put him on alert. The blonde shinobi stayed very still, trying to blend in with his surroundings as best as he could.

"Stupid girl. You should have just let me go find the gorillas. And now look at you. Completely helpless. However, I may be able to use you to blackmail your little ape friend." Naruto chanced a peek over the edge of the branch to see Clayton marching along the floor muttering to himself, but what really caught the Genin's attention was seeing Jane draped over the hunter's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Why that no good, two timing son of a…" Naruto growled. He didn't think he'd be able to hold back now. He hated traitors. Clayton paused a moment, having heard the sound.

"Who's there?"

Naruto jumped down from the tree and glowered at the hunter. "Your worst fuckin' nightmare!" he said in a low voice, cold enough to send chills down Clayton's back. Although he was glad it wasn't his strange employers, he wasn't sure if he wanted to face this new threat, small as it seemed. Naruto continued. "Hand over Jane and you might be able to escape with what's left of your pathetic life."

Clayton scowled. No boy should speak to his elders and betters like that, no matter how dangerous they were. "Now listen here. I've had just about enough of this!" And with that said, he set Jane down and quickly brought his gun to Naruto's head. "Be still and maybe I'll let you live," although a small voice reminded him that Naruto was wanted alive.

Before the boy could even reply, Clayton brought the butt of his gun to the back of Naruto's scull and the shinobi knew no more.

-jk-

Looking out from her jungle prison, Jane hugged her knees tight and looked over at the sprawled figure of Naruto on the ground. "Tarzan," she managed to utter out, hoping beyond all hope he'd come and save them.

Sasune peeped out of Naruto's jacket & went right back in. "mew…"

-kj-

Sora ran through the bamboo forest, followed closely by his companions. Suddenly, Tarzan stopped. Everyone looked back at him, somewhat confused by his sudden halt.

"Something's wrong," he said. And without any warning, he darted back towards the camp.

Tarzan immediately ran to the tent and threw the flap aside to find the professor sitting on the ground crying.

"Where's Jane?" he asked, his voice almost rising to a shout.

"She's gone," was all he said.

At that moment Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran in. "What happened?" Sora demanded.

Goofy, being as kindhearted as he was, helped the old man to his feet and sat him down on the couch. He quickly got a cup of tea and offered it to Porter, who took it gratefully. After a couple of quick sips, the man had calmed down enough to speak clearly. "I was studying some plants on the far side of the camp and on my way back I heard a scream. Naturally, I ran to see what it was, but by the time I'd gotten there, Jane…" at this point Professor Porter started sobbing. Goofy patted his on the back and looked up at his friends.

"We gotta do somethin' about this," he said.

Sora and Donald nodded in agreement. "We gotta find Jane!" the magician exclaimed.

"Something coming," Tarzan suddenly said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Something's coming. Jane, danger."

"But where is she?" Donald asked, a bit annoyed. "We can't help her unless we know her location!"

Tarzan closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. He listened to the chattering birds who were discussing their latest chicks. He listened to the hippos making small talk about the weather. But when he listened to monkeys, he realized they were talking about the human and gorilla near the Sky Box. Sky box was the Tree house.

Opening his eyes, Tarzan turned to the group and said confidently, "Jane near… near tree house. Terk, too."

Donald looked at his friends. "Sounds like trouble. Let's go." And with that said, all four ran out of the tent and headed for certain danger.

-jk-

Kiba and Akamaru bent their heads to the ground, sniffing. "Did you find it, yet?" Ino asked from up in the tree, so as not to get in the way of the trackers.

Kiba growled. "No," he replied curtly. They had lost Naruto's scent not too long ago, and now they were struggling to retrace.

Ino frowned before saying, "He must have realized that we would come looking for him and decided to mask his scent. He is pretty good at stealth, you know, sometimes." Kiba just grunted in agreement. Akamaru suddenly started howling.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked excitedly. The little one barked at him. The Inuzuka hollered in delight. "We found it!"

"Lead the way," his companion told him, slightly bitter that she couldn't really help yet. And without any further prompting, the dog boy ran in the direction of the tree house, followed closely by his banshee friend.

-rt-

Tarzan ran ahead of the group, showing them the quickest and easiest ways through the jungle. He had no time to waste. The only human girl he had ever met and loved was in danger.

Tarzan jumped down from another tree and was prepared to leap onto the next when he heard Sora yelling after him. "Tarzan! Wait up!" Looking back, he realized that his new friends were way behind him.

"Tarzan!" The ape-man turned and saw Jane, sitting on the ground and shivering, hugging Terk.

"Jane!" He ran to her and reached through the branches concealing her from him. She grabbed onto his arms and a look of complete trust appeared on her face. If Tarzan was here, she'd be safe.

"Tarzan," Goofy called out. "Where'd yah go?"

"Here!" he yelled back.

The trio raced down to find their friend near the caged girl and, much to their surprise, a certain orange clad ninja.

"Naruto!" Goofy said, smiling. The blonde stirred from unconsciousness. He sat up groggily and looked at the people in front of him with blurry eyes.

"Sora?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Man what a headache! Second Time! Jeez…

"Yeah! We're here! What happened though are you two okay?"

Jane shivered and pressed herself as close as she could get to Tarzan. "Clayton came to the tent, and… that's the last thing I remember."

"Hey! You guys!" someone yelled. The group looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru leaping from branch to branch, Ino not far behind them, headed straight in their direction. "Is Naruto there? We caught his scent!"

"Yeah, the idiot's right here!" Donald quacked at them.

"HEY!" the said idiot yelled at him.

Ino looked at him through angry eyes. "Looks like you're okay, that's a relief." Then, she began to yell, "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? NEVER IN ALL MY—"

"You're okay? Good. We got kinda worried when Akamaru smelled that hunter." Kiba interrupted

"Clayton?" Sora asked.

Naruto nodded. "He knocked me out when I tried to stop him from taking Jane."

The birds squawked out a warning overhead. Tarzan listened intently and his friends couldn't help but notice the worry etching itself on his face.

"What is it, Tarzan?" Ino asked.

"Gorillas trapped." He listened again. "Terk ran. Man with fire stick."

"Clayton," Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"We have to help the gorillas!" Jane cried.

"Let's go kick some ass," Kiba said, grinning in excitement.

Ino looked at Naruto, "You have a keyblade too, so why didn't you use it?"

"Been unconscious."

"Oh."

"Mkay! Don't drink Mustard it's bad for you! Review! Please, no flames. See you next time! Had to put the song in there! Couldn't help it!"

Next Time: Hearts and Keyholes

"I…I think I understand. Thank you, Tarzan."


	16. Hearts and Keyholes

"I own nothing…this is getting so boring….I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts & Naruto…Sigh. Enjoy!"

-jh-

Clayton smirked as the heartless herded the last gorilla into the corner. About fifteen of the beasts stared at him in fear as the monkey-like heartless danced in delight. This was just too easy! He didn't need any help from anyone! Even though he was kinda lent the heartless. But keeping that out of his mind, he brought up his gun and nearly laughed when the gorillas scattered. He pointed it at a female gorilla that just stood there staring at him. Kala froze with fear. She was sure she was going to die.

And ear piercing roar echoed in front of her, momentarily starling the hunter. Kala looked up at Kerchak who was chasing away the heartless. No one threatened his family without a fight. He snorted at his mate making sure she ran away before continuing his pursuit of the heartless. Clayton growled and cocked his rifle aiming at Kerchak. "No!" Sora yelled out. "Stop!" Naruto snarled.

Kerchak & Kala walked away from Clayton. The hunter lowered his gun and stared at the boys. An entourage of their friends ran up behind them. Clayton just stared at them.

"Drop the gun, Clayton!" Naruto yelled.

"Clayton?" Sora asked when the hunter didn't respond.

"Not Clayton," Tarzan grunted beside him.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked.

Tarzan grunted something in gorilla. Sora recognized it as the word from the tree house(Eh-hee-hoo-hoo-ha). "Not Clayton!" he said in English.

"I don't care who he is!" Donald shouted. "THUNDER!" Clayton staggered back as the lightning bolts struck home.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled, forming the two whirlwinds with Akamaru and heading straight for the man. The hunter tried to move, but found that his legs were frozen still.

Ino rushed at Clayton and gave him quite a few good punches, & kicks. And she threw some kunai that missed, T-T.

"That one's for Terk! That's for Jane! And for Naruto! And this is for you!" the girl yelled. Naruto & Sora leapt into the air and brought their keyblades down for a final blow.

Clayton staggered back and glared at his opponents. He wasn't finished yet. He brought his gun down and immediately everyone was on guard. "Hmph," the hunter grunted as he brought his gun back up. Everyone stared in horror as the wall behind him exploded and the ground shook beneath them, but when they looked around for an opponent, they saw none.

"Where is it?" Donald asked irritably. Tarzan stood there for a moment gritting his teeth before charging, but before he was even five feet in front of Clayton, something threw him back to the ground.

"Tarzan!" Ino asked worriedly.

Naruto scowled. "What was that, teba?"

The group turned their attention back to the hunter to see he was riding an invisible mount.

"It's invisible!" Sora gaped.

"Looks like we'll have to guess then," Kiba said with a daredevil grin. "Come on Akamaru!" The two started spinning again and hit right below Clayton, hitting whatever it was he was riding. Startled, the mount momentarily lost its invisibility, revealing itself to be a large chameleon like heartless.

Donald started giving out instructions. "Ino, Naruto, Kiba. Distract that thing." Both boys did as they were told; Naruto creating clones to jump and punch the heartless(he also did similar things to Ino) and Kiba and Akamaru running in and out of each other, zigzagging to confuse it. Ino just did what she did best, scream at the heartless, she also jumped around. She threw kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, throwing stars, etc. "Tarzan. Run at it from the side and attack it with your spear. Try to hit the soft spots." The jungle warrior rushed at the monster and started stabbing it, trying to find a weak spot. "Sora. I want you and Naruto to reach up and attack Clayton with your keyblades." The real Naruto, who had been holding back, awaiting further instructions, reached out and summoned his keyblade, creating another clone and leaping off its back. Sora clutched his keyblade and ran at the heartless, jumping off the bumps on his shoulders and legs. Both the keybearers yelled their own battle cry and they started slicing at Clayton, who shot at them in turn.

The heartless swiped its claws at the little annoying creatures running around him. It was getting very annoyed. Finally it reared up, knocking Naruto, Sora, and Clayton off its back and slamming down into the ground. Some of the clones dispersed and Kiba and Akamaru were thrown back a little. Tarzan jumped at the last moment and stuck his spear up just as the heartless came back down.

Naruto and Sora backed off to the rest of the group. Clayton staggered back, holding his side. He glowered with a mad look in his eyes and brought his gun up again, but suddenly heard a stopping behind him. Looking up in horror, he realized that the big heartless was falling… right on top of him. "Ahhhhhggg!" he cried out before being crushed.

The heartless disappeared.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and put away their weapons. "Tarzan!" someone called out. The group turned to see Jane running to them followed closely by her father. "You're okay!" She rushed up and gave him a hug.

"Is it safe?" Terk asked as she crawled out from her hiding place.

"Yes," Tarzan said, still holding Jane.

At hearing his words, the rest of the gorillas cautiously came out and surrounded their heroes, but made room when Kerchak, followed by Kala, walked up to Tarzan.

"Will you let them go now?" Tarzan asked him.

Kerchak didn't answer but grabbed Sora by his jacket and flung him up onto a ledge covered in vines. The keyblade bearer groaned in pain from landing face first in the dirt. "Wahoohoohooey!" someone yelled and suddenly Sora felt two weights fall right on top of him.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Are you okay?" Goofy asked him, the boy just wheezed.

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino leapt up into the ledge, not needing any help getting there. "He looks fine to me," the dog shinobi said dismissively. Ino and Naruto stared at Sora, who seemed to be twitching a little.

Tarzan scaled up the vines with Jane and her father and let them go before looking down at his family.

"You did well, Tarzan," Kerchak said before walking off. Kala smiled warmly at her son before following her mate.

"Thank you… Father," Tarzan said quietly. The big silverback didn't stop, but Tarzan could feel the smile on his face as he walked away.

Climbing up to the top, the ape-man found his new friends in a big pile. He shook his head, took Jane by the hand and led her to the other edge. In the distance, a large waterfall roared and the sound of the jungle echoed it. Sora got up and walked over to the two and took in the breath-taking scene. The rest of the entourage followed him over. "Tarzan, home," the jungle warrior told them. No spoke, for fear of shattering the tranquility.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ino asked when Tarzan started to walk away. The jungle warrior turned to him and grunted in gorilla, the same word from the tree house, before walking into a cave.

"Come on," Naruto said, making a motion with his hand, "Let's follow him."

-dh-

Water dripped from the roof of the cave. The group splashed through the little puddles of water as they followed Tarzan through the different caverns.

Finally, he led everyone into a crevice. Sora looked around in amazement as he saw blue glowing butterflies lining the walls. Naruto smiled, enraptured by his surroundings. The jungle warrior grunted in gorilla again.

"This is your home?" Kiba asked.

Sora looked around, searching for his lost friends. Finding nothing, he turned to his ape friend. "But that means…" Tarzan held up his hand and brought it to his ear, listening to something.

"Oh, Huh?" Goofy asked. Everyone was quiet. In the silence, a roaring sound could be heard.

"The waterfalls…" Jane realized.

"Oh my!" Porter said, catching on. "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan spoke the word in gorilla again, but this time, he continued in English. "Friends there. See friends.

Jane thought for a moment and suddenly her face brightened. "Now I get it!" She repeated the gorilla word and translated. "Eh-hee-hoo-hoo-ha, means heart. Friends in our hearts."

"Hm, Heart," Tarzan repeated, putting it to memory.

"Oh…" Sora said, looking at the ground. "That's what it meant."

The jungle warrior looked at the boy and smiled. "Friends," he said, motioning at everyone in the cave. Sora looked around and saw Donald and Goofy, both smiling their own goofy smile at him; Naruto, grinning widely and rubbing his nose; Ino smiling widely; Kiba and Akamaru, showing feral smiles, but in a warm and friendly way; Professor Porter with Jane leaning on his shoulder. "Friends," Tarzan repeated. "Same heart." He looked down and continued. "Clayton lose heart." Sora nodded in understanding. "No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Naruto looked at the ground and was quiet for a very long time. He brought his head up with a warm smile, "Right! We're all together, even if we're separated!"

Sora smiled at his loud friend and turned to Donald. Immediately his smile turned into a sheepish frown. "Sorry about what I said," he told the magician, rubbing the back of his head.

Donald looked down and then back up. "I'm sorry, too," he finally said.

Goofy chuckled and grabbed both of them into a hug. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "All for one, huh?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I want in on the hug! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Three more Narutos appeared and they grabbed the remaining people and brought them into the hug shared by Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Let go of me, idiot!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked in amusement.

"Make me, Dog breath!" Naruto yelled back.

"Can't you think of any other name to insult me with?"

"What if I can't, Dog breath? Huh? Are you gonna bite me?"

"Don't tempt me," Kiba growled.

Naruto put his hands to his face and started to moan and feign fear. "Oooh! I'm so scared! OW! Why'd ya bite me?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up."

Everyone laughed as the two continued to bicker.

Sora chuckled as he watched their antics, but suddenly his mind was brought to other things. The keyblade had started to tug again, much like it had in Wonderland. Sora looked at Naruto, it was happening with his, too. They stared at their blades for a moment before looking up at the colony of butterflies, they were glowing more fiercely. Some of them started to fly around the room until they reveal, right in the middle of them all, the keyhole to the Deep Jungle. Sora & Naruto walked up to it, then held up the keyblades and a beam of light shot out at the keyhole. A clicking sound was heard and the hole disappeared.

"Looks like we found another one," Naruto said.

Suddenly, something fell from where the hole had been. "A Gummi!" Donald said, excitedly.

Goofy looked at it and frowned. "But it's sure not the king's," he replied sadly.

The two comrades were downcast when they realized they were not any closer to finding their friend.

"Hey, you two," Naruto said, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "We'll find the king, Riku and Kairi, and Sasuke and Sakura, dattebayo!" When the two didn't cheer up, Naruto pointed at his headband. "I swear on the symbol of the Leaf Village that I will not stop until I find all of our precious people! And you better believe it!"

Sora walked over. "He's right. As long as we stick together, there's nothing we won't accomplish!"

"Yah know something," Goofy said, the beginnings of a smile showing on his face. "I think yer right! What do ya say, Donald?"

The magician sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well someone's gotta keep you guys in line." The four laughed and all sadness was forgotten. Terk came up to Donald, a suggestive look in her eye.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane joked.

"Oh, yes quite." Professor Porter agreed.

Ino giggled.

"Huh?" Donald said looking around & jumping when he noticed Terk there, looking at him. He waved his hands in front of his face, "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Then, he began to run, Terk chasing him.

Everyone burst into laughter again.

-kjd-

They may never know it, but they were being watched once again by the strange group of shadowy people.

"What drew the heartless to that world?" one of them asked, musingly.

**"The hunter lured them there,"** Maleficent said from her throne. **"It was his lust for power that was the bait. And perhaps the two strangers there as well."**

"At least they were smart enough not to mess with the heartless," one of them said, scornfully.

"They seemed to know the little blonde brat," another contributed.

The first shadow interrupted, "But the boys found another keyhole!"

**"Fear not,"** Maleficent told them. **"They still remain blissfully unaware of other plan."**

"Yes," a feminine voice chortled. "The princesses."

Maleficent nodded. **"They are falling into our hands, one by one. If we continue to find them, then our goal will be well within reach."**

**-kh-**

"Well I guess we better get going." Sora said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes I'd do like to know."

"It's nearby." Donald said vaguely.

Tarzan walked up to Sora & Naruto. "Sora, Tarzan, Naruto, friends," he said.

Sora & Naruto turned & smiled warmly. "Friends," they repeated.

Naruto & Sora felt something glow in their pockets, it was a new keychain for both of them!

-lj-

The Gummi block glinted in the light as Goofy held it up. "The Gummi that came out of that glowing keyhole-shape…" Ino started, "it's not like the others. Do you know what it's used for?"

"I dunno," Donald said.

"Maybe Leon will know," Goofy said.

"Who's Leon?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Hmm, he's a guy who looks like Iruka-sensei, sort of, but he acts like Teme." the blonde replied.

Donald thought about it. "Hmmm… he might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" And without further ado, started to fly the ship towards the small town where they had met.

Sora looked at the duck magician and to the controls before back to the magician. "I wanna be pilot!" he whined.

"No," Donald said flatly. There was no way he was flying again. Sora started to push the duck out of his chair in attempt to gain control. "Hey, Stop it!" he quacked.

The brunette crossed his arms and pouted saying, "Oh come on! I'm the Keyblade master!"

Naruto coughed, looking at Sora.

"The older Keyblade Master." Sora corrected himself.

Donald glared daggers at him. "I don't care who you are! No!" Sora started push again and tried to grab a joystick.

Ino giggled. "Here we go again..."

Naruto laughed.

-kj-

"Thank you for reading. Please, no flamieos, I'm very sensitive."

Disasré snorts. "Not."

I glare at her. "Anyways see you next time, &—OH LOOK MAXIMUM RIDE!"

Disasré sweatdrops, "I apologize for her randomness," glares at me as I read one of my favorite parts in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. "Bye, I hope you enjoyed."

Next Time: Advice and Knowledge

"Waaah, it's you!"


	17. Advice and Knowledge

I'm sleeping, I'm dreaming, I mumble in my sleep, "I own Naruto & Kingdom Hearts!"

Whoops I'm back to reality, "Dammnit! I don't own anything!"

-Hehe-

Sora walked through the gates of Traverse Town followed by his friends. Akamaru barked. Kiba translated for the group. "So where do we go now?"

"Hey look! It's Yuffie!" Naruto yelled, and sure enough, there she was standing by the mailbox with her back facing the group.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried out. The kunoichi turned around and smiled when she saw who had called her name out.

"Naruto! Sora! Goofy! Donald! Hey guys! Oh? Who are they?"

Naruto grinned. "These are some of my friends. Ino, Kiba, and the dog is Akamaru. They're shinobi just like me!"

"We actually come from the same village," Kiba informed her. The dog boy looked at Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye. "And actually, he shouldn't be a shinobi in the first place. He failed the Genin test."

Naruto bristled and turned on the Inuzuka. "You wanna say that again?"

Kiba smirked. "You. Failed. The. Genin. Test," he repeated, emphasizing each word.

"I DIDN'T FAIL! I MADE A HUNDRED KAGE BUNSHINS FOR YOUR INFORMATION! DANGIT! LET GO OF ME SORA! I'M GONNA KILL HIM, Believe it!" (A/N: LOL, I made every word capitalized, except Believe it.)

Goofy, totally oblivious to what was going on, started chatting with Yuffie. "So do ya know where we could find Leon? Ah-yuck! We gotta tell 'im about what we found."

Yuffie, a bit flustered from the scene, had to take a moment to reply. "Uh… um… Oh! I... think he's in the underground cave."

"OW! QUIT BITING ME, NARUTO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!"

Goofy smiled. "Hey, uh, where's the underground cave?"

"It's… um… in the back alley. Are you gonna do anything about that?"

"Do 'bout what?"

"NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU SO BAD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL HAVE FROSTBITE!"

"SHUT UP, DONALD!"

"Boys, if you don't stop fighting—I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKING HEADS OFF & FEED THEM TO THE HEARTLESS!" (Haha, classic Ino.)

Yuffie pointed. "That."

Goofy turned around to look and turned back to Yuffie. "Oh they're just playin'."

-do-

"So, you found the keyhole." As Yuffie had predicted, the gang had found Leon in the underground cave training with his gunblade. As soon as they saw him, Sora had gone into a whole narrative about what had happened on Wonderland and the Deep Jungle, with some minor interruptions from Donald. Goofy had introduced Kiba and Ino & Sasune.

_Leon's kinda cute, but he's too old for me_, Ino thought.

"Yeah, the Keyblades locked it automatically," Sora said with a grin. Naruto puffed his chest out proudly. Sasune mewled softly

"Good." Leon responded.

"So what exactly are these keyholes anyways?" Kiba asked, not able to hold the question in any longer.

Leon nodded to him and explained. "You wouldn't know of course. Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith explained.

"The Heart of that world?" Naruto asked.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole & do something to the core of that world. The Heartless are trying to steal the hearts of each world. They exist in every heart, & appear when Darkness enters the heart."

"What happens to the world?" Ino asks.

"When the heartless steal the heart, the world will disappear."

There was a collective gasp, "What!"

Leon looked at the blue-eyed boys. "That's why the Keyholes must be locked, using those keyblades." Said blue-eyed boys met Leon's eyes as he said, "You're the only ones who can do it, Sora, Naruto."

"Besides, seeing other worlds would probably serve you well. So that's why—"

"B-But we're just—"

"Don't worry." Said a warm fatherly voice. "You can do it, Sora, Naruto."

They saw a man carrying drinks…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" A certain blond squealed happily & he tackled said sensei into a hug, knocking the breath out of the man.

"It-it's nice to see you too, N-n-Naruto. Can't—breathe!"

"Oops, sorry."

Ino & Kiba smiled at Iruka, their old sensei.

Leon introduced the woman as Aerith & she offered them lemonade, only Leon refused. All throughout this, Naruto sat comfortably in Iruka's lap.

Leon looked at them, "That's why your keys are so important," he said, addressing Sora & Naruto.

Aerith smiled sweetly at them, but a deep sadness glimmered in her eyes. "Please lock the keyholes. You're the only ones who can."

Naruto frowned. This was too much for him. The fate of the world had been placed in his & Sora's hands. Literally. "I don't know…"

"I'd go man!" Kiba said, grinning his feral smile. "Even if only to see the worlds. This is all so new!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ino.

Goofy grinned at him. "We gotta find your friends and King Mickey."

A smile slowly spread across Sora & Naruto's faces until they finally spoke. Naruto said, "I guess you're right. Okay! Let's do it!"

Sora said, "I guess you're right! Okay!" (jeez, too similar)

-hmm-

"Hey Leon, this Gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Sora asked.

… Leon thought. He said, "…"

"Ask Cid, he should know." Aerith said.

Kiba yawned. "So what are we gonna do while you all run off?" The dog boy stretched and leaned against the cave wall, looking very much like Shikamaru. "It's not like there's enough room for all of us if you keep on finding people." Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"He's right," Donald said. "You'll probably have to stay here for a bit." He nodded at Ino & Kiba.

Ino pouted, "Well, it'd be hard to train anyways, Okay!"

"I could leave a Kage Bunshin to keep you company," Naruto offered.

"You just want to hang out with Iruka-sensei." Ino retorted.

Naruto shrugged, "I can split the time." He made the hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto II sat where Naruto sat & Naruto moved to sit next to Sora.

"Come on," Aerith & Iruka said to the Konoha genin, "We'll show you where you can stay while you're here."

-go-

As Naruto, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the First District, the magician couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Do you really think that Cid will know what this is?"

Naruto looked back at the duck, who held the Gummi block they had found in the Deep Jungle between his fingers. The Keyblade bearer shrugged his shoulders. "That's what Leon said."

As the group walked, the brunette teenager fiddled with the strange green stone that Leon had given to him.

FLASHBACK!

"I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to have it now." Sora frowned. "This stone holds some mysterious power." However, Leon had no idea how to use it.

Flashback end.

The eldest keybearer shrugged. He had more important things to think about at the moment anyways.

Naruto was snapping in Sora's face, "We're going to see Cid, remember?"

Sora blushed with embarrassment, realizing that he'd stopped, "Sorry."

They found the old spacer in his accessory shop. "Well hey there," he said smiling when walked in. "What's up with' you? What've you got there? Hey! Well if it ain't a Gummi block."

"Yup." Donald said.

"Do you know what it does?" Naruto asked.

Cid's eyes widened in shock. Turning sharply on the boys, he exclaimed, "You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a Gummi ship and don't know nothin' about navigation Gummies? Bunch of pinheads."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

Cid ignored him. "Interspace ain't no playground!"

Donald's face reddened drastically and steam practically came out of his ears. Naruto was defensive & embarrassed. "There's a lot we don't know! So what!" the blonde shinobi yelled.

Donald continued his rave. "We're not stupid! We have to use the Gummi ship to go to other worlds! We don't have a choice!"

"Whoa, easy!" the shopkeeper said, holding up his hands in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture. "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right?"

"Well, I guess I could lend ya'll a hand ,then."

Sora smiled, "Thanks."

Naruto grinned as well, "Yeah, Thanks."

-geez, bipolar much?-

"These little navigation Gummies basically help you reach out farther than you would with a normally Gummi ship. You want one on your ship, right?"

Donald & Goofy nodded.

"Hmm. I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need delivered?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's just this book," Cid answered, holding up a square package. "It's really old. When the guy brought it in, it was so beat up, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But I did a pretty good if I do say so myself." The older man rubbed his fingernails on his shirt in a self-accomplished way. "Anyways, Could you deliver this book for me? It's the old house past the 3rd district. Look for a big fire sign."

Sora smiled. "Sure."

_**THUD!**__ Din-dong-bring-din-ding-dong!_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto yelped.

"Just the bell tower." Cid replied.

And with that, the four friends set off with a map and the package to deliver while Cid started on his work on their Gummi ship.

-hmph-

"Okay….OMYNARUTO&SORA I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! THANKS FOR READING! SCREEEAM!"

Next Time: Wizard's House and reunions.

"Nani? S-Sasuke?"

"Riku!"


	18. Wizard's House & Reunions

"I own nothing… I gotta go…"

-do-

Sora and the group had followed Cid's crude map to the Third District. Once there, however, the map was unsure as to where they should deliver the book. Sora turned the map upside down, sideways, and backwards, but still, the crayon-on-napkin drawing didn't make sense.

"Stupid, idiot, Gummi-geek," Donald grumbled under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Sora scratched his head in thought. What could they do? "Maybe if we split up and look for some sorta hint…" And so the group split up in search of any kind of clue to their destination. Naruto jumped onto the top of the roofs to get a higher look while Donald and Sora looked in opposite directions. Goofy however stared at a neon sign. On it was a map similar to the one that Cid had drawn for them, but it actually showed the paths between the three districts, as well as an emblem of fire, leading out of the third district.

"Hey guys?" Goofy asked. "I think I found a hint."

It didn't take long to find the door with a flame emblem, the same as on the sign, along one of the walls. I took a lot of discussing- as well as Sora beating his fists against the door- before the group realized that magic was the key. Naruto took aim with his keyblade and yelled, "FIRE!" At first nothing happened, but then the door began to creak and slowly open into a dark chamber.

In the middle of the chamber was an island with a worn down, old house on it. The rest of the room was filled with water excluding the stepping stones leading to the island's shore.

The inside of the house was in not much better condition than the outside, but it reminded Sora of something. Just as soon as the thought entered his head, a voice that he'd know anywhere came from the dark corner.

"There's something about this musty old place." Sora whipped around to see Kairi walking up behind him. His eyes widened enormously. Kairi? Here? How! Too shocked for words, Sora could only stare as Kairi walked past him, continuing her thought. "It reminds me of the Secret Place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls." She turned around and smiled at her dearest friend then. "Remember?"

"Kairi?" Sora asked in awe. Slowly, his hand went up to his heart.

Simultaneously, Naruto turned to see—Sakura! "Hmm, kinda reminds me of Sasuke's house, don't you agree, Naruto? Except his place is much cleaner."

"Sakura?" Naruto murmured, his hand already clenched at his heart.

"Sora? Naruto? What are you doing?" Goofy's question broke the illusion surrounding Sora & Naruto. The Keyblade Masters looked at him and then looked back, but, much to their dismay, Kairi & Sakura were gone.

Naruto looked up at the group. "Now what?" he asked, his eyes squinted in confusion. "There's no one here. What're we gonna do with the book?"

At that moment a loud crash sounded outside. "Get ready!" Sora shouted. "It might be the heartless."

The group suddenly lost there their fighting spirit as an old man walked in coughing from the dust outside. He was dressed rather unusually. A large, light blue cloak covered his obliviously scrawny body. On top of his head he wore a high pointed cap made of the same material as the cloak. The hat covered his snow white hair, but while his hair was short, his beard reached down to his ankles. In one hand he held a carpet bag and the other he held his round spectacles, trying to get all the dust off of them. Everything about him looked the part of a wizard.

"Who is this guy?" Donald whispered.

"Seems no one's bothered with keeping my house clean while I was away," he seemed to mutter to himself. "Can't make a clean landing with all of this dust blocking my sight." At that moment, the old man noticed the group. "Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected. Either that or the whole problem with Arthur being king took more time than I thought."

"Wha… you knew we were coming?" Sora asked in amazement.

The man nodded. "Of course." Presently, he set down his suitcase and tried to get all of the kinks out of his back.

Naruto looked at him in amazement. "Are you… a Heartless?"

Donald hit him on the head with his mage staff. "Does he look like one, idiot?"

The shinobi immediately jumped up and took a breath to begin yelling at the duck, but the old man interrupted him with a start of surprise. "Oh, my! No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. In fact, I just got back from helping a young pupil of mine. King Arthur of the Round Table, you know." As he looked around, his eyes crinkled with pleasure. "It's good to be home. Even though it looks dark and danky," he once again muttered to himself. "Anyways, your king has requested my help."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other in excitement before turning back to the wizard. "King Mickey?"

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Yes indeed, Donald, Goofy, and… uh…" The old wizard stopped in mid-nod. "I don't believe his Majesty gave me both of your names."

"I'm Sora, and this is Naruto," the older Keyblade Master introduced.

Merlin's eyes twinkled as he looked at Sora's & Naruto's hands, which still held their keyblades from earlier. "Ah. So you have found the keys."

Sora looked at their weapons with a hard stare. "So the king wants you to teach us magic?" he asked.

The old sorcerer nodded. "Indeed. You will find that you will need these skills in able to accomplish your goals. Not everything depends on brute strength. Sometimes the answer to a question can rely in thinking logically, after all, that's what makes the world go round. Oh bother. Let me clean up this mess real quick." Merlin raised his arms and started to wave them around speaking deeply, "Higitis figitus bigitus boom! Presto de atolium!" In an instant, the house was completely clean and well furnished. Merlin sighed as he lounged in a large arm chair. He lit his pipe and looked up to the ceiling. "Now what am I forgetting? Oh, yes! Of course. Alacazam! I have no idea what that stone in your pocket is, but she just might."

A small coach appeared in the corner near the door. "Go on boys, go on," Merlin motioned when they didn't move. With a hearty sigh the old wizard sank down even more into his chair.

Naruto instantly squatted down and squinted at the coach. "What is it?"

In a shower of light and sparkles, an old woman wearing a light blue cloak appeared. "Hello, dears," she said with a smile. "I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king, as well as Merlin, has asked me to assist you." She looked kindly at Naruto, "It's very nice to see you again." Naruto blinked, _Huh?_ The smile slowly faded and her eyes grew bright with tears. "I will do anything if you would save my dear godchild. She's been kidnapped by the darkness, you see."

Naruto nodded. She was hurting, too. And there would be more hopeless victims of the darkness if they didn't do something about it. "We'll save her. I promise."

A sudden tug in his pocket made Sora look down at the small gem that Leon had given him. He stared in it with wonder as it shown bright in his hand, almost as if it were alive. The brunette keyblade master looked up at the Fairy Godmother. Recognition was written all over her face. Sora held out the gem. "You know what this is, don't you?"

She took the green stone gingerly. "Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem."

Naruto looked at Donald who simply shrugged. Goofy finally asked the question on their minds. "Uh, what's a summon gem?"

The Fairy Godmother smiled at him and stroked the stone in a comforting way. "This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants." Sora and Naruto deflated, thinking of their friends from their respected homes. Did that mean that they were all gone as well? The Fairy Godmother continued. "But this one had such a strong heart," She said with pride. "he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"That sucks!" Naruto said, frowning. "Who wants to live like a stone for the rest of their life?"

Donald nodded in agreement with the blonde. Sora asked, "Can he regain himself?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, until his world is returned, only his spirit can be restored. Now watch!" she said with a gleam in her eye. "Bibbity, bobbity, boo!"

The silhouette of a lion appeared in the room for a moment. Sora opened his mouth to ask who it was when the word "Simba," came from his lips instead.

The Fairy Godmother chuckled. "Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find more these gems, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. You must save these poor souls."

Sora looked at his friends and grinned, putting his hands behind his back. "Don't worry. We will."

Naruto grinned as well, "Yeah! You can count on us!"

-teehee-

After their talk with the Fairy Godmother, Sora and the group had returned to Merlin to give him the book. Merlin squinted at it for a moment before recognition hit him. "Oh that book… So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you."

The old wizard looked at Sora while he placed the book on a stand. "You wish to know what kind of book it is?" It was not a question. He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't even know, myself. In fact it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day." Naruto was about to ask how a book could do such a thing when Merlin, once again, cut him off. "Now I don't know how it did, but when I opened it, it was there." The blonde shinobi was beginning to wonder if the old wizard could tell the future. That'd be a question to ask later.

"The book was such a curious one that I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin's eyes crinkled in delight as he lowered his voice. "I guess I'll put it here somewhere for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. Now, it will only hold two people at a time, but I'll let you look at it whenever you want to. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me."

Sora looked at his friends. "Does anyone mind if I go in?" Donald smiled and took the book off the shelf while Goofy grinned and motioned him to go. Naruto jumped up & down, "Me, too! Me too!" Donald flipped open the book and held it out towards Sora & Naruto who took a jump and magically shrunk to the size of the illustrations.

-um-

Sora & Naruto entered a lush green meadow, with several trees, just a log with a yellow teddy bear that came up to Naruto's thigh, he was wearing a red shirt.

"Think, think. Think, think."

They came up to the bear on log. "Hi there!" Sora greeted

Naruto smiled, "Hi, what's wrong?"

The bear looked up, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Who's Pooh?" Naruto sat down in front of the bear.

"Yes?" The bear put his arm down & looked at Naruto.

"Wait a second. You're Pooh?" Sora sat down next to Pooh.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"

"I'm Sora."

"& I'm Naruto!"

"Oh, hello, Sora, Naruto. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"

"Well, no. Why would I do that? We've only just met." Sora chuckled.

Naruto grinned, "Right!"

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, coming up to sit on the other side of Pooh.

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks…And every day, I'd eat some hunny. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now." Pooh rubbed his tummy.

Pooh looked up at Sora, then at Naruto, "But now everyone's gone." He raised his arms sadly as he spoke. "All my friends , & my favorite Hunny tree, too. Everyone must have gone away while I was napping, I think… So who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well." He jumped off the log, staring straight forward." He rested his elbow in his paw as he rested his chin in his other paw. "But I wonder, how to say goodbye to myself?"

Then, he held his paws to his temples. "Think, think, think."

Then Pooh suddenly straightened up, "Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." Pooh walked away to a destination that he only knew of.

-huh-

Naruto & Sora had followed Pooh.

"That must be his house!" Naruto said.

"Let's take a look!" Sora replied.

They went inside.

-ja-

Pooh sat on the floor, looking into a jar. "Oh, bother. There's no more hunny left. If only the Hunny tree would visit… Then I could eat my fill." He put the jar down with an unhappy sigh. He got up & left.

The boys left the house soon after.

-kk-

An owl waited for them outside. "Let me guess: You'd like to know what happens next. Unfortunately, some of the pages are missing, so I can't tell you yet. The pages are scattered in many worlds. Would you find them for us?"

"Yes!" The keybearers agreed.

-Ja-

Sora waved goodbye to Merlin and walked into the third district. The old magician had showed him a few spells after he had come back from the 100 Acre Woods, promising to teach him more later when they both had more time. Merlin had asked them to find more pages of the book if they could. "After all," he had said, "a book is its own world."

Donald frowned when the door closed. "Looks like we have more things to find," he grumbled. But no one had time to comment.

"Sora! Naruto! There's heartless!" Goofy yelled suddenly, bringing everyone to attention.

The keyblade masters scowled at them. Why couldn't they just leave them alone for just once? But as the group prepared to lunge, the heartless disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Sora & Naruto gaped in surprise at the figures standing in front of them, holding a keyblade and expertly swinging it.

"There you are!" Riku said, smiling. "What's going on?"

"It took forever to find you, Naruto." Sasuke said

Sora & Naruto grinned widely and rushed up to them. "Riku!" "Teme!" they exclaimed. Sora & Naruto were pulling their friend's cheeks out, either in an attempt to make him keep smiling,(Sora) or to see if he was real(Naruto).

Riku pouted. "Hey, hey, cut it out." Sora grinned widely and looked his friend up and down.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto jumped back & clapped his hands together, "Sugoi, you're for real, Sasuke!"

"I'm not dreaming this time. Right?" the brunette keyblade bearer asked.

Riku smiled again and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I hope not," he said with a chuckle. "It took forever to find you."

"Riku!" Sora smiled widely.

"Teme." Naruto did the same.

They walked a bit.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asked

"& Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Isn't she with you?" the other boys asked.

"No…"

Then Riku started saying not to worry & stuff.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to us. We know this—"

The dark-haired teen was interrupted as Sora & Naruto got rid of a heartless behind the boys.

"Leave it to who?" the boys said cockily.

Riku & Sasuke walked up to their friends.

"Sora, what did you—" Riku started to ask.

"We've been looking for you, Kairi, & Sakura-san, too, with their help." Sora said

Donald & Goofy nodded.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ahem. My name is—"

"We've visited so many places & worlds, looking for you." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

"Really? Well, what do you know?" Riku said, his gaze on Sora.

"I never would have guessed," Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Oh, & guess what?" Goofy startled the four, placing his hands on the blue-eyed duo's shoulders. "Sora & Naruto are the Keyblade masters."

Naruto blushed heatedly, surprising Sasuke & Sora.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald said meanly, his arms crossed, glaring at them.

The keybearers got in Donald's face, "What's that mean!"

Riku & Sasuke broke up the fight that was sure to come by saying, "So this is called a keyblade?" The group looked up to see Riku holding Sora's weapon up and inspecting it while Sasuke was doing the same with Naruto's.

The blue-eyed duo looked at their hands. "Huh?" Neither remembered summoning it. "Hey! Give it back!" The keybearers lunged for his friends.

Riku & Sasuke back up a pace and ignored Sora as he lost his balance and fell on his back & Naruto just stood on one leg for a second & regained his balance. The silver haired teen was more interested in the Keys, Same for the black-haired one. Naruto could feel a slight bit of jealousy in the air. "Catch," Riku said in a monotone voice before throwing the keyblade.

Sasuke just gently placed Naruto's in the blonde's hand, catching him off guard.

"Whoa!" The newly standing up Sora caught the weapon in both hands, almost dropping it. Once he had regained his balance with both feet and keyblade, the brunette looked at his best friend. "Okay. So you're coming with us, right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Yeah, you too, Teme!"

Donald, and Goofy looked at each other in fright. If Riku & Sasuke came, they might as well just abandon their own separate missions. Sora & Naruto were loyal, but they were easily distracted and the two(Sasuke and Riku) seemed to be expert at distracting them.

Sora continued, not notice his friend's stares. "We got this awesome ship. Wait 'til you see it!"

"It's so Kakoi!" Naruto agreed

Donald finally decided to take a stand. "No. They can't come!" the duck shouted with an angry face. Riku had seen them exchanging looks and he knew the reasoning behind it. Sasuke frowned at the entire group.

"What?" said Sora while stopping a foot down.

Naruto whipped around to glare at Donald.

"Forget it!" Donald threw back.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

Sasuke looked expectantly at Naruto, _Please…_

"He's my teammate!"

_No…_

Donald's face was turning red. "I don't care."

Goofy looked up from the fight and back at Riku & Sasuke. "Huh? They're gone!" he exclaimed.

Sora examined the entire area. "Riku?" The square was completely empty.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked around.

Donald stood waiting for the keybearers with arms crossed and his foot tapping. Sora didn't face him, but his disappointment was evident in his voice. "Nice going."

"You scared them off." Naruto mumbled.

The brunette scratched his head. "Oh, well. At least he's okay."

Naruto nodded.

Sora's hands went behind his head in his relaxing way and looked up at the sky. "And who knows. Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

"And Sakura!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"And the king, too!" Goofy joined in.

-kk-

"You see? It's just as I told you," said a chilling voice. Riku glared up at Maleficent. He didn't want to believe her, but the truth was right below him in the square. Sasuke looked away, his breathe unhappy.

"While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply… replaced you with some new companions."

Riku glared down at the boy he had once called his best friend. Maleficent was right. Sora didn't care for either him or Kairi. Otherwise he wouldn't have all these new people he called friends. Well, if that was the way it was, then so be it. Riku would get some new friends of his own to replace Sora and he'd find Kairi on his own.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, the blonde was saying something to that brunette, how dare they! The last time Naruto had referred to Sasuke he'd said, best friend & rival. Now he was just a teammate! He'd have to find a way to get back up there!

Maleficent felt their fury and added one more stinging remark. Just a little more anger and they would be under her control. "It's quite evident that they value them are more than they values you." Riku gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to him. Sasuke froze, his eyes never leaving Naruto. The witch smiled. "You're better off without those wretched boys."

Maleficent leaned over Riku, "Now think no more of them & come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

And Riku figured she must be right and followed her into the dark portal. Sasuke followed them, a plan forming in his mind.

-heh-

"Thank You for reading. Please be nice in reviews! Just to let you know, Sasuke really wants Naruto to view him as a precious person, that's why he was acting that way."

BTW: '-san' is a suffix people can put at the end of another's name in japan.

Next Time: Maleficent

"Neeee, that's terrible!"


	19. Maleficent

"I hate Maleficent….I own nothing."

-kj-

"HEY!" Yuffie called, waving at the boys, "You guys done with your errand? Come with me, We're going to have a strategy meeting in our secret hideout."

The boys nodded & followed.

-kj-

"Yoo-hoo! Yuffie has arrived!" The group entered into a very modern house with a very serious atmosphere. "Oops."

"Is it depressing in here or What?" Naruto said.

Sora nodded.

"You guys hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Leon said.

"What?" Yuffie said, looking very solemn.

"Who is she?" Sora said, just as Naruto asked, "Who?"

"A witch, man! She's a witch!" Cid yelled.

"She is the reason this town is full of heartless." Leon said from where he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Don't take her lightly."

Yuffie had the revenge look in her eyes, "She's been using the heartless for years. We lost our world, thanks to her."

"Oh!" Naruto frowned, he already didn't like Maleficent.

"One day, a swarm of heartless took over our world! That was nine years ago."

Cid gestured to Aerith, Leon, & Yuffie. "That's why I got outta that mess & came here with these guys."

"That's awful!" Donald said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Aerith entered the room. "He dedicated his life to studying the heartless."

Cid sat down & looked at the boys, "His report should tell us how to get rid of them."

"Where's this report?" Naruto asked, then turned to Donald, "STOP TAPPING YOUR FOOT, DAMMNIT!"

"We don't know." Leon said simply.

"It scattered when our world was destroyed." Aerith sighed.

Cid huffed, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

-jj-

"So, you delivered the book?" Cid asked the boys.

Naruto nodded, "Uh-huh."

"That navigation Gummi's installed & ready to roll. You find more, you bring 'em to me. I threw in a warp Gummi just for the heck of it. Now, you can jump to worlds you've been before."

"Cool" Sora said.

"Well, better get back to my real job," Cid said.

"What's your real job?" Naruto asked.

Cid grinned playfully, "You'll see. See me at 1st district."

-jj-

"Um, yeah. This was short, but we needed to move on. Oh, BTW Sasune's with Kiba, Ino, & Naruto II. He'll be back, don't worry. Be nice in Reviews. DON'T EAT SAND."

Naruto frowned, "Sasune almost did that once…"

"TMI" chanted everyone.

Next Time: Meet Pinocchio and Olympus Coliseum.

"That's not fair!"


	20. Meet Pinochio and the Olympus Coliseum!

"Prepare for Episode 19 of Kingdom Hearts, two Keybearers?, which I own! But I don't own Kingdom hearts or Naruto!" I laugh, "See the hilarity in that sentence?"

Beginning Credits:

Director: Disasré

Producer: Father of Sasunaru-Everblue(he bought my laptop….)

Script Writer: Sasunaru-Everblue

Naruto: Junko Takeuchi

Sasuke: Noriaki Sugiyama

Ino: Ryouka Yuzuki

Kiba: Kousuke Toriumi

Iruka: Toshihiko Seki

Riku: David Gallagher

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Leon: David Boreanaz

Aerith: Mandy Moore

Yuffie: Christy Carlson Romano

Okay, I'm done. Enjoy

"I've been thinking about the bell in 2nd district." Aerith said.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora queried.

"The one above the Gizmo shop." Yuffie burst into the conversation. "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out, ring it 3 times & see what happens." Cid said.

Naruto met Sora's eyes, _Please no._

"We'll see." Sora said

-kjl-

The Gang went to 1st district.

-kjk-

"Hey, now that was quick! Now you know. I'm in the Gummi block business. Workin' on your Gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount. It's a special give-away, kids." Cid said, giving them a Gummi.

-jh-

The group walked in Cid's store. They saw a puppet looking like it was hiding or something.

Jiminy hopped on Sora's shoulder, "Well, well, as I live & breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" He jumped down in front of the puppet boy.

Said Pinocchio raised his head. "Oh. Hi, Jiminy." He smiled widely.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" Jiminy asked.

"Um…" Pinocchio looked thoughtful, "Playing hide-and-seek."

Jiminy sighed, pacing the floor. "I just don't believe it. & here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you! Why of all the—"

Jiminy heard something & he looked up, Pinocchio's nose had grown! Jiminy had been lied to!

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed. "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me, what is this?" The cricket asked his charge, gesturing to the item next to him.

"It was a present." His nose grew longer.

"No fibbing, now!" Jiminy scolded. "You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows & grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!"

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

Naruto frowned, before he met Iruka-sensei, but after he'd decided he'd become Hokage, that was his take on this as well. When he met his sensei, his conscience was developed.

"Oh, my! Who told you that!" Jiminy said. "You need some advice from your conscience!"

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy!" Pinocchio said enthusiastically. "I'll never tell lies as long as you're around!" His nose shrank back to normal.

Naruto compared their relationship to his & Iruka-sensei's, he'd be Pinocchio & Iruka-sensei would be Jiminy. He smiled softly.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?"

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?"

"He's not with you?"

"No…" Pinocchio said sadly, then he chirped enthusiastically, "Jiminy, let's go find Father!"

Naruto backed away & sat on one of the couches behind them, so even a puppet had a least one parent, he knew his parent, too! Most of whom he'd met had had at least one family member that they lived with, knew or knew of. Not him.

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers & temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here." Jiminy turned & gestured towards his friends, "These fellows will be helping me."

"We will?" Sora asked.

"Well, shall we go, everyone?"

"You could've asked us, first…" Naruto said, still slightly recovering from the parent blow.

-jl-

"There's our next Destination!"

-kl-

Naruto whistled as his surroundings, "Flashy."

"Look at that huge gate!" Sora yelled.

Jiminy pulled out a book, "Ah-hem…Let's see…'Here at the Olympus Coliseum…' It says they periodically hold a fighting tournament at the Coliseum."

"Oh, really?" Naruto had anger in his eyes, but he'd slitted them, so nobody realized.

"A Fighting tournament?" Sora eagerly started racing towards the Coliseum.

Naruto yawned, "They just watch you risk your lives & possibly get killed for their entertainment."

Donald noted the disgust in his voice. So, partly for Naruto's non-grumpiness he yelled at Sora, "WE HAVE NO TIME FOR A TOURNAMENT! SORA!"

"Aww, come on—let's just take a peek!"

Donald looked at Naruto, who noticed, "What? Let's go, I wanna see how this goes."

Donald blinked at him, surprised.

They followed Sora.

-kh-

They entered the lobby, a satyr had his back turned to them. Sora walked up to the Satyr, who still didn't turn around.

"Um…" Sora began.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Mr. Goat Feet had his hands on his hips as he said this.

Sora shrugged, walked over to said pedestal & attempted to move it, attempted being the keyword here.

Naruto just sat & watched, a bowl of ramen in his hand as he slurped slowly, savoring it.(for once.)

"It weighs a ton!" Sora said, surprised, he thought it'd be hard, but it was actually impossible!

Naruto got up & followed Sora & the others to the satyr, who still had yet to look at them.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said simply.

"What? Too heavy?" The satyr dude laughed, & scolded, "Hercules, since when have you been such a little—" The satyr turned around, seeing Sora & his friends. "Oh! _Wrong guy_. What're you doing here?" he jumped down, "This here's the world-famous coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pipsqueaks."

Naruto glared & Sora glowered.

Mr. Mean-satyr put his hand on his hips, "Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum."

Naruto crossed his arms & snarled, "You've freaking got heroes right here in front of you!"

"Yup!" Goofy placed his arms on the youngests' shoulders. "They're real heroes chosen by the keyblade!"

Sora smiled & Naruto smirked.

"& we're heroes, too." Donald pointed to himself.

"Heroes? Those two runts?" the satyr laughed.

Naruto almost lunged, but Goofy held him back, "Calm down Naruto, Ah-yuk!"

"What's so funny?" Sora growled. "We've fought bunches of monsters!"

Satyr-dude laughed a little more. "Hey, if you can't even move this…" the satyr attempted to move it, keyword, attempted. "You can't call yourself…" he tried some more, it didn't move. Sora crossed his arms & Naruto smirked. "a hero!" Epic fail, Satyr, epic fail…

He fell on his butt, sighing & panting. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head.

-hmj-

After some training with Phil…

-kll-

"You know, you ain't bad kiddoes."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Looks like we're heading for the games."

Sora grinned.

"'Fraid not." Phil said

"Huh, what? Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!"

Naruto scowled & Kyuubi facefaulted, _**That was more than two words!**_

Goofy counted the words on his fingers & had a similar thought running through his head as the Kyuubi.

"Come on!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

Phil gave them a scroll, _Thunder!_

_-kk-_

They walked outside & the keybearers were fuming.

"What's that Old Goat's deal?" Sora yelled.

"TREATING US LIKE FREAKING TODDLERS!" Naruto screamed, "THAT BAST—"

A blue man with fire-made hair stepped forward, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

"Who are you?" Donald pointed at Hades.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess." He walked towards Sora & Naruto. "You want to enter the games, right?"

Bony hands placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

He put his hand in front of Naruto's face, a spiral of blue flames & a pass laid innocently in the man's hand.

"A pass?" Sora said, looking up at the black-robed man with trusting eyes.

"Catch?" Naruto asked, innocently suspicious.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, little shorties." He explained, then he walked away.

-jj-

"Okay…this was Kingdom hearts, two keybearers?. The only Fanfiction that makes you laugh, cry, scream, & prevent heart disease!"

Next Time: That's what a hero's all about!

"Something strange is going on here!"


	21. That's what a hero's all about!

"Hi, bro's getting on nerves for a second. I OWN NOTHING! Oh, Btw, review or I'll mail my brother to your house. (trust me, It'll hurt him, a lot more than it'll hurt you. ) Any resemblance in this storyline to any Fanfiction, living, dead, or orphaned is purely coincidental! ENJOY!"

-jj-

They walked up to Phil.

-lk-

"Hey, how'd you get this?" the satyr asked.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora said.

"Well… I guess so. We start with the Preliminaries! You ready?"

"YEAH! Let's go!" Naruto growled, thirsty to prove himself.

"Some real weirdoes signed up for the games. Better watch yourself."

After the 1st match…

-jnlk-

A blond man walked by, with blue eyes, strongly reminding Naruto of himself. Sora, Naruto, & the man's eyes met as he walked.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." Phil crossed him arms. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

-jo-

After a few more…

-kj-

"Say you're better than I thought, kiddies! Wish he was here to see this."

"Who?" Sora asked Phil.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father…" Phil sighed, then shooed them to their next match.

-kjk-

More….

-kj-

"Winner- Keyblade Squad!"

Phil made his way to the boys'('Keyblade Squad') locker room. "All right! We're winning our way up the ladder! Let's keep this streak goin'!" His entered their room, to see Naruto taking a nap, so he'd be sitting the next few out, huh? The other three were huddled around eachother & whispering.

"? What's the matter?"

"Isn't it weird that there are heartless in this tournament? I told Naruto that, but he didn't seem surprised." Sora murmured.

"We have to find the keyhole of this world, too." Donald whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about? You have to get ready for your next fight!" Phil came between them.

"Your next opponent is…"

-kl-

One more match…

-jk-

"Those little punks are your next opponent, okay?" Hades said to the blonde man. "Now, don't blow it. Just take them out."

Cloud stared at him, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a couple of kids? Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" Hades burst. "I know it says you're only required to Kill Hercules in this tournament. But you gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on." Hades pointed at the blonde & Brunette talking to Phil.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule # 11: It's all just a game, so let loose & have fun with it!" Hades pumped his fists. Then he looked back at Cloud, "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades chuckled.

Cloud got up & walked away.

When he was out of hearing range, "Jeez, stiffer than the stiffs back home. But still," Hades smirked. "suckers like him are hard to come by..."

-hk-

**Growwwllllllllllll…. Snarl. Snarl. Growwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllll….**

**-kl-**

More…

-kl-

Sora, Goofy, Donald, & Naruto defeated Cloud & won the tournament. I think…

Sora & Naruto walked up to Cloud, who got up.

Cloud swirled around, only to be crushed by a black paw. The owner of said paw, was a big black dog with three heads & red eyes. Their teeth were yellow, & they were spewing out black smoke.

Sora gasped & Naruto froze where he stood, if Akamaru were here, he could take down the black lab easily.

Hades, standing in the shadows, talked to himself, "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades turned around & dissipated into the darkness.

-kj-

A man picked Cerberus up. Phil recognized the man, & cried out from the stands, "Herc!"

Herc turned to Phil, "Phil, get them out of here!"

Donald & Goofy yelled as they ran, Sora started to run, but Naruto didn't follow, Sora ran back & lured Naruto away with promises of ramen & shotgun in the ship. Slowly, in his mentally vacant & dazed state Naruto followed slowly, at an agonizingly slow pace, I might add.

-kj-

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld." Then, Phil said confidently, "Hercules should finish it off in a second or two…" Phil was interrupted by Hercules yell "AAAH!"

"Oh no…" Phil had a fearful look in his eyes. "Can he take them on alone? Hercules! I hope Herc's okay! Wish I could go in!"

_Cling_. "! Where are you going kid? You're not going into the arena?"

"We're going to help Hercules." Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Phil gripped the back of Naruto's & Sora's jackets, then he yanked, pulling them back. "This ain't some match. This is for real!"

"We know." Sora said.

Naruto nodded, "We're not afraid."

Sora grinned, "You can decide if we are hero material or not."

"Careful, kids" Phil said, looking at them worriedly.

-kl-

"Hercules!" The boys yelled.

Cerberus turned from his prey, staring at the four.

"We'll take it from here!" Naruto yelled.

Hercules ran with Cloud draped over his shoulder.

"Kids!" Phil shouted, "I got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!"

_TWO WORDS?_ Were the thoughts in Goofy & Donald's heads.

_**He's weird.**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto.

_Shut up!_

_-uj-_

"See ya next time!"

Next Time: Storms on their way to Agrabah

"Waah! Let's go! Go! Go!"


	22. Storms on their way to Agrabah

"I own nothing, review, be nice, enjoy!"

-kjj-

"NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR HOUR OF NEED!"

"Bushy Brows?" Naruto said, eyes widening in Disbelief.

Yes, it was indeed Rock Lee who came running, "OUR YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, HERCULES & PHIL HAVE REQUESTED I ASSIST YOU IN THIS MAGNIFICENTLY YOUTHFUL—" Naruto quickly muffled Lee, "Yeah, yeah nice to see you too. Let's just take this mangy mutt out & you can tell me your story as best you can, LATER!"

"OF COURSE MY YOUNG, YOUTHFUL NARUTO! AND YOU MUST TELL ME YOURS! LET US COMPLETE THIS MALEVALENT BATTLE TOGETHER! LEAF HURRICANE!"

"Rasengan!"

-kh-

After the battle Cerberus fell to the ground.

Naruto cheered, then turned to Lee, "Story, now."

Rock Lee nodded to his younger friend, "Naruto, after my mission I went to my youthful home & embraced my Youthful GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto smacked him upside his head, "Continue."

"I went to bed to rest up for more training, then I awoke here, in The Olympus Coliseum. Phil found me, & took pity on my youthful self, he took me in & trained with me. Then he mentioned you a week ago, saying that he was training with you & you were competing, while we never got to see eachother face to face, I watched your matches, cheering, you & your friends on! But, I was usually busy training or doing chores or sleeping. & you were doing the same, except instead of chores, you were competing! Then, Cerberus came & I asked Hercules & Phil if I could help. & well, you know the rest my youthful friend! Now, what is your youthful tale?"

Naruto sighed, _I might as well start at the beginning…._

_-jk-_

Phil stood before the five, reading a piece of parchment. Hercules stood beside him with his arms crossed & a smile on his face. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights & privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald interrupted loudly.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil retorted harshly.

Goofy looked up innocently, "So, uh, what does it take?"

Phil crossed his arms, about to respond but somebody beat him to it.

Hercules smiled sweetly, "Well, that's just something you have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

Naruto grinned, "Got it."

Phil looked over at the stadium entryway, "There ain't gonna be any games for a while, so I guess you'll have to wait to prove yourselves. Gotta clean up the mess."

"No problem!" Sora said, "We can wait! We'll participate as soon as we can!"

"Yeah, we'll be back!" Naruto nodded.

They walked out of the room. Hercules waved goodbye.

Phil stroked his goatee, "I still can't believe those squirts actually beat Cerberus."

Hercules whispered in Phil's ear. "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guys jumped in."

Phil turned to Hercules, "My lips are sealed."

-hj-

Naruto examined his hero license & laughed, "Never thought you'd need a license to be a hero!"

Sora smiled at Naruto, who had duck taped Lee's mouth, don't worry he could breathe through his nose.

Naruto blinked, "Hey, isn't that Cloud?"

Sora looked over, it was! "Yeah, let's see if he's okay."

-hkj-

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked the man.

The man looked up, to see his defeaters. "Yeah."

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" Naruto asked

Cloud blinked & rested his mouth on his hands. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help."

The boys remained silent, of course Rock Lee had no choice in that matter, oh well.

"I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud got up & looked up, "I fell into darkness, & I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Naruto assured.

Cloud looked at him.

"We're searching, too."

Cloud had the feeling that he was mostly talking about himself & Sora.

Sora & Naruto stared into Cloud's eyes & he stared into theirs.

"For your light?" the oldest of the three asked.

Naruto & Sora nodded.

Cloud began walking towards them, & stopped in front of them both. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud placed something in Naruto's hand, then he walked away.

Sora turned, "How about a rematch sometime?"

"Fair & square," Naruto agreed. "no dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped & turned to them, "I think I'll pass." He smiled secretly.

Naruto & Sora smiled back.

Cloud walked away.

Then, they all left.

-awww…-

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you & he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!" Hades turned red & his hair turned green.

Hades panted heavily after his little tantrum.

"Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax." Hades said to himself. "Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of all of them." Hades clenched his hand. & he noticed Maleficent behind him.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." Hades wasn't about to be her pawn. He was a god!

"**As you wish. Fight to your heart's content."**

Hades nodded, smiling, then he swirled around, a snarl on his face, as she walked away.

-dkj-

Dale frowned as he saw a warp hole, "Looks suspicious. Maybe it leads to another world."

They flew into it, curiously.

-dk-

Maleficent walked with Jafar.

"**And the Keyhole?"**

"The heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…"

_Waak!_ Iago flew in. "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!"

Jafar scoffed, "Hmph. She's crafty, that one. The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

"**You said you had things under control**."

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole."

"**We need all nine princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."**

"Well, if the princess is that important, we will find her. Find Jasmine & bring her to me at once." Jafar commanded the heartless that now appeared beside him.

Iago flew ahead of the heartless, leading them.

"**Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The heartless consume the careless."** Maleficent warned fairly.

Jafar laughed & turned his head, "Hmph... Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary."

Jasmine hid behind the watermelon, so as not to be seen.

Sora & the group arrived in Agrabah, only to be constantly hounded by heartless wherever they went.

The group walked into an alley. A girl hid behind some crates & called out, "Who's there? Hello?" she stood up.

"I'm Jasmine." The black beauty introduced. "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"So, you are a princess! A youthful one at that!" Rock Lee began to yell about the glories of youth, when Sora muffled him.

"Are you running away?" Naruto asked.

"No, I had planned to eventually, but that is not the case. My father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the kingdom."

"Jafar?" Donald asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine had a slightly startled & confused look in her eye. "He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers & seized Agrabah."

Naruto cocked his head, _Evil powers? Like controlling heartless? Hmm…_

"He's desperately looking for something, he called it—'the keyhole.' Jafar caught me trying to escape, but _he_ helped me." Jasmine had that look in her eyes. Naruto whistled softly, _Somebody's in love!_

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but _he _left a while ago to take care of something…" she said vaguely. "He & that Red-headed boy…Gaara, was it?" Jasmine sighed, "Oh, I hope Aladdin's alright."

Naruto almost yelped with joy, _Gaara!_

"Aladdin?" said a creepy voice, Naruto yelped with fear. "Where might I find this street rat?"

They all looked up to see a man with a twisted beard & other hideous features. He had a golden snake scepter with jade eyes.

The man sneered, "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Sora hissed to the princess.

"Go, hime!" Naruto murmured.

Jasmine obeyed.

The group got ready to fight.

"Ah, the boys who hold the keys." Jafar said, smirking & summoned the Bandit heartless.

-kn-

The boys ran to find Jasmine & found a pole & shimmied up it.

They saw a carpet that moved of its own will, then it flew around the room, then out the window!

"The carpet flew off towards the desert! Let's follow it!" Lee shouted, his youthful tears falling down his cheeks,

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, let's go."

Then he & Rock Lee jumped out the window.

-kj-

The group stood in the desert, the carpet flew over to the group.

The carpet stood in front of them.

_It wants us to come along? _Naruto thought

'_**This is impossible.'**_

'_Shows what you know.'_

'_**WHY YOU LITTLE—'**_

'_You are a very loud fox.'_

"All aboard!" Naruto cried.

They all got on the carpet.

Then, it took off.

People say that a blond demon child haunted them that night with their strange screams of joy.

-jk-

Aladdin & Abu struggled in the quicksand, attempting to dig themselves out, coughing & sputtering.

Naruto & the others saw them, "Is this what you wanted? To help your friends?" Naruto asked Magic carpet.

It bobbed up & down.

They raced in to help.

-kk-

Aladdin laid with his eyes closed, when Sora & Naruto came up to him, his eyes snapped open & he looked at them.

"Gawrsh, not again!"

The keybearers turned to see more heartless rising from the sand. Aladdin got up & took out a golden lamp, "Genie, get rid these guys!" He thrust his lamp up, & a magical beam of light flew into the night air.

Genie came out, stretching & yawning. "Wish #1 coming right up! Snap of the fingers & boom!" Genie snapped his fingers & the heartless disappeared.

Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Genie looked at him, "Whoa, little guy! Yo, rugman! Someone's about to collapse!"

Naruto protested, "No, I'm not even (yawn) tired!"

Carpet flew around Naruto, knocked his feet under & he landed on it. As soon as Naruto's head hit something somewhat soft, his was fast asleep, murmuring about dancing ramen bowls.

-jk

"bye… NO FLAMES I BEG OF THEE!"

BTW: Hime (Him-MAY) means Princess.

Next Time: Nap Time!

"So tired…"


	23. Royal rumble!

"We've already made it blatantly clear I own nothing, what do you want from me?"

-gah-

They arrived in Agrabah fought some heartless, and then…

They went to Al's house.

Aladdin walked to his view of the palace, "So, Jafar is after Jasmine & this 'Keyhole.'"

"Keyhole, eh?" Genie frowned slightly. "I could swear I've heard that before…"

Donald turned to the Genie, "Really? Where?"

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years…" Genie looked thoughtful

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late!" Sora said, rather loudly.

Lee's muffled scream was something like, "You are most right, my youthful ally!"

Gaara nodded.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Naruto.

Donald whacked him upside the head.

"What the—"

_Whack!_ "H-Hey!"

"No cussing!" Donald huffed.

-hkj-

They arrived at the Palace Gates…

-fvj-

They looked over the ledge they stood on to see Jafar & Jasmine.

"There!" murmured Naruto, him & Sora immediately jumped in.

Everyone sighed & followed soon after.

-ue-

Jafar turned, "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I shall not allow you to trouble the princess any longer."

Al gasped as he saw Jasmine, he called out her name fiercely.

Jasmine was being held back by Jafar, "I'm so sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin rubbed the lamp behind his back mumbling, "Genie, help Jasmine, please!"

Jafar heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see a mysterious blue…thing with a beard & gold shackles. He held Jasmine in his arms, the girl looked obviously surprised.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, ya know!" Genie grinned.

Jafar chuckled at Aladdin. "So, sorry, boy. I'm afraid your 2nd wish—has been denied!"

Iago flew over, the lamp in his talons, he dropped it into Jafar's greedy hands.

Al looked at his hands, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said sadly, as he disappeared in his special smoke, dropping Jasmine.

The princess let out a small shriek as she fell…straight into a pot.

But, not just any pot, a pot spider!

Jafar graciously bowed, "You have a new master now. & now, I bid you all farewell. ATTACK!"

& Jafar literally faded away.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "That was creepy!"

-kk-

Gaara & Lee & Aladdin took care of the mini pots, the big guys were up to Sora, Naruto, Goofy, & Donald.

Donald & Sora used multitudes of spells & the only thing that distracted them from battle was the others' need for healing. Goofy & Naruto used simple attacks & combos, not only getting the job done, but having fun with it.

-hkj-

Aladdin started running to the group, yelling, "Jasmine!"

They all looked for her.

-hkj-

Then, Jafar's ominous laughter filled the air, Naruto shivered.

It abruptly stopped.

Al straightened & commanded, "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

Naruto looked at him worriedly, "Right."

-kk-

The desert…

-wry-

Naruto's eyes drooped, seeing as it was late at night, by the time they got to their destination.

He immediately stifled a yawn, he needed to help! No falling asleep this time!

Sand sort of shot up, Sora gasped in awe, as the Cave of Wonders Heartless emerged.

"More fighting? Mo, let's get this over with, we need to save Jasmine." Naruto said.

Jiminy looked up at the keybearers, "The tiger head is being controlled by heartless! Diminish the darkness!"

& so it began…

-hkj-

They entered the cave.

-hg-

& went through many floors…well halls…

-cfd-

They fell a few times…

-hkj-

And then…

-hee-

Genie floated in front of Jafar, his shoulders drooping, while Jasmine lay there, seemingly unconscious.

Jafar moved jerkily & confidently. He raised the lamp, "My first wish, Genie! Show me the keyhole!"

Genie turned with an unhappy frown & reluctantly did a signal with his hand.

_BOOM_! The Keyhole appeared.

Jafar laughed maniacally.

-guh-

The boys ran to the treasure room.

Naruto sighed, "Mo, this is taking a while!"

Sora nodded at his young companion, who had been forced to piggyback Gaara—by Gaara, & fell asleep, so now he was fresh & energetic again. Not to mention in a better mood.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Well, come on!"

Naruto looked down, "Hey! I found a torn page!"

He bent over & picked it up, grinning, "All right, we'll get to continue the story!"

Sora grinned, "Yeah!"

Donald & Goofy looked at them knowingly, whilst Al, Gaara, & Lee were confused.

-jj-

Maleficent stood before the keyhole, facing Jafar. Jasmine lay on the floor, pitifully.

"**That boy again?"**

"He's more persistent than I expected." Jafar said with slight anger. "Why not explain the situation to those boys, Sasuke & Riku?"

A certain group began to run in.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our—"

_Splish, splish, splash, splash, splish, splash, splat._

The boys stopped in the middle of the room.

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked with an innocence.

"Maleficent? Are you her?" Naruto looked up at the hideous-yet beautiful woman.

Said woman gazed down at the two with interest in her eyes. Then, she disappeared in a spiral of green & black flames.

Naruto's eyes got round, "That's kinda cool!"

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin commanded forcefully.

Jafar scoffed, "Not a chance." He looked down at her. "You see, she's a princess—one of nine who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open…" Goofy started

"…the door?" Donald finished

"But you fool won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar spat fiercely. He turned to Genie, who was shoulder-drooping. "Genie! My second wish! CRUSH THEM!"

Al gasped.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin protested, still having faith in Genie.

"Sorry, Al. I have a new master now. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I have no choice." Genie looked like he was going to tear up & sob for hours.

Jafar waved his viper scepter, the eyes shone for a moment. A force-field was placed around the Keyhole & the exit, there was no escape & no stopping their plans.

-jj-

Jafar shot spells at them. Goofy got hit with a real powerful blow from Genie that was a critical & direct hit, "AHH! Watch out!"

Gaara shot his sand up at Jafar cruelly, but Jafar always slithered out. Lee attempted to use Taijutsu, Jafar dodged those too.

Genie cornered Naruto, who jumped up & over the lovable blue lug who had screamed for Naruto to, "RUUUUUN!"

Naruto tackled Jafar, who had been floating in mid-air, then he used, "SEXY JUTSU!"

That had Jafar dazed for a few moments, then he regained himself & thrusted Naruko off.

Naruko turned back into Naruto, with a poof of smoke. Sora, Donald, & Naruto shot spells at Jafar, furiously. Naruto screamed, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" They screamed "HAREM NO JUTSU!" The girls giggled & threw themselves at Jafar. Then, when Sora came for the final blow, the Narukos turned into Naruto, who assisted Sora in the final blow.

-hnh-

Jafar jerked with magenta electricity ran over him, he turned black as he screamed.

Naruto & Sora picked up scrolls for Ice magics. They grinned at eachother. They were up to level 2 in the Blizzard spell, it was now, Blizzarda.

The boys ran to Jasmine.

"Daijoubu, hime?" Naruto queried

-hg-

Naruto turned to Jafar, who was just getting up, the blond had an Idea. "Jafar! The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!" Jafar hissed

"He gave you what you wanted—he can take it away!" Naruto grinned

"Naru," Genie looked at Naruto unhappily, "What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

Naruto smirked, he was on a roll. "Face it Jafar!" He spat ruthlessly. "You're still just—just _second-best!_"

Jafar growled, then he straightened up, "You're right. His power _does_ exceed my own!" Then, Jafar chuckled, "But not for long…"

Genie laughed nervously, "The boy is crazy, he's a little punch-drunk. One too many too many hits on the snake!"

"Slave! My final wish!" Jafar was again floating mid-air.

"Really?" Naruto murmured, "No fair! We can't do that!"

"I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" He screeched angrily.

"What?" Donald yelled.

-hkj-

"Owww, well see ya next time!" I rub my shoulder.

BTW: Mo! Is like an exclamation like jeez. Daijoubu is a way of asking if someone's ok.

Next Time: Demon Grim!

"Jafar!"


	24. Demon grim

"I own nothing—Joey! Stop making that noise!"

"What noise?"

"_That_ noise!"

"_Oh…_ What are you talking about?"

"Shut up & get on with the chapter!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Disasré!"

Disasré sighs & drags Joey into her Special Room aka Torture Chamber.

-idk-

"All right, your wish is my command. _Way to go, Naru."_ Genie covered his eyes & shakily pointed a finger at Jafar, genie-magic shot out of it to Jafar.

Jafar glowed gold. A lot of purple genie energy surrounded Jafar.

Then, a big hole was left on the ground, lava inside of it. & apparently Jafar was down there.

-ol-

Naruto ran to Jasmine real quick & informed them, "Daijoubu desu ka. She only passed out, she'll be fine. We gotta go after Jafar first."

They jumped down.

-ill-

They looked for Jafar as soon as they landed.

An explosion was heard from behind them. A red blur burst out of the lava. It was spinning & of course it was Jafar! He cackled insanely. "With these powers, I can rule the universe! & I'll begin by... getting rid of this trash in front of me!"

He crossed his arms as he floated before them. Iago flew behind them with an onyx lamp in his talons.

Aladdin shouted "The Lamp! Get Jafar's Lamp!"

"YEAH/HAI!" Sora & Naruto screamed

& thus their battle began.

-kk-

"Yes, Yes! This is the power I was searching for! _Forget_ Maleficent. The universe & worlds are mine to command—to control! Disappear, you worms!" Jafar cackled insanely.

Naruto dove at Iago & grabbed Jafar's lamp, "No, _you're_ the one who's going to disappear, Jafar. Not so fast!"

The Red Genie looked at Naruto, startled, "WHAT?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin shouted, "You wanted to be a Genie, you got it!"

Black shackles appeared on Jafar's wrists, "Huh?"

"& everything that comes with it!" Sora added

Naruto raised the black lamp, "Jafar! Back to Your lamp!"

"The one with the lamp calls the shots!" Sora called

Jafar was sucked into the lamp & grabbed Iago, who was looking for a way out, & took him down with him, " I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! I—NO! JAFAR, I DON'T WANNA—LET GOOOO!"

Jafar screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Phenomenal Cosmetic Powers!" Naruto yelled as Jafar got sucked in, then when Jafar & Iago were stuck in the lamp he said, "Itty bitty living space."

He chuckled to Jafar & Iago who were in the lamp, "Like your new home?"

Goofy, Gaara, Lee, Al & Genie came over, & laughed as they heard Iago & Jafar arguing.

Genie ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately, "Naru! You little genius, you!"

Abu screeched, "Way to go, Naruto!"(Aladdin translated.)

Sora grinned & picked up a scroll, they now knew the fire magic, level 2. It was now known as Fira.

Naruto gasped & grabbed a page that had been fluttering down. "It's a page from Ansem's report!"

Donald cried, "Waak! Really? Let me see!"

-ja-

Jasmine looked down into the hole, then, she heard footsteps behind her. She straightened up & turned.

Jasmine gasped in fright.

-oi-

Carpet dropped the boys off at the platform where Jasmine was, Aladdin looked around, _Jasmine was gone._ "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

Naruto & Sora turned to the keyhole, which was glowing & lifted their also glowing Keyblades. A cluster of light gathered around the tips of the keyblades. Then the lights combined & a small beam of light shot out to the keyhole, locking it with a _Click!_

The keyhole shimmered away in gold sparkles, then it glowed & the keyhole was gone. The place started to vibrate, Naruto looked around frantically. "Whoa, we'd better get outta here!" Goofy cried as he held his shield above his head.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled on the carpet while Goofy & Gaara held him. (that sounds so weird)

They flew out as the cave began to collapse.

-kk-

They shot out into the night sky, Naruto sighed & went to sleep.

-kk-

_Pretty dream…_ Naruto thought groggily as he woke up.

They just landed in Agrabah, they quickly maneuvered to Aladdin's house.

-kl-

Al sat down after Genie came out of the lamp. "So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah."

Naruto looked at Al sadly, "Gomenasai, Al. But, it's true."

Al got up, "Sora, Naruto, Gaara. Let's go find her."

Sora looked down, painfully sorrowed, "Sorry, but we can't take you with us."

Naruto squinted & frowned, "Gomen, Al."

Aladdin was surprised, they liked him, it was obvious, so why weren't they going to help him? "Wh-Why not?" He sat back down.

"I really wish we could, honest!" Naruto said sweetly just as Goofy said, "I sure wish we could…"

"But we can't. If we take him to another world," Donald shook his head sadly as he spoke. "we would be…"

"Muh…Mudd—"

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Al! We'll find Jasmine, I promise!" Naruto cried, looking at Aladdin, hoping he'd understand.

"Yeah! I promise, too!" Sora agreed, looking at Aladdin, too.

Genie shook Al's shoulder, "Al, Don't be so depressed! Uh, earth to Al! Hello? You still have one wish left!"

Naruto looked at Genie, _No, Genie… You're not doing that!_

"Look, just say the word! Ask me to find Jasmine for you!" Genie prompted.

"I…I wish…" Aladdin started looking up. Sora looked at Aladdin, _No! We can do it!_ Naruto crossed his fingers. "…for your freedom, Genie!" Naruto grinned at Al, Sora smiled warmly.

Genie flew around, "One ticket for—Al!"

Al looked at Genie seriously, "Genie, you're free!" A purple whirlwind surrounded Genie, "Hyaaaaa!" Genie's shackles broke & his lamp became dull. "A deal's a deal, Genie." Al smiled up at him.

Sora smiled wider, "Now, you go anywhere you want!" Naruto grinned, "Yeah, You're your own master, now!" Gaara & Lee nodded.

"But, if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them & help Sora, Naruto, & Gaara find Jasmine." Al smiled weakly.

Genie turned & crossed his arms, "hmm. Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others."

Silence.

"But…" Genie turned, grinning. "A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try!" Genie ran over to Aladdin & slung an arm around his shoulder. "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

Al looked gratefully at Genie, "Genie…"

"Just leave it to me! No need to worry, right?" (hmm, that's sounds like someone else I know, chuckle. Whoever finds out gets a—um… I'll figure it out.)

Al ran a hand through his hair, chuckled & grinned.

-juju-

Hades & Riku sat in front of Maleficent. Sasuke leant against the table, looking up, trying to remember why he was here.

Hades sighed. "That smarmy vizier could've had him—if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

Riku protested. "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I? I got Sasuke back, too."

Sasuke scowled & tugged at the collar around his neck, he wasn't an animal, he didn't deserve this!

"**Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Hades gazed at Maleficent defiantly, "Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, boys, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?" Riku looked at Maleficent. Sasuke looked up.

"**We had a deal, yes? You help us, & we grant both of your wishes…"**

Sakura & Kairi appeared on the table, not literally, their images.

"Kairi!" Riku held out a hand as he leaned towards the girl.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered

"**Go to the girls, your vessel is waiting. Riku, make sure Sasuke comes with you."**

Hook walked forward, "Just remember, boys. It's not a cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku looked at Maleficent, "Why are you doing all this for us? What's the catch?"

"**Catch? What's the catch?"** Maleficent leaned in, smiling. **"Silly boy. You're like sons to me, I only want you to be happy."**

Maleficent caressed Riku & Sasuke's cheeks, they simultaneously slapped her hands away as Sasuke said, "I seriously doubt that."

"**Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept **_**my**_** end of the bargain."**

The boys glared at her, then Riku turned to leave with Sasuke.

"**Leave Sasuke here, I need to speak to him privately before you leave."**

**-kl-**

When Sasuke left the room, his eyes were glazed…

-sh-

"Shampoo a squirrel & I hope you review kindly."

BTW: Daijoubu Desu Ka means Everything's going to be alright. Gomen/ Gomenasai means I'm sorry or Sorry.

Next Time: Conscience.

"Riku…"


	25. It's eatin' time!

"I own nothing, no flames, Sora looks like he's 12 instead of fourteen…Kairi looks ten & Riku looks 13."

"Here, take this with you." Aladdin said, giving Naruto & Sora each a keychain. "Sora, Naruto, Gaara. Please find Jasmine for me."

The boys nodded, turned & left the house, then they left Agrabah.

"We can visit more places & unseal more trinities." Donald quacked to Goofy, Sora, & Naruto.

Goofy asked, "Wasn't there a trinity mark in the accessory shop?"

"Y'know, I think I saw it, too!" Naruto nodded.

"Could this torn page be Merlin's book?" Sora wondered

"Let's return to town & give it to him." Goofy said.

"Yeah, Gaara, Lee, we're going to leave you in Traverse Town, okay?" Naruto turned, looking at the two.

Said two nodded.

Naruto smirked "Oh, Lee? I _might_ take the duck-tape off, too"

After dropping Gaara & Lee off, while picking Sasune up ("I don't want Lee to scar him for life—again." Naruto had said) they unsealed the trinity, they saw an attic.

"Wonder where it leads?" Naruto said

Sasune mewed uninterestedly.

After visiting the Synthesis shop for the first time & synthesizing for the first time, they went to Merlin's.

They went to the book, to see if the page would fit. It fit! In the keybearers went.

The boys saw a tall, curious tree buzzing with bees. They chose that page.

The log in front of the tree had a voice near it or in it. "Hello, i-is anyone there?" A pink creature that looked like a piglet timidly walked to the entrance of the log. Then he walked out of log entirely, then nervously stuttered, "Wh-Wh-What am I to do? I'm all alone. Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It's me, Piglet."

As Piglet faced the tree, two shadows were on him. He turned & gasped as he saw Sora & Naruto. Piglet turned & ran to the bush near the tree. Hiding, from the boys.

The two walked over there, so as not to scare the little guy. They attempted to talk to him, but he kept running back into the bush. Then, Naruto & Sora finally walked quietly _behind_ Piglet, scaring him.

"Oh dear! I-I was j-just… N-Never mind. I'm sorry!" Piglet stuttered hastily.

The boys crouched down. Naruto cocked his head, "What's there to be sorry about?"

Sora smiled, "Don't be scared. You're looking for Pooh, right?"

Slowly, Piglet looked at them, "You know Pooh?"

"Yep, we sure do!" Naruto grinned.

Piglet looked at him, he reminded him of Roo or of Tigger. Piglet sighed in relief, "Oh, y-you see, I-I have something for him. I have to take it to Pooh right away." Piglet turned around, seeing a familiar yellow bear. "Oh, Pooh!" Piglet ran to him.

Sora & Naruto got up.

Pooh sniffed around, probably for honey. "Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something—a something like hunny!"

"Pooh!" Piglet ran to his friend.

"Hello, Piglet. How have you been?" Pooh greeted.

"Oh, I-I'm glad to see you. I thought you'd gone away. I brought wh-what you asked for." Piglet chuckled & handed Pooh a blue balloon.

"Thank you, Piglet. Now I can finally have some hunny."

Piglet looked at Pooh in confusion, "R-Really? B-but how?"

"I shall hold on to the balloon, & fly like a bee up the Hunny Tree, see."

"But if you take their honey, won't the bees get angry?"

"Hmm… Oh!"

Sora & Naruto walked up to Pooh. Who spoke to them, "If you could chase away those bees, I'm quite certain I could get a small morsel of hunny. Would you help me get some hunny?"

"Of course!" Sora nodded

Then Owl flew in.

"Oh, hello there, Owl." Pooh greeted

"Good Day, Pooh. What are you doing? Using a balloon to get some honey? Splendid Idea! Allow me to offer a few pointers?"

"Sure, We're game!" Naruto called

"Ahem! Now, Pooh can get honey by floating up this tree with his balloon. The honey is inside the hollows & only the hollows, not the beehives. There's quite a lot of honey in these holes. If Pooh gets too close, the bees will come out & protect their honey. If they get to Pooh, they'll pop his balloon. It's your job to swat them away. The more time Pooh has at each hollow, the more honey he can eat. There's more hunny higher up, too. Good luck."

Thus it began…

Pooh sat there, smiling happily while rubbing his tummy. "That was yummy in my tummy, but there's room for a bit more."

Naruto & Sora grinned & left, but not before Pooh gave them each a keychain.

Then they left the book itself.

Sasune mewled loudly for Naruto & then Sora & Naruto came back from the book. Donald thrust the child into Naruto's arms & groaned.

Sora handed Fairy Godmother the stone they'd found in Hundred Acre wood.

"Oh, another summon gem? Let's help this little one. Here we go! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

"Who is—Bambi" Naruto answered his own question before it even fully came out.

The boys left.

All of a sudden as they flew, something appeared.

"What's that?" asked Naruto, as he dangled Sasune's toy in front of the toddler.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora exclaimed

It flew—or swam over them.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy cried.

"It's Monstro!" Jiminy recognized "He's a whale of a whale & vicious besides!"

"So, we should be flying away?" Donald said

Monstro swam towards them.

"Whoa, Sora get us outta here!" Naruto yelled

"Too late, it's going to swallow us!" Sora replied

& Monstro did.

"That was terrible."


	26. Conscience

"-own everything…." I wake up. "Damn, I don't own anything. No flames, enjoy."

-ja-

"It's true I saw it with my own eyes!" said a young voice.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" young Riku said to younger Sora.

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

"All right. Suppose there really is a monster…Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

"No problem. Let's do it!"

"Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

Riku leaned in, "Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful."

-kk-

"Hi, Sasuke. My name's Naruto."

"Hn, go away dobe."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, leave dobe."

"I don't have to do as you say!"

-kk-

"See that? It was just the wind making the noise."

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora turned. "Hold on! What's that over there?" Sora gestured to the door in the back.

Riku walked up to it. "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."

"Geez, is that really all that's in here?"

"What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora."

Sora turned to his friend, "Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

"Sure, but isn't there anything fun to do now?" The boys left the place. "Hey you know the new girl at the Mayor's house?"

"What do you—"

-kl-

"Hey, Sasuke. Follow me."

"Whatever."

Young Naruto showed Sasuke the door. Little Sasuke walked up to the door, "It won't open."

"Huh, well that was boring."

"What do you expect? Hn, dobe."

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"When we grow up, will we be friends?"

"If that happens, then let's go on real adventures, not stuff like this. Get out of Konoha & see the worlds."

"Mm'kay, y'know that girl Sakura? I heard—"

"—really?"

"Yeah—Sasuke what do you think of her?"

"I—"

-kk-

Sora woke up to hear Donald yell, "Knock it off!"

Sora walked up to the three, Goofy turned, "Hey, Sora. Are you okay?"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto who had woken up a second after Sora.

Sora looked around, "Where are we anyway?"

A small chest was thrown in front of Sora, "Whoa!"

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. & for today's weather: expect showers."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Another chest was thrown & hit Goofy's shield. "Heavy showers!"

"Hey!" Donald yelled. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Said—Pinocchio.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Then Donald fully realized who it was, "Pinocchio?"

Jiminy jumped on Sora's shoulder, "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on everybody! After him! Quick!"

-kk-

They all swam up to a boat. An old man stood upon it. "What have you got there, Pinocchio."

"With this, we can get out of here, Father."

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true." Sora said

Geppetto & Pinocchio turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sasune, & Naruto.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora got up on the ship, Naruto(with Sasune of course) then Donald, then Goofy.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." Geppetto said, coming up to Sora & Naruto.

"Yeah looks like it." Sora replied

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him."

Pinocchio turned & saw something interesting as his Father talked. Sasune saw it too & went with Pinocchio, thinking that he'd come back to his mother(Naruto) after he was done.

Geppetto picked the Gummi block up & lugged it to a spot on the boat. "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right Pinocchio? Pinocchio?"

-ki-

The boys went off searching for Pinocchio & Sasune.

-kk-

They saw Pinocchio & Sasune standing in the next room.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora said

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said.

Sora frowned, "Pinocchio, Sasune! Stop fooling around! This isn't a time for games!"

Sora, Donald, & Goofy turned around, starting to leave the room.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." Sora turned as Riku continued speaking, "Or are you too cool to play them now you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Just playing with Pinocchio & Sasune."

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Catch us & maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Oh, Come on!"

Riku grabbed the puppet & toddler & ran.

-kk-

After a few chambers, when they were deciding which way to go, a hand reached out from the darkness & covered Naruto's mouth with a sweet-smelling cloth, that made Naruto pass out in the owner of the hand's arms.

The group didn't notice that Naruto was gone until they were entering the next chamber, they freaked out & decided they'd look for Naruto after they got Sasune.

-kl-

As Riku decided which way to go, Sasune turned to see Mommy & Daddy. He left Riku & Pinocchio & went in Daddy's arms & Daddy carried Mommy & Sasune away.

-lm-

"**Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade & his new companions, after all."**

"I don't care about him." Riku said defensively. "I was just messing with him a little."

"**Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart, the heartless prey upon it."**

"Mind your own business!" Riku yelled after her as she disappeared in a portal of darkness.

-ja-

Pinocchio ran from Sora, Donald, & Goofy. They stopped when they saw Riku. Pinocchio ran into the next chamber.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "What's matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around & showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do." Sora looked down.

Pinocchio scream was heard & Sasune's wailing, too.

Riku whirled towards the sounds.

-kk-

The group entered the chamber to see Sasune whimpering inside a heartless next to Pinocchio. Sasuke & Naruto stood on the other side of the room, with Sasuke helping Naruto up. Naruto looked at Sora & gang, "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

Riku turned to Sora, "You up for this?"

"No problem. Let's do it!"

-kk-

Riku & Sasuke ran in with their swords & thrusted & stuff.

Naruto & Sora ran in & did their Keyblade master thing.

Goofy & Donald…they did what they do best!

-uhm-

The heartless retched Sasune & Pinocchio up.

Sasuke, Naruto, & Riku jumped after them.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy followed.

-Ja-

& landed on the boat.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Geppetto shouted at Riku. "Please, give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man." Riku replied. "I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto argued as Sora, Donald & Goofy walked up to him.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked

"What do you care about her?" Then Riku turned & walked away.

-kl-

The group followed them, also wondering where Sasuke, Sasune, & Naruto went.

Riku stood in the stomach, looking down at the puppet.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." Riku turned to see Sora.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the heartless… Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together."

Sora got into a battling stance.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora replied softly.

"Conscience?"

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud & clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora said fiercely, hoping his friend would understand.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku replied harshly.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried as he ran to Pinocchio.

"Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio murmured, he hung his head & coughed. Pinocchio's nose grew longer.

Pinocchio blinked in surprise, "Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy chuckled affectionately.

Riku turned & looked at Jiminy & Pinocchio. Then he looked up, "Huh?"

The heartless from before returned!

Riku summoned a portal of darkness & disappeared into it.

Pinocchio ran out of the stomach.

-ko-

Sora threw two upward slashes with his keyblade as the heartless attacked. The heartless threw him back & he charged once more, hit the heartless twice, then was attacked, again.

Then, Sora developed a strategy, he slashed at the heartless over & over again, when it looked like it was about to attack, get outta the way.

Somewhere amongst the battle, he summoned Simba & fought with him till he couldn't support him any longer.

-did-

"Thanks for reading…I need better material…."

Next Time: Rabbit, Tigger, and Decisions

"Silly old bear!"


	27. Rabbit, Tigger, and decisions

"Do-do-do-do-do. 'You wanna be on top? On top~ Time to-' OH! Didn't see you there, Hehe. Um, I own nothing, enjoy, no flames." I run away, blushing furiously.

The audience sweatdrops.

-kk-

The heartless dissipated.

"Run!" Donald yelled, as the heartless was about to explode.

-ja-

Sora stood there & called out, "Riku! Riku, where are you?"

Sora scooped up the scroll for the time spell & ran.

-ii-

On Captain Hook's ship, Riku stared down at Kairi. "So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet, now?"

"**Precisely."**

"& her heart was…" Riku hesitated.

"**Taken by the heartless, no doubt."**

Riku whirled around fiercely. "Tell me! What can I do?"

"**There are nine maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, & a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift."**

Riku tilted his head questionably.

"**The power to control the heartless." **She spread out her arms, & green mist surrounded Riku & Sasuke, whose eyes were once again glazed over.

Riku turned to the brunette behind him, "Soon, Kairi, soon."

-off-

The gang was really surprised when the saw an unconscious Naruto & Sasune in the ship.

"How'd you two get back here?" Sora had asked.

Naruto looked at him & had said, "I can't remember."

-ja-

Monstro sneezed the gang out.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope Pinocchio & Geppetto are okay."

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald replied.

Naruto nodded from where he lay & clutched his head, "Ow, head rush."

"Riku…" Sora murmured.

-kl-

"There's a tournament going at the coliseum." Chip notified.

Dale nodded, "I hear there's a- a great reward for the winner."

-my-

"Then, let's go!" Donald quacked.

-ja-

Sora & the gang signed up for the Pegasus Cup & fought—a lot of heartless, again.

-Ja-

Sasuke sighed, He was going to have to find a way to help Sakura, Naruto'd be very cross if he didn't. After all, Sakura was like a sister to the blond. The youngest Uchiha frowned as he thought more, It'd also be smart to have a man on the inside, too. Sasuke crossed his arms, Yeah he wouldn't try to get out of it again, he owed it to Naruto to see stuff like this through. The second-to-last Uchiha scratched his cheek embarrassedly as he remembered his last thoughts in Konoha…_Come on, Naruto. You can do it, grab my hand! Come on—wow, he's so—_

That's when he was taken off to the darkness, & he didn't get to finish the thought.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura, _Okay, Naruto. I'll do my best, just like you._

_-kl-_

The boys went Traverse town after the tournament, (if you won it in the game, they won, if you lost, they lost.) so they could put in the torn page & show fairy godmother the summon gem they found.

-kl-

The boys went to a broad expanse of vegetable fields, they nodded, they'd see what was going on.

-kip-

They walked up to the door of the house & they heard a voice, "Nobody's home! & I'm out of honey!"

The boys shrugged & went to the backyard.

-ol-

Pooh & Piglet were standing in front of the 'back door.'

Piglet looked up at Sora & Naruto, "Look, Rabbit's house c-came back! B-but it looks l-like Rabbit isn't home. Pooh's been calling & calling, but the house says no one's there!"

The boys walked up to Pooh.

"Nobody's home?" said Pooh bear disappointedly.

"That's right, Nobody!"

Sora & Naruto went back to the front door & went inside.

-all-

"Who is this person named Nobody?" Pooh asked, cluelessly.

Then Pooh climbed into the hole, "Nobody, have you seen Rabbit?"

"No! No Rabbit here! There's no one here!"

Rabbit sighed when Pooh came in.

"Hello, Rabbit!" Pooh greeted.

Rabbit looked up, "Why, P-Pooh. What a pleasant surprise…Nice to see you, too, Piglet. And…"

Rabbit turned to see Sora & Naruto.

"Are these new friends?" Rabbit asked curiously. "P-Pooh, I'm sorry, but… I'm all out of honey at the moment."

Pooh walked into the Kitchen as Rabbit spoke.

Naruto looked up & pointed. Rabbit & everyone looked to where his finger pointed. There was honey on the roots in the ceiling.

"H-honey? Now, how did that get up there?" Rabbit said nervously. "Would you like some, Pooh? Don't feel you have to, of course."

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I'm quite hungry."

-ilk-

"Um, Pooh Bear…You're not eating the whole pot are you?"

-kl-

"Once you start, there's no stopping you, is there…"

Naruto murmured to himself, "Kinda like how I eat ramen, haha."

-kk-

Sora & Naruto walked up to Pooh.

"I'm so glad to have found Rabbit & some hunny!"

The keybearers walked up to Piglet, who looked up at them, "So, Rabbit came back, too. But, someone's still missing… Some places in the Hundred Acre Wood are gone, too! Oh, wh-what to do?"

The boys went up to Rabbit, who sighed, "Ohh… Out of honey again." The two shrugged & left the house.

-gah-

The boys were about to leave the yard, but…

"H-help! Help, p-please help Pooh!" Piglet cried running toward the two, tripping & landing on his face.

-egg-

They went inside, to see Pooh stuck in the hole.

"Oh, help & bother. I'm stuck again. I came in through this hole, so it simply must have shrunk."

Piglet stopped his little frantic dance, "Oh, wh-what to do?"

Naruto grinned & whispered in Sora's ear, he nodded & they went back outside.

-Ja-

They went to the back.

Pooh looked up at them, "Oh, how will I eat hunny if I'm stuck here? When it's lunch time, perhaps you could bring me a hunny jar."

"No honey till you're unstuck!" Rabbit cried, he ran up to the boys, "If Pooh doesn't slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever! If only there was something we could do… Wait! I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the ticket for slimming down a Pooh!"

Rabbit turned & jumped, "Oh, no!"

He ran. Sora & Naruto followed.

-ok-

Tigger bounced to Rabbit's place & broke the bridge. He bounced over & pounced on Naruto & Sora with a laugh.

"Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-_guh_-RR. That spells Tigger! Well, now! I don't think I've ever seen you before!"

Pooh greeted the tigger, "Hello, Tigger. You've just bounced my new friends, Sora & Naruto."

Tigger looked up at the stuffed bear. "Hey there, Pooh Bear! Say, you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today. Is that some new exercise? Why, bouncin' around is a lot more fun." Tigger then bounced around.

The boys got up & Sora asked, "Wh-why do you bounce around so much, Tigger?"

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! Speaking of which, my bouncin' spot has gone & disappeared! So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground!" Tigger laughed & bounced off.

-gah-

Sora walked up to Rabbit.

"Tigger's bouncing will ruin my vegetables!" Rabbit whined. "& if we don't give Pooh some carrot top juice, he'll be stuck forever. Please help me! Keep Tigger away from my carrots!"

"Okay! We'll protect it!"

"We'll get the carrots before he bounces them!"

-kk-

After protecting the carrots, there were 11 left.

-kk-

"Say, you kept up pretty good there, Sora, Naruto, especially for a non-Tigger! Let's have another go!" Tigger laughed & bounced away. The Rabbit thanked the boys & asked them to wait in the house while he got the carrots & made the juice.

-kk-

Later…

"Oh, what a day! I gave Pooh the carrot top juice." Rabbit came up to the boys, "All we have to do now is push him out. Just a little push should do."

-kk-

Sora counted to three and said, "NOW!"

So he took hold of Pooh's front paws and Naruto took hold of Sora, and Piglet and Rabbit took hold of Naruto and they all pulled together...

And for a long time, Pooh only said, "_Ow_!"...

And "_Oh_!"...

And then all of a sudden, a sound like a _POP! _just as if a cork were coming out of a bottle.

Sora, Naruto, Rabbit, and Piglet went head-over-heels backwards... and Pooh went flying , & he landed happily in hunny pots, filled with—well, honey!

Rabbit looked aghast at the scene while Piglet looked over his shoulder & the boys picked themselves up.

"First my vegetable patch & now this…"

"Oh, bother. Where am I? It's ever so dark in here." Pooh's head was stuck in a hunny jar. :b "Well, it isn't so bad, I suppose. There is plenty of hunny!" Pooh chuckled.

Naruto laughed, "Silly old bear!"

-ja-

"That's all Folks!"

"I can't believe you just said that, otouto!(little brother)" I exclaim.

Next Time: Halloweentown

"G-g-g-GHOST!"


	28. Halloweentown

"I own nothing, My brother screwed something up, so we're missing a part."

-gah-

"Nonsense! My devices are always perfect!" the doctor said to Jack.

Jack had looked through an open book, "Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work."

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…" Jack read.

"We need the key to this thing first!" Doctor cried.

-ja-

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked Sora & Naruto.

Naruto shook his head fiercely, "Those heartless look like ghosts! Nuh-uh!"

Sasune mewled & sucked on Naruto's thumb.

Sora shook his head at his friend & turned to Donald, "Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the heartless, right?"

"Sora, I don't think that's how it works…" Naruto frowned.

"Besides," Sora continued. "I want to see the heartless dance, too. Don't you?"

"No." Naruto replied simply.

"Not really." Said Donald.

"Me-ow!" Sasune agreed—with Sora.

Naruto frowned, "Traitor."

Sasune yawned.

-kk-

Naruto & Sora unlocked the container.

"My! That was amazing!" Jack said happily.

Naruto blushed as he picked up Sasune, who had been playing with his yarn.

Jack looked at the group, "Uh, & you are…"

The brunette turned, "Sora."

"Naruto, & this little guy is Sasune!"

Jack walked towards Sora & Naruto, "Well done, Sora, Naruto! & it's very nice to meet you Sasune! I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween." He looked at Naruto, who was wearing red silk, with a real red fox tail & ears with orange tips, he also had red paws with black claws for hands & feet. On top of that, his whisker marks were deeper, & more wild, but red. He had fangs as well as slitted pupils. But his eyes were still red.

Sasune wore clothes that were the same color as Sora's, but they were torn & ragged silk. He had black paws for hands & feet.

Sora pointed at the heartless strapped to the table, "What's this heartless doing here?"

"Oh, the heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor & I are trying to improve the guidance system." Jack walked over to the Doctor. "He's quite a genius!"

"Huh." Naruto said, untangling the yarn from Sasune's hair.

"Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion."

"Terror."

"Fear. Hope & Despair. Mix them all together, & we have a heart!"

Doctor flipped a switch, & added a heart.

They all watched the heartless. The heartless sat up. & it fell back down.

"It failed!" cried the Doctor.

-jj-

The doctor crossed his arms as his stared at the book, "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." The doctor scratched his brain—literally, gross. "Sally. Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her! Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem. Sora, Naruto, Sasune, would you like to come along?"

"Sure." Sora replied.

"Okay…" Naruto said, frowning.

"Mew!" Sasune nodded.

-kk-

They went looking for Sally. As they did, Naruto found a torn page!

-kl-

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis!" yelled Mr. Mayor. "The heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

The group walked up to the mayor.

"Hmm… Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about."

Donald looked up at Jack & tapped his foot.

-kk-

Fought some heartless, looked for Sally, that's pretty much it…

-Ja-

Graveyard…

"Let's check this place, too, once the heartless here are out of our way." Sora said

-Ja-

More fighting…

After the battle, a ghost dog with a bright red nose came out of the grave for Zero, a dog.

Naruto froze, he opened his mouth, but Sasune distracted him before he could react…he'd gotten tangled again.

"Sasune!"

"Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack questioned his dog.

Zero flew off & a female cry was heard.

Sally got up, "Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally looked at him worriedly.

"No," Jack reassured. "Everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

Naruto looked at Jack, he couldn't be serious…

"'Memory?' You mean this?" Sally she took out a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

-kk-

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this." Sally said. "Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it." Sally frowned & Jack smiled, "Trust me. You're going to love it!"

-ink-

They all left the graveyard.

"Heh-heh heh he-heh!"

"Ha-aha-ha-ha!"

"Kya-ka-cha ka-ka-ka-kah!"

Three children jumped outta a coffin, "Lock!" The one with the devil outfit cried.

The witch girl said, "Shock!"

The green-haired boy in the skeleton costume said, "Barrel!"

"Did you hear that?" Lock said to his friends.

"Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" asked Barrel.

"Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock huffed exasperatedly.

"Tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel exclaimed.

Then they laughed.

-ki-

The group went back to the Research Lab.

-kl-

"Yes. This is it." The doctor confirmed. "Now, just one more ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete this heart. The Mayor should know where it is."

"Got it." Sora said.

-kl-

Oogie Boogie cackled as Lock, Shock, & Barrel cowered & shook in the corner.

"A heart?" Oogie repeated. "That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me! Ohh, when I get my hands on that… Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart & control the heartless."

Oogie cackled once more.

-kk-

"Done…for now. (I'm so mad at Joey! :-() See you next time. No flames, review kindly. I hope you enjoyed!"

Next Time: Oogie Boogie

"OI!"


	29. oogie Boogie

"own nothing…review…no flames…enjoy! " I laugh, "You guys thought I was mentally tired! I got you!"

Joey focuses on his job.

-jk-

After they talked to the Mayor & got the surprise object…

-kj-

"Yes. This is it." Doctor said.

Doctor picked up the 'heart.' "There you go. This time it's sure to work."

Barrel lunged himself in front of the doctor's wheel chair. "Ya!"

The doctor fell out of his chair, the heart flew out of his hands & was caught by Lock. The three troublemakers left.

-lk-

The group raced after the children.

-kk-

Naruto growled, "We lost them!"

Jack tapped his leg three times. Zero came up to him.

"Zero, after them, quick!"

-kj-

They followed Zero.

They ran, fought some heartless.

-kj-

The 3-some sat in there bathtub as it walked.

(A/N: This is soo bad, I'm sorry T-T)

-hjh-

They went to a really big, really tall house.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack exclaimed.

They all ran to find the door.

They looked, but to no avail.

Then Naruto leant on a wall, then he fell inside.

"Wow, Naruto! How'd you know that was there?" Sora said.

"Uh…"

"Yes, excellent, my young friend!" Jack congratulated.

-jj-

The 3-some threw the heart up. They heard something, & turned to see…

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naruto, Jack, & Sasune!

& the fight began!(I don't write the battle scenes so you guys can make them up! And because I suck at 'em, so…)

-jk-

The three sat in the corner with the candles.

Shock looked up, "We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart.

Lock's head remained downcast, "Yeah, that's right!"

Barrel looked at the two, stuttering, "B-But you guys said—"

"You should be ashamed!" Shock cried, she turned to the keybearers & adults. "You'll never find the green door!" Lock nodded, "There's no way _I'm_ gonna take you to him! If I did that, Oogie Boogie would eat us, too." Barrel looked at Jack, Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Naruto solemnly, "I'd stay away from Oogie Boogie if I were you."

-kj-

The boys found the door that was green…T-T

The group ran in, valiantly. (LOL, I sounded like Jack.)

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack bellowed.

Oogie smirked(is that possible for him?) "You want it? Well, then come over & get it!" Oogie Boogie shoved the heart inside his mouth & swallowed.

Jack gawked in devastation.

Naruto laughed.

Oogie Boogie gave a bellowing chortle. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention."

"Oh, heartless!" Oogie Boogie entreated.

Two coasted over to him. He frowned, "This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"

Naruto used his shadow clones, keyblade, & rasengan to take care of him. Jack just did his Skellington thing! Only those two were necessitous for this fight.

-jk-

Oogie Boogie was breaking apart. Oogie moaned & groaned & he roared & bawled & howled! After the bugs fell out he fell to the ground, dead.

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack confirmed downheartedly.

Naruto picked up a piece of paper, _it's part of Ansem's report, sweet!_

'_**You embarrass me.'**_

'_Shut the hell up!'_

'_**Whateve.'**_

_**-hj-**_

They walked to the entrance to Oogie Boogie's place.

Then, the place shook violently.

Jack wheeled around, "Huh?"

A giant Oogie Boogie stood before them, now made of his own house!

"Whoa, how'd he get so big?" Sora speculated.

"What the f-"

Donald walloped the back of Naruto's head, "No cussing, Waaak!"

Jiminy hopped on Naruto's shoulder, "Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globes!"

"So we just have to destroy those things, right?" Sora queried

"Yes."

"Dattebayo! Time to kick some ass! Believe it!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT CUSSING?"

-kj-

Smoke came from 'Oogie Boogie.' & he EXPLODED!

The Keyhole to that world had been underneath the house.

The boys pointed their keyblades at the moon & their keyblade-lights collided & locked the keyhole! Naruto grinned & picked up a scroll for the star spell of Gravity.

-jk-

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"

Sally walked up to Jack & placed her hands in his, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come with another plan for Halloween. But this time, we'll do it together."

Jack turned to his new friends, "I guess we have no choice. we'll have to cancel the heartless Halloween festival for now." Jack smiled, then he bent down to Sora & Naruto. "Here, I want you to have this." He gave them each a keychain.

"Visit us anytime, Sora, Naruto, & Sasune."

Sasune giggled.

Jack beamed, "Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!"

The doctor muttered, "Emotion, memory… we put in all the vital ingredients. What else do you need to compose a heart? What is a heart, anyway? I can't figure it out."

Naruto frowned, _I've never thought of that, what is a heart exactly? I'll have to figure out!_

'_**Dumbass.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"I finally thought of using my thesaurus to guide me! Oww, my tummy! (yeah, I said it!) Yeah, it hurts. Okay! That's all for this episode!"

Disasré smirked, "Not quite. Can I try something real quick?"

"Um, okay? What?"

Disasré smiled & strapped me to a chair, I looked up, "For the record, I have absolutely no idea what she's doing."

"Now, duck-tape!"

"WHAAT? No, Disasré. MM-phm- mmph!"

"There we go!" Disasré turned, "Hey, as you know, our authoress has promised to eventually make me a character—" She stepped forward, "Mama's gonna be a main character! But—" She stepped back with a sad face, "Nobody knows what I look like, so—you decide!" You can hear my muffled screams in the background.

Disasré places a potted plant in front of me—so you can't see me. (I don't even have plants, wtf?) "I can't be a helper forever! &—I need a soul mate-lover-boyfriend—whatever, so the choices are: Shino(never mind, he creeps Sasunaru-Everblue out!) Gaara, Kankuro (maybe not him), Kiba, A OC/Rpc(If you want), Neji, or someone from another anime! I also need a last name, everyone here's been too lazy to give me one! Bye!"

Next Time: Neverland!

"Kairi!"

"Sakura-chan!"


	30. Neverland!

"Mmkay…I guess I'll think about what you guys suggest for Disasré." I sigh. "I own nothing. Please, no flames & enjoy! " _I wanted to make Disasré 's character…._

_-kj-_

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us!" Goofy warned.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald quacked.

"It's gonna ram us!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto hollered.

-ygf-

Naruto & Sora walked to the front of the ship. They turned.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Called a familiar voice.

Sora gasped as he gazed up at an old friend.

"Good to see you again." Riku said.

"Where are Donald & Goofy?" Naruto & Sora asked.

Riku glared at them, "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…"

Riku stepped aside to reveal Kairi & Sakura slumped on the ground. "about her."

"Kairi!"

"Sakura!"

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, me & Sasuke finally found them."

Naruto blinked, "Where is Sasuke?"

The boys ran towards Sakura, Kairi, & Riku.

A hook held them back. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boys."

Sora looked up at his friend, "Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?"

Riku smirked, "The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"I feel so left out of the conversation." Naruto huffed.

"You're stupid." Sora replied. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!"

"Yep, he's right!" Naruto verbalized.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"What am I? Invisible?" complained Naruto, scratching Sasune behind the ears.

"Riku…"

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance."

In front of Sora was a heartless Sora & in front of Naruto & Sasune was a heartless Naruto & Sasune.

"You can go see your friends now."

A trap door opened underneath the boys & they fell.

Riku turned to the crew & its captain, "Let's get under way, already. & keep Naruto & Sora away from Sakura & Kairi until we're ready to land."

Riku left the deck.

Hook scoffed, "That scurvy brat think he can order me around!"

Smee looked at his Captain, "What shall we do, Captain Hook?"

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down—"

"Shh… did you hear that Smee? Oh, that vile sound!" Hook looked around frantically.

"No, Captain."

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves…"

-jk-

"You don't say?" Goofy replied.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi." Sora answered

"Sakura, too!" Naruto declared happily

"I've finally found her." They proclaimed with triumph.

"All right! Ah-yup! Let's go up & talk to them." Goofy said.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds great." Donald piped in. "Okay, but first…"

Naruto looked at the duck, what was he gonna say?

"How about getting off!"

Naruto & Sora chuckled nervously & apologized instantly as they got off their friends.

-kk-

Naruto looked through the peephole.

"Ahem!"

Naruto looked over, right when Sora joined him.

"How you doing there? Looking for a way out?"

Peter Pan flew over to the group.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked

"I'm the answer to your prayers."

Donald sighed & tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." Peter laughed.

"But, you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Sora questioned

Peter crossed his arms, "No. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?" probed Naruto.

A light whizzed around the keybearers & made its way to Peter.

"Tinkerbell, what took you so long?"

_Tinkling of bells._

"Great job. So you found Wendy?"

_Whish-shoo. Ding!_

"Hold on. There were two other girls there, too?"

_Ding!_ Tink stomped her foot.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha! She must be pretty jealous." Donald crowed.

Tink whirled to look at Donald. _Ding!_

Donald silently laughed as Tinkerbell flew over. She kicked his beak. "Ow!"

Tink flew out to the hallway.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!"

"Ahem!" Peter turned to look at the group.

"I'm Peter Pan!" he held out his hand.

"I'm Sora."

"Naruto, this is Sasune!"

Peter took his hand away before Sora or Naruto could shake it.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy."

"'Kay,"

"All right!"

-io-

The group was walking in the hallways.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked suddenly.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter stood in front of his new friends & whistled.

Tink came next to him.

"Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?"

_Dring!_ Tink faced her back to him.

Tink flew over them, sprinkling pixie dust on them.

"Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly."

Donald jumped up & flapped his arms, but fell right back down. Tink flew in front of him & laughed.

-ki-

"What?" Hook barked. "So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are nine, supposedly, & Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her." Riku responded.

"After the trouble of capturing her? & why those nine? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke interjected.

"As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku re-joined.

Hook scoffed. "You're wasting your time! The heartless have devoured those girls' hearts. That Sakura & Kairi are _gone_. I'll stake my other hand they're lost forever."

"I will find it, no matter what."

"Uh, Captain…"

"What?" Hook answered

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

Hook growled, "Blast that Peter Pan! All right then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

-jj-

"What is it, Tink?"

Wendy sat in her cot. "Peter? Peter Pan?"

"Wendy!" Peter said

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!"

"What? I'll be right up there! Just hold on!"

"Wendy?" Sora enquired

"Yes?"

"Are there any other girls up there with you?"

"Oh, why, yes. Two, actually. But, they seem to be asleep. They haven't budged an inch."

"Kairi? Kairi!"

"Sakura! Sakura?"

Kairi & Sakura moved their hands towards Sora & Naruto, the boys reached out to their friends. Sora & Naruto grinned when their hands twitched. But then, they were taken away.

A squeal from Wendy was heard.

"Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!" Peter turned to Sora & Naruto .

-kl-

Peter pounded on the door, "Wendy, are you in there?"

-jk-

In the next room, they found a ladder.

-kl-

In the room after the next room. Naruto & Sora ran ahead of the others. & looked around.

"Riku, wait!"

Riku walked backward while holding Kairi in his arms & the shadow Sora appeared in front of them & went into his fighting stance.

The battle began.

-kl-

Shadow Sora & Naruto & Sasune(the last two had come outta nowhere) hovered over a hole of darkness & fell into it.

-hj-

Peter nimbly jumped down & shook Wendy slightly, "Wendy!"

Tink hovered above Peter, speaking frantically in fairy language.

"Come on, Tink! Not now! Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." He picked her up & flew off.

-kj-

The group went through the door Riku had disappeared into.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku—" Hook said before the Keyblade squad. "running off with that Sasuke fellow & those two girls without even saying goodbye."

"Run off where?" Naruto probed

"Tell me, where did he go?" Sora enquired fiercely.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion where Maleficent resides," Hook replied simply. Then he smirked, "But you won't be going there."

Hook took out a lantern holding Tinkerbell.

The group gasped. "Tink!" Naruto said

"Unless you intend to leave your little fairy friend behind?" Hook continued.

The keybearers let out a beaten sigh as they put their blades away. Sasune mewed at Tinkerbell, those two had become very good friends in a very small amount of time, same for Naruto & Sora.

They were instantly surrounded by heartless.

"Hand over the keyblades & I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So, which will it be? The keyblades or the plank?" He pointed to the plank. (duh!) Then Captain heard a ticking sound.

Hook turned to see—a crocodile! "It's him! The crocodile who took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!" The captain raced to his quarters in fright.

-jkj-

Naruto faced everyone on the ship from the plank, & started inching backward. Then, in a matter of one minute, he was on the edge, over the Croc.

"Fly, Naruto! Just believe, & you can do it!" came Peter's voice.

Naruto stayed silent. Then, he closed his eyes & held out his arms & fell to his impending doom.

But—when he was mere centimeters away from his death, he thrust upward & _flew._

Sora grinned at his friend, "Way to go, Naru!"

Sasune mewled enviously.

Peter swooped in & snatched Tink while Smee was distracted.

Peter & Naruto landed & Peter Pan let Tinkerbell out.

Naruto turned & glowingly grinned, "Thanks, Peter!"

Peter replied, "Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you & Tink behind, did you?" Tink came up next to Peter.

Smee startled & ran.

Sora picked up the scroll Smee dropped, it was the level 2 for the Cure spell! It was now known as, Cura!

Sora turned to the enemy, "You're all going down!"

-hj-

Peter grinned & pressed a finger to his lips. Naruto let out a silent chuckle & nodded. Sora nodded as well.

Peter knocked on the Captain's door.

"Is that you, Smee?" came Hook's muffled reply. Peter flashed another grin at his friends. "Did you finish them off?"

Peter pinched his nose & said in a perfect version of Smee's voice. "Aye, Captain."

Then, Smee's voice came from _Naruto's_ lips, "They walked the plank, every last one of them."

Peter looked approvingly at Naruto & nodded.

Hook ran out of his quarters & looked side to side as the boys stood on each side of the doorway from which he just left, of course, Hook, being the dope he is, did not see them.

Peter snuck up behind the mustached man & pricked him in the buttox with his dagger.

Hook jumped with a yelp, & swiftly turned to see…. "P-Peter Pa—blast you!"

"Ready to make a splash, codfish?" Peter grinned

Naruto beamed, "Now it's your turn to walk the plank, believe it!"

& then their battle began again.

-kl-

Naruto pushed Hook off the plank & he said, "Have a nice swim, & say hi to Doctor Crocodile for me!"

Hook screams & ran on the water—away from the Crocodile—who followed.

Naruto grabbed the scroll that had fallen out of Hook's jacket, a page from Ansem's report!

-jh-

Naruto & Sora leant on the balcony where they had seen Riku for the first time since they got here.

"Uh, Sakura & Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe they've _both_ really lost their—" Goofy said

"Shh!" Donald interrupted.

Goofy gulped.

"Sora, Naruto." Peter said.

"I still can't believe it." Naruto uttered in reverence.

Sora looked up, smiling, "I really flew! Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me."

"Probably not. Sakura wouldn't believe me either if I told her." Naruto sighed.

"You can bring them to Neverland sometime." Peter stated

Sora & Naruto looked at Peter, looking as though they had thought they were alone.

"Then, they can try it themselves."

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Naruto confirmed

Peter nodded.

"I'll find Kairi, I know I will."

"& I'll find Sakura, Believe _that."_

"There's so much I want to tell her—" Sora said

Naruto nodded, "—about flying, the pirates & anything else that's happened to us."

Tink flew in front of Peter & spoke in her fairy language.

"What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?"

-hk-

The gang flew over London & to the clock tower.

Wendy sat on the clock tower & jumped slightly when she saw Peter & everyone. She stood.

-jk-

After Wendy told the boys that one of the clocks were incorrect, they sought to fix them, & fix they did.

Big Ben glowed & a flash of light, the keyhole was seen.

& of course the keybearers did their thing-& sealed it.

-jk-

"Okay we done, now get outta here, you bore me! Just kidding! "

Next Time: Ready to be Unda da sea?

"N-Naruto…"


	31. Ready to be unda da sea!

"I own nothing….No FLAMES, NO NONE ZIPP, NUMERO ZILCHE! Review, NO FLAMES, cookies are unnecessary here & you know it. You can't eat a virtual cookie! So sit back & grab a snack(you're probably gonna grab a cookie, aren't you?) & enjoy the show!"

Peter flew alongside Wendy as she walked on the ledge of Big Ben.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?"

"Afraid so. But we can see eachother any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is." Peter held Wendy's hands in his own.

Tink floated next to Sora, Naruto & the gang, with her arms crossed. Donald pointed at her & laughed. She whirled to look at him & he quickly shut up.

Tink flew in a circle around Wendy & Peter, then she flew in a circle around Sora, Naruto, & Sasune. She hid behind Naruto.

"Oh boy." Peter sighed. "She's getting steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?"

Tinkerbell flew in front of the blue-eyed duo's faces & gave a twirl. She gently touched Naruto's nose with a beautiful short melody after so. _Pyrus! Naruto!_

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

"What?" Sora said, looking at Peter.

Wendy handed a keychain to Sora, while Peter gave one to Naruto. Sasune flew around, playing tag with Tink.

-he-

They left, simple as that.

-kg-

"Well, we found the Navi-Gummi piece, let's go back to town." Donald said as Naruto& Sasune took a nap in the cockpit.

"Cid'll install it on the ship once we bring it to him," Sora agreed.

Chip piped in, "There's a tournament being held at the Coliseum."

"I hear there's a great reward for the winner." Dale said.

They went to Cid.

"Hey, got another Navigation Gummi there, eh? I'll bet you want it installed."

"Yeah, please." (Sora or Naruto? Your choice.)

Cid examined it. "This navigation Gummi comes in pairs. Neither can work without the other. Hey, I think the match might be right here in town. Bet you'll find it near the keyhole. I've got a funny feeling about that bell I told ya about. Place is boarded up, but sometimes it rings by itself. Try it. Make a wish, ring it 3 times, maybe it'll work."

"Maybe." The boys said.

-he-

They found the bell, they found a way in, heartless attacked… then…

-Ja-

The keyhole appeared in the fountain in 2nd district.

-ja-

The heartless from before came back.

"I THOUGHT WE ALREADY GOT RID OF THAT!" Naruto cried.

He was too easy to beat.

The heartless reanimated & came back to life, changing as he went.

"REALLY?" Sora huffed.

Kicked butt, sealed Keyhole!

-he-

The heartless had dropped something. A scroll, they now knew the wind magics, Aero!

After they sealed the keyhole, the Navi-G-piece fell out.

-he-

"Looks like you found the other one." Cid stated "Let me see it."

They handed the Gummi over.

"Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now." He walked away.

-he-

"Sora! Naruto!" Donald quacked

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces."

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king." Sora voiced. "Aren't you worried?"

"Aw, phooey." Donald responded.

"The king told us to find the keybearers & that's just what we did. So, as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all. Ah-yup!"

"Just believe…" Sora closed his eyes.

Naruto echoed it.

"I believe in you." Sakura & Kairi called out.

Sora & Naruto appeared in a library. _Huh? Where are we?_

Where they saw a little 4-year-old pink haired girl & a 5-year-old brown haired girl running to an old woman.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light." The old woman said. "Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from eachother. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. & the true light will return. So, listen, girls. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power & push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi, Sakura?"

_Kairi!_

_Sakura?_

Young Kairi & little Sakura looked around for the old woman who had suddenly disappeared. The boys reached out to the little girls. Then the girls faded away. Sora & Naruto were pulled back.

Sora blinked back into reality, "Huh?" Naruto did the same.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked the boys.

"Um…"

"Nothing."

"Kairi…did you call me?" Sora asked himself.

"Did Sakura do that?" Naruto wondered to himself.

-hg-

Cid came back, "I installed the Gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, take this along." Cid handed them Transform-G.

They left.

"All right! Let's head on to the new world!" Donald declared

"Hold on, Donald. We don't know what's out there." Goofy said, "Why don't we revisit other worlds first? I'm sure we'll find some new items."

"I think our magic is as good as Donald's now, Dattebayo!"

"No way not in a million years!"

"Why don't you go see Merlin? Work more on your magic."

-kl-

They went to the Coliseum to compete.

They won.

"We're the champs!" Sora pronounced

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Naruto sang

Confetti rained down upon them. They were given a scroll that updated the Gravity spell.

"I never thought you'd do it. Not bad." Phil congratulated—sort of.

"Thanks for the support." Naruto murmured sarcastically.

"Phil, you're just as stubborn as ever. Don't pretend you're not happy for them!" Hercules scolded playfully.

"Ahem! Now, kids, you've still got a long way to go. The next round's startin' soon. Next time it's gonna be the real deal."

-Ja-

They won the Phil Cup.

"SWEEEEET!"

"Is strength the most important part of a hero?" Sora wondered

"Well, what you really need is a strong heart." Phil said.

"What makes a strong heart?" Goofy asked

"If you have to ask, you're not a hero, yet!"

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLE, DAMMIT! TEBA!"

"It's not a riddle!" Phil shrieked.

They left.

& they went to a new world.

-kk-

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald announced

"Land where?" Naruto yawned, he just woke up, it was 8:30 at night!

"In the sea?" Sora questioned, "We'll drown!"

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me!"

Naruto lays Sasune in his cot & leaves a note. (Yes, Sasune can read, but he can't talk. So what?)

-ja-

Four bright flashes of light & the Keyblade squad landed. (You all know what Sora, Donald & Goofy look like—but what about Naruto?) Naruto had only a black shirt on & his merboy (yes, I said Merboy!) tail was orange. On the back of his tail, his fins looked like wings. His scales all looked like satin & silk.

"Suuu-goi!"

As the boys attempted to adapt & swim, a red-headed girl & a fish swam in the area that the group was in.

The red-head turned back & called, "Come on, Sebastian!"

"Ariel, wait! Slow down!" hollered Sebastian the crab. "Don't leave me behind!"

Sebastian swam right in front of Donald's face & shrieked in surprise.

Ariel chuckled as her chaperone hid behind her, "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of _them._ Right, Flounder?"

"I dunno, there's something weird about them." Flounder said, shyly.

Sora chuckled nervously, "What do you mean?"

Ariel swam around Naruto & Sasuke. "They do seem… a little different. Where are you from?"

"We're from kinda far away." Sora replied truthfully. "And we're not really used to these waters."

Sora laughed nervously, wondering if she bought it.

"Oh, I see. In that case…" Ariel said

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sebastian wondered.

_Hinata?_ Naruto grinned as he heard a soft, shy voice call, "Coming!"

Hinata was wearing the same top as Ariel except it was midnight blue, her tail was the same as Ariel's, except on her sides, her waist fins tucked in like a bird would it's wings. Her tail was a beautiful lavender like her eyes, but a shade darker & deeper.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto mouthed so only she could see.

The Hyuuga immediately turned red at the sight of Naruto. _N-Naruto-kun, wh-what is he doing here?_

Ariel turned back to the group, "Sebastian, why don't you show them how we swim here?"

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian howled

Ariel waved him off, "Oh, don't worry so much!"

"Easy for you to say… Okay, it's time you learned how to swim properly." Sebastian turned to the Keyblade squad. "Kick down to go up, let your weight increase to go down. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag. All right. Begin."

-us-

At first, the group had to remember to do the certain things, but as they chased Flounder, they got the hang of it, but Donald & Goofy looked clumsy as they swam. While Sora looked awkward & Naruto was like a bullet.

Naruto was the one who caught Flounder.

-hl-

Sebastian swam over to the group & nodded approvingly at Naruto. "Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense."

"Sebastian!" Ariel cried in exasperation.

-kk-

All of a sudden, heartless came.

-kk-

Ariel & Flounder swam away.

"Class is over." Sebastian said frantically. "Good Luck!" He swam off.

Sora slashed left & right. Donald cast spell after spell. Goofy...he did something. & Naruto used shuriken & kunai. Hinata used her Byakugan.

-kk-

Ariel turned around, "Those creatures chased us here."

Sebastian's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, "Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!"

"We'd better head back right away!" Ariel said worriedly.

Flounder, being a guppy stuttered, "But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?"

Ariel's brow creased slightly as she thought, she looked over at the Keyblade Squad. "Oh!" She turned to the group. "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us."

Hinata pointed to the trident markers on the cavern wall, "Those point the way there."

Ariel nodded, "We won't get lost as long as we follow them."

"Okay, let's get going!" Sora said.

-Ja-

"Done, 'cause I'm being laaaaaazy!"

Next Time: Ew, Octopus

"I'll help!"


	32. Ew, Octapus

"COLLIN! Disclaimer!"

"My cousin owns nothing..." Collin walks away.

I shrug, then out pops my twin!

Jen smiled sweetly, "My 'twin' would please like kind reviews, as in no 'flames.'"

"Ennnnnnn-joyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I giggle

-jj-

Hinata & Naruto swam side by side, filling eachother in on what happened. Actually, they summarized.

They came to Triton's Palace.

Then to his throne they went.

They swam in, with heartless tailing them.

A golden flash of light took care of the the three.

"That was too close!" Ariel turned & smiled at her father, swimming up to the group she'd been with.

"As long as I have my Trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." Triton said harshly.

Ariel swam up to her father, "Daddy!"

"Oh, Ariel!" Triton then yelled at her, "When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!"

Ariel sighed.

"Strange creatures lurk outside."

That got Sora & Donald's attention.

Sebastion coughed to get the strangers' attention, "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seven seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

"& who are they?" Triton looked at Sora, Naruto, Donald, & Goofy.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel responded.

"They don't look familiar."

"We're from an ocean very far away." Naruto supplied. "The very same as Hinata, actually."

"Yup. We came to find the keyhole." Goofy said, swimming in a circle around Sora.

"What?" Triton recoiled

"What's that?" Ariel asked innocently.

"Well, it's a-"

"There's no such thing." Triton interrupted fiercely. "Certainly not here."

"But, Daddy..."

Triton glared defiantly, "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave this palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel thrust her chin up defiantly, lips trembling, then she turned & swam away.

The group swam after her.

Triton shook his head and sighed, "Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety."

"Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this keyhole." Sebastion swam over to the king.

The King put his hand in his servant's face, "That need not concern you, Sebastion. Have you anything to report?"

"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

"I knew it! That sea witch is up to no good again! i see exile from the palace has taught her nothing."

"Yes, she poses serious danger!"

"& I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?"

"Your Majesty, please! I, uh..."

The group swam to the Undersea gorge.

Ariel turned, "Come to my grotto. I want to show you something." She pointed to a cave concealed by a boulder. "There it is. See?"

Ariel swam ahead of them in her grotto, so she could lead the way.

She twirled & let her new friends look at her stuff.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder & I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel smiled & dreamily floated, "Someday, I'm gonna see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Doesn't that sound strange?"

"No, not really." Naruto said as Sora said, "No. Not at all."

"I used to feel the same way." the keybearers finished in unsion.

"Used to?"

"We meant...we still do."

"Hey," Ariel said, changing the subject. "why don't we try looking for that keyhole you were talking about?"

Hinata swam up to her friends, "B-But your father s-said-"

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl!" Ariel huffed. "He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand."

Sebastion sighs from his hiding spot in the grotto.

The gang left the grotto, but unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

Ursula cackled like the bitch she is, as she watched Sora, Naruto, & Ariel. "Those impudent fools will never find the keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. & I've got the heartless on my side."

Ursula cackled softly once more. "Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming."

They swam to a sunken ship. They swam up to the hole in the side of the ship. Unknowing to them, a dangerous creature swam outside.

As the group searched for the keyhole, a shark crashed through the window, the shards of glass raining down upon the nearest person-Naruto, he gave a screech of pain. & the shark attempted to chase him, because of the scent of blood. But, luckily for the blond, the window was too small. The shark turned & swam away grumpily.

Naruto sat down, being cured by the potions that Donald had. Sora swam over to the treasure chest next to Naruto, a crystal shape laid in the chest.

"Hm. It's shape reminds me of something." One of gang said(your choice.)

They swam outside to be flocked by the shark, who instantly went after the still-slightly-bleeding-jinjuriki. Naruto dared not get too close to it, so he only used spells & bunshins to hurt him, finally, Naruto wore him down. & the shark reluctantly swum away.

They swam to a different location, & it again went after Naruto, who was tired from the fact it was night time, & this time, sharkie had a friend.

They both swam after Naruto, who barely registered what was going on. Ariel hurriedly gathered Naruto up & swam away from the sharks while the rest of their group did the fighting thing.

They went back to Ariel's grotto, to the trident-shaped thing-a-majigg.

Gently, Naruto placed the crystal shape in the trident-shaped hole.

The group watched expectantly.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!"

The group swirled to see Triton coming in the grotto. "I told you not to leave the palace!"

Then, the king saw the trident shaped object behind the gang.

He raised his trident & shot a beam at it.

"Daddy, no!"

The crystal object was broken.

Ariel gazed at the hole where it once was in horror. "How could you..." A tear ran down her cheek as she grabbed Hinata's wrist & swam away.

Triton turned to the Keyblade Squad. "Gentlemen, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?"

Sora looked at Triton in shock, "Huh?"

Naruto mirrored Sora, sleepily.

"Then you must be the Keybearers."

Naruto was suddenly wide awake, "How...How did you know?"

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail."

Sora sighed, whilst Naruto frowned.

"As the Keybearers, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course we _know_ that, but..." Sora replied

"You have violated this principle. The keybearers shatter peace & bring ruin."

Goofy shook his head, "Aw, Sora & Naruto ain't like that."

Triton smiled slightly, "I thank you for saving my daughter." He turned his back to them, "But, there is no room in my ocean for you or your keys." Triton swam out of Ariel's special place with Sebastion following close behind.

The boys looked at their keyblades.

Ariel cried in the secret garden. _Now I can't help those people! I can't help them! We can't find the keyhole! It's all daddy's fault! Now, Hinata probably going to leave with them, too! I didn't get to help them or say goodbye!_

Hinata rubbed Ariel's arm comfortingly, not knowing what thoughts ran through the princess's head.

Flotsam & Jetsam swam in.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such a deep sorrow." said one(I can't tell the difference.)

"What a pity, if there was only something we could do..." said the other.

Ariel looked up in fright & disgust at them, Hinata hid behind Ariel.

"Wait. Maybe _she_ can be of some help."

"Yes, maybe _she_ could be of some help to you."

"Who?" Hinata stuttered.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked sharply.

"Oh, _she_ will surely help you. _She'_d make all your dreams come true."

The eels intertwined & faded away. "Ursula can help..."

Black ink swirled & Ursula came in.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula said(you know, she kind of reminds me of Umbridge[I HATE Umbridge])

"You're Ursula?" Hinata asked, her soft voice echoing beautifully.

"I was just wondering if-" Ariel started.

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard." Ursula looked at Hinata, _She could help Maleficent & us in the domination of Worlds, hmmm..._

Ursula looked at Ariel, "After all, your new friends are from another world."

"What?"

"But they had special help-those mysterious keys."

Ariel sighed. Hinata frowned, _Sora, Donald, & Goofy are from another world, too?_

"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too."

"Huh?"

Ursula leaned in, "Now, listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dears, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing...I can help you get to these other worlds you long for."

Ariel swam onward, with Hinata in tow.

Ariel swam up to the throne & turned to Ursula.

The boys swam to the palace.

Ursula cackled as she held the trident in her hand. "The trident is mine at last!& I couldn't have done it without your help, my dears."

Triton looked weakly up at Ursula. Hinata treated his wounds as she glared at the sea witch.

Ariel jerked forward, "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey-to the dark world of the heartless!"

One of her eels said, "We cannot find the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole isn't here." said the other.

"What?" Then Ursula heard people's strokes, she looked over her shoulder, to see the Keyblade Squad! "Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsomes!"

She disappeared in a cloud of ink.

Ariel turned back to her father & Hinata, "Daddy!"

"The trident..." he wheezed. "We must get it back."

Sora turned to his gang, "Come on, let's go!"

The Keyblade squad, Hinata included started to swim away. But Ariel blocked Naruto, & Sora. "Wait, I'm going with you!"

"Ariel-" Hinata began to argue.

Ariel shook her head, "My father is hurt & it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

Naruto nodded with Sora.

"That's right." Sebastion declared. "I'm right behind you Ariel."

"Okay, we're done. Onwards my fine fishy friends! Review & join the Keyblade Squad...we've got Sasune & your most favorite thing in the world!"

"No...join the Dark side...We have your mother!" Maleficent cackled (She's got issues.)

I scream, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? I DIDN'T LET HER IN! I HATE HER! STALKER BITCH! SE-CUR-I-TY!"

Next Time: This isn't going to be pretty

"I'll find it someday!"


	33. This ain't gonna be pretty

I giggle, "Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts!"

Then, I get serious, not really. "Now review I command thee! Oh, I feel I need to explain why Sasune's not there, it's because, I didn't want him to turn into a cat fish-& cats don't like water!(well, some do, but that's not my point!) This isn't gonna be pretty...Onward! To the story! No flames!"

-ue-

Triton looked at the group & supplied them with information. "Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat her, you must strike it with magic."

"Strike with magic, got it!" Naruto said, then they swam off.

-he-

They swam to the sunken ship & Naruto was again chased by the shark & knocked it out.

They went to the bottom of the floor, to some wooden thing.

"Need some help?" Sebastion asked. "I'll show you how it's done."

He swam over & pushed a block, the boulder next to the wood thing collapsed.

-he-

They swam to Ursula's lair.

She hid in her giant nook.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald hollered

"Your time has come!" shouted Sebastian from the top of Donald's head.

She pushed out of her nook, furiously.

When, Donald & Sebastian saw the look in her eyes, they gave a shriek.

Naruto & Sora sweatdropped.

The fight began...

-he-

Her eels disinigrated.

Ursula gasped in shock. Then she glared at Sora, Naruto, & Hinata.

"You'll pay for this!" She cried in her whiny bitch voice. She swam off to her nook, or whatever you wanna call it.

-uk0-

"Let's go." Ariel captured the attention of her friends. "We must get the trident back."

Hinata swam up to the nook-a-mabob. "It's all clogged up. Let's look for another way."

Naruto & the others nodded. Hinata blushed heatedly.

-he-

They swam out of Tidas's den.

Hinata turned, "A-Ano, N-Naruto-k-kun, Sora-san, maybe King Triton has an idea to wh-where she has gone?"

"Great idea, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, Hinata turned red & fainted.  
>"Let's go to the palace!" Sora confirmed after Hinata-chan woke up.<p>

-fish-

Naruto sighed as they swam out of the palace, "Or not."

-hee-

The boys, Ariel, & Hinata swam against the currents in the Calm Depths. (That was a fun time.)

-yo-

They saw Ursula!

They swam towards her.

-jj-

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" The evil wicked witch with a B spiraled upward, the trident gleamed in her grasp.

Ink clouds gathered beneath the gang.

& Ursula (before mentioned, as wicked witch with a B) was heeeee-uge! "The Sea & all its spoils bow to my power!

One of her tentacles splashed the water, creating a water whirlwind. Naruto & Sora determinedly swam up the current-like hurricane-thing. They turned to see that they were right in front of Ursula's face.

They fought fiercely, but to no avail, then Naruto's heritage activated within him.

The Uzumaki Kekkei-Genkoi!

Naruto breathed in & sang under his breath(subconscious reaction) as they fought the sea witch. He threw all of her attacks back at her.

Sora came in for the final blow-an upward slash!

-in-

Ursula foamed at the mouth, disappearing into her black ink, which was sparking with electricity.

The group looked down upon her.

She screamed as she faded, a beam of yellow light shot up.

& which dissipated & revealed...

"The Trident!" Naruto cried.

A gold light flashed in Naruto's hands, The Thunder spell had been upgraded to Thundara. & he also had Ansem's report!

-kk-

"Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Hinata swam up, "Please d-don't be angry w-with her."

Naruto & Sora nodded.

"It's my fault." The king sighed. "You followed Ursula because..." Triton looked up, "I would not allow you to follow your heart. & when you found that crystal, I lost my temper & destroyed it."

Naruto jerked upwards clumsily, "Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?"

"That crystal held the power to reveal the keyhole. It's dangerous, I had to keep you away from it at any cost."

Ariel pouted & smiled at the same time, "Daddy..."

"Keybearers, I have one more request:

Seal the keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course, that's what we had in mind from the start." Sora smiled warmly.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel wondered.

"You should know better than anyone." Triton said honestly. "It's in your grotto."

"Really..." Naruto grinned. "Let's go, guys!"

-he-

They entered...

Ariel held the trident in her hand delicately, as it glowed beautifully. Then, it floated out of her hold. The trident shaped object shone with a celestial blue light. The keyhole floated above Ariel favorite place to 'sit', it was on a glass material.

The boys thrust their keyblade upward, then down, beautifully, & sealed it like they always do.

The keyhole dissipated into bubbles & floated upward, disappearing.

Ariel swam over to the keybearers, "Tell me, Sora, Your world, what's it like?"

Sora turned, "Oh, about that, sorry for lying to you."

Ariel chuckled sweetly, "It's okay." Then, she swam up. "Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way, somehow. I-I'm sure of it!"

Sebastion sighed, "Well, if you find it, be sure to _leave me out of it_!"

Naruto & Sora laughed

-heh-

Ariel swam up to Naruto, "This is from my collection! I really want you to have it." She gave the Keybearers each a keychain.

Ariel smiled at Hinata, "& I want _you _to have this!" She handed the shy Hyuuga a silver pendant, with two intertwining dragons, one was a white lava dragon, & the other was a lavender river dragon. "Have faith in who you are, Hinata. Let the world hear your voice loud & clear, and any other worlds out there too! Believe in yourself, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled softly & hugged her friend.

Ariel sighed, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Ariel pulled back reluctantly, "Well, maybe we'll see eachother again!"

"Yeah! Maybe!" Naruto grinned.

-kk-

They went to Traverse Town to pick up some supplies & leave Hinata with the others.

(Sorry, Hina!)

-ink-

The gang set off for a new world.

-heh-

"Hey, Sora."

Young Sora turned to Riku. "Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

"Sure, but isn't there anything fun to do now?" The boys left the place. "Hey you know the new girl at the Mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!"

Young Riku stopped & turned. There was a keyhole in the middle of the door that they'd been examining.

-holy-

Riku gasped as he knelt before Maleficent.

"**It was reckless to bring them here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."**

Riku got up as he heard a noise behind him.

Maleficent sneered, **"Castaway****.**** Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from him, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not, no harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."**

"My power?"

"**Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power & realized your full potential."**

Green mist surrounded the silver-haired teen, & the younger teen. (You all forgot about Sasuke, didn't you? He doesn't really have much of a role in here, huh? Sigh, I got too careless.)

-hnh-

"Whoa, cliffhanger, that was kind of scary..." Disasré remarked.

I peek out from behind a bomb shelter, "I told you it wasn't going to be pretty..."

Next Time:


	34. BONUS THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PLOT!

"BONUS CHAPTER THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PLOT!"

~own nothing~~Enjoy~

~Naruhina~

Hinata stuttered as Naruto leaned in asking her, "Ne, ne Hinata?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Where do babies come from? Me, Donald, and Sora were—Ah, Hinata? Daijoubu?"

_H-He wants m-me to b-bear h-his ch-children? I-Iie, I-I'm not ready! _(A/N: Total misunderstanding.)

Donald snickered and Sora sighed at Naruto's obliviousness.

"What?" The blonde said, curiously.

"If you can't see it, then I'm not tellin' ya."

"Sooora!"

~Sasusaku~

Sasuke's eyes drooped as he stared at a female unconscious form, he bent over, his lips brushing hers.

"I'll bring you back…Sakura."

He turned his back to her and walked away, unaware of Sakura's hand beginning to twitch.

~Narusaku~

A four-year-old girl with hair as pink as the cherry blossoms led the way to a four-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, "This way!" she giggled. "When you see these, you won't feel like crying anymore!"

Naruto gaped at where she'd taken him, the cherry blossom tree!

"Isn't it wonderful?" she twirled happily.

"Yeah…," Naruto wasn't about to tell her that'd already been here. "It's awesome…"

She smiled, her green eyes filled with warmth. "Good, come here when you feel sad, k? You'll be adopted soon!"

And with that sweet note, she ran off.

Naruto looked after her, grinning. "You just made me feel better all by yourself."

For that girl had smiled at him, with complete and utter kindness.

~I'm not doing any more right now, k? I'll do another one later…~

"Review, no flames!"


	35. Power Struggle

The Authoress sneaks in, whispering, "Um, hi everyone. I hope beyond all hope Disasré isn't here right now. BTW, the current results for Disasré's boyfriend is Gaara. Um, yeah. So, obviously I'm not dead or anything, just lazy. This'll be my rewrite of my lost chapter, that Joey deleted. I hope you enjoy and remember that I own nothing. Well then let's—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

The Authoress screams as a horrifying image of Disasré attacks her.

"YOU LAZY! INCONSIDERATE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY I OUTTA—"

"Start the story!" The cast screams.

~SAVE ME~

"She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!" Naruto told the other as he walked away.

As the Uchiha was about to leave as well, he decided to look at the door on the tree before he left. There was some sort of keyhole.

_Key…_

~Present~

Cid sat back with a sigh, "Well, looks like it's about time we got started on our preparations as well."

~Where the Keyblade Squad is~

The gang disembarked onto Hollow Bastion.

Naruto ran forward, looking around as the others slowly followed him. Sasune scowled as he took the place in.

"Hyuk! So this is Hollow Bastion!" Goofy exclaimed, then pointing to Maleficent's (obviously) hideout. "Gawrsh, look at that!"

"I've been here before." Sora said.

Naruto nodded quietly, which was usually out of his character. _I know this place. For some reason I feel nostalgic and… a bit sad. Oh, there's something else too…_

"Huh?" Donald turned towards Sora (nobody noticed Naruto's nod).

"Although I know I shouldn't… I feel an elated feeling inside." Sora placed his hand upon his heart in wonder.

"Elated?" Naruto asked.

"It means happy or excited." Donald explained.

"Aah." Naruto looked away, that word summed up the third feeling all right.

"Hm, that's strange…" Goofy said.

"I wonder why…" Sora muttered. "It's so warm…"

"Are you hungry?" Donald asked

Naruto facepalmed, "That's entirely irrelevant!"

"Hey, I'm serious!" Sora yelled.

Naruto opened his mouth, when they all heard a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno." Sora replied, as Donald went red at Naruto's choice of language.

"Let's go!" Naruto ran off.

"Naruto! Matte!"

~So rash~

Sora sighed, "Where'd he go?"

~He's missing again~

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless…" Riku looked down upon a Beast in a purple cape. "So, tell me, how'd you get here?"

The Beast looked at him with a small growl, "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed… that I would find her! So, here I am. She MUST be here."

(way to jump to conclusions, Beast.)

"I WILL have her back!" Beast roared.

"Take her if you can." Riku replied.

Beast lunged, a sword suddenly in Riku's hand. Riku dodged. "Do you really think only believing will save her?" Riku striked.

(WAIT YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! I'll just skip to the dialogue changes)

Donald stepped forward, "Goofy, let's go!"

"Hyuk? Donald?" Goofy looked at the duck in disbelief.

"We have to remember our mission." The Magic-user replied.

"Well, I know the King told us to follow the Keybearers and all, but…" He looked down to Sora's shaking figure. "Oh…"

"Sorry, Sora." Donald muttered, before walking away.

"But what about Naruto?" Goofy asked sadly.

"We'll find him."

Sora was left alone with the Beast.

~Naruto~

Naruto sighed as he was met with another dead end, "Kuso! We're lost!"

Sasune shook his head, Naruto's always been bad with directions.

"I should've waited for the guys, huh?" Naruto asked abashedly, scratching his cheek.

Sasune nodded.

"Too late now, though." Naruto walked out, running into someone.

"Itai…"

"Oww…"

Naruto looked up to see a young man with brown hair in blue clothing.

"Who the hell are you?"

"…Fl-Eugene."

~A NEW CHARACTER THAT I ALSO DON'T OWN!~ ~later…~

Maleficent surveyed the princesses. Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Rapunzel, Jasmine…

Kairi and Sakura.

"**Come, Princesses! O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Final Keyhole!"**

The hearts of 7 of the 9 princesses glowed and sent out a beam, creating an opening where Maleficent had created a giant heart-shaped keyhole.

Maleficent began to laugh.

~I HATE HER!~

"Hey, wait a minute!" Donald yelled at the Silver-haired teen.

"Why? You're the ones who wanted to tag along." Riku subtly turned his head. "It's because I'm the keybearer, right?"

The duck gawked at the teen, "WHAT'S WITH HIS ATTITUDE HE'S TICKING ME OFF!"

Goofy stared at Riku concernedly, "…Hey, is he alright?"

"WHAT?"

"He looks like he's in pain…"

~Poor Riku~

Naruto gave a sharp yell as a heartless jumped on him, "Eugene!"

"I got it!" The former theif swung the frying pan, taking the heartless out.

"They're so annoying!" Naruto whined as they ran.

Eugene nodded, "Yeah, they're really persistant."

~Back to Sora~

Sora gaped at the hole that the Beast made. _Note to Self: don't get him angry._

"Be on your guard." He warned Sora. "They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

Sora nodded, walking forward.

Beast smiled as he saw a young woman in a blue dress and apron. "Belle!" He cried with relief. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

It was then to the Beast's horror and surprise, that 'Belle' faded into a heartless.

He threw his head back and roared, lunging at the heartless, being cut off from Sora.

~Poor Beast~

Sasune tensed at the roar, as Naruto yelped. "What was that?"

"I dunno." Eugene replied. "But it doesn't sound like something we're gonna want to run into."

"We should check it out anyways!" Naruto ran off towards the sound, where Eugene sighed and followed.

~To Sora again!~

"Why didn't you go back?" Riku asked. "Quit while you can."

"Riku!" Sora glared at his friend. "What have you done?"

"Sorry for interrupting your little adventure game."

"Haven't you had enough?"

"This isn't a playground. Get out!" Riku yelled.

"No. Not without Kairi. I've come to save her and Sakura."

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku's outfit changed.

"Riku…you're wrong. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." Sora put his hand to his chest. "My heart will stay with my friends… it will never die!"

"Really… we'll just see about that! Don't make me laugh!" Riku shot a dark energy ball at the brunette.

Sora closed his eyes bracing himself as he heard, "You don't have that kind of power!"

"Ahyuk! Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

"Goofy…?" Sora opened his eyes, seeing the captain of the royal knights before him.

"The one you need to follow is me! You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Goofy, get back here!" Donald yelled.

"Not on your life!" Goofy said to Riku, turning to Sora. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora either, he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together, Naruto too! And I can't pretend not to see anything!" The dog turned to the Duck. "See ya later, Donald! Can ya tell the King I'm really sorry? 'Cause I'm goin' with Sora and Naruto!"

"Hold on, Goofy!"

"You go on, follow Riku there, Ah-yuk!"

Donald fumed, "Wait a minute! You're not being fair! We'll tell him together!" Donald stormed over to the two. "Well, you know All for one and one for all…I'm Sora and Naruto's friend too, wakk! …Right?"

Goofy nodded, "I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."

Tears filled the teen's eyes as he smiled, "You guys…thanks a lot!"

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku jeered.

"I know now I don't need the key blade." Sora replied. "I've got a better weapon!"

"What that wooden sword?" Riku chuckled.

"My heart." Sora replied irritantly.

"What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Plenty, if you aren't afraid and know how to use it." A voice sounded from above.

The group looked up as three fourths of the Keyblade Squad cried out, "Naruto!"

The genin jumped down, scowling at the eldest teen in the room. "You don't have true power, Riku. It's not power at all! Like Sora said, the heart is our greatest weapon. True power… comes from what causes you to care for others! Someone once told me, When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly _strong_. And what another person told me, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Sora looked at the blonde with a smile, "Naruto…" The brunette stepped forward. "Although our hearts may be weak, they're not alone. It's grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends we've made. We've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of ours. And if they think of us, now and then…if they don't forget me…then our hearts will be one. All of ours! I don't need the keyblade…My friends are my power!"

"And we're theirs!" Naruto whooped.

"What?" The keyblade glowed and replaced the wooden sword in Sora's hands, that Naruto was now gawking at.

_Guess the Keyblade liked our little speech. _Sora thought happily.

"Whoa—wait! Why-when-huh?" Naruto looked between the two in confused.

Donald facepalmed, "Naruto, get ready, wakk!"

~Chappie end~

Sasunaru-Everblue fell in a heap with swirls in her eyes. "Disasre, you're so mean!"

The female grunted, "Oh, by the way stupid—"

"Heyy!"

"SHUT UP—You forgot to tell the readers to HELP DECIDE WHAT I LOOK LIKE!"

"Hehe, oops."

"Review!" Naruto chirped.


	36. RASENGAN-sort of!

"Heeeeey~ I'm back? Sorta! Today's my birthday~ May 17, 2013! Hooray!" Pumps fist in the air, "And please forgive me for taking forever, my resources were kinda cut off so I couldn't write… ergo my laptop's busted. ALWAYS PROTECT YOUR COMPUTER FROM VIRUS! Or two… Anyways, I finally got a chance to type this, yay~! So, enjoy, review, tell me happy birthday, read…." The author ducks a chainsaw. "Forgive me? Oh, and we still need a boyfriend for Disasré and an appearance!"

~RETURN~

In a burst of darkness, a new blade came forth into Riku's hands. He glared at the group before him. "What can that thing protect?!"

Naruto scowled before something occurred to him, "Oi! Riku-teme! Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"Not here." He snorted.

"No duh! But where is he?!"

"Why don't you fight me and find out!"

"OKAY I WILL!"

_Ah-hem._

"OKAY WE WILL!"

~HAHA~

Riku charged forward at them, Sora brought up his keyblade to meet his attack, blocking it. Naruto brought his own to the silver's feet before Riku used a dark technique to push all of them back.

The brunette huffed and send out a jet of flames at his (ex-?)friend, who jumped into the air to dodge. Naruto, in his annoyance used the shadow clone technique. _Riku doesn't seem like he'd be a pervert anyways…_

"SHADOW WINDMILL KEYBLADE SHURIKEN!" Hey, it worked on Zabuza, Riku's not as bad as him, right? The shinobi fell on his back as Riku used some technique he didn't even catch. _No, but he's smarter._

Sora and Donald quickly cast an aero spell upon Naruto, who had been unaware of Riku beginning to stab at him. The spell double and became aerora and vaulted the dark teenager away from the younger, causing the aforementioned blonde's eyes to widen before charging back into the fray.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!" It was like Wack-A-Riku… or would it be Wack-A-Naruto? With how the two were fighting it was hard to tell.

Sora charged in, Goofy backing Naruto while Donald followed behind. Sora attempted to maneuver the blade out of Riku's grasp, _Maybe then… he'll listen…_

His friend saw through it, however, and parried his thrust. "I don't think so!" Riku plunged his blade into Sora's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Blood fell onto the floor. The elder Keybearer looked up in shock at the one he STILL believed to be his friend. Riku bit his lip, ignoring the nagging feeling of guilt. An angry blonde came forward with and orb of Magic on the edge of his keyblade and plunged it into Riku's stomach, causing him to stumble back.

All was silent for a moment.

Naruto had been so ANGRY at Riku when he'd done that to Sora, he wanted to Rasengan him so bad. He even started imagining just how he'd do it, too! And he did do it, Rasenganed him in the stomach in fact. Just…not in the way he expected, at all.

Sora had felt so… betrayed by Riku at that moment. When they sparred back home they always had made sure to only hit the blades or the back of their hands. Everyone had done it. To make sure they didn't get too hurt when they sparred.

Goofy was fully concentrated on the battle, more or less. But, sometimes his mind just wandered… Riku seemed like a good person, but he was doing all wrong! If he was really Sora's friend, he was supposed to at least TRY to understand from the keybearer's point of view.

Donald was astonished. When he'd seen that pure energy, pure magic! form at the tip of that foul-mouthed ninja brat's keyblade, his mind went blank. Only to suddenly be overrun with thoughts. Naruto had some potential; To Be a Legendary Mage.

Sasune was so hungry. When could they eat? He'd bother his mommy for something but he was OBVIOUSLY busy with something really important that he wouldn't get. Whatever, maybe he'd have some leftover Onigiri and Narumaki that was in his pocket.

Riku was in pain, that other kid had some power behind his swing! He was confused that someone who Sasuke said straight out was the runt of the litter, would be so skilled at this point! At least with magic anyhow, his form was terrible. The silver gritted his teeth, Quality was usually best. But, with how many clones that blonde kid could create…Quantity might beat him out. He didn't know how it worked so it'd be better if he bowed out for now…

His clothes reverted back to his island garments, and With a Dark Rush to confuse the Keyblade Squad, he allowed Dark Aero to get him out of there. "WAAHHH!"

"Ah-ha-hooey!"

"What the-?!"

"Nnnn!" Sora grunted before opening his eyes, "Riku!"

Naruto growled at him, "Why that little-"

The Beast came from behind them, "So, your heart won this battle."

Sora turned to him with a nod.

"Hey, Naruto!" Flynn jumped into the scene from where Naruto had jumped from earlier.

"Flynn!"

"How you doin? Did you win? Can I get my loot- I mean, priceless family heirloom, back now?"

Naruto scowled before pointing his keyblade between the thief's eyes, "Not a chance. You will just have to wait, and you better believe it, dattebayo!"

"Oh, come on! You're with your friends now, right?! The deal's off!"

"I'VE GOT A KEYBLADE HERE AND I MILDLY KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

~Troll~

"Sora… it feels as if I'm about to get flattened…" Riku panted running away, putting as much distance as he could between them. He tripped, before lifting himself up to keep going. "What's wrong with me? I even broke that rule…But, WHY!? It was mine."

"_**Know this**_." Riku halted at this voice.

"_**The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade."**_

The silver looked at him, appalled at the implication that this brown hooded man was making to him. "What? You're saying my heart is weaker than his? Than both of them?"

"_**For that instant it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the Door To Darkness. It held no terror for you. Or you."**_

Sasuke slowly appeared from behind a nearby pillar, startling Riku. "Who…"

The cloaked being continued, "_**Abandon your confusion. Plunge deeper into the darkness,**_ _**and your heart will grow even stronger."**_

"What should we do?" asked, much to Riku's surprise, Sasuke. He wasn't all too complacent earlier. Why the change?

"_**It's really quite simple."**_ He chuckled. "_**Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness itself."**_

Both boys became enveloped in a dark, **dark,** violet mist. They looked up at him.

~This could be bad~

Goofy scratched his face, "Uh…wasn't he supposed to tell us where Sasuke was?"

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A—"

Donald whacked him, "Language, wak!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" The ninja clenched his fists and marched off towards the fountain and sat at its edge, crossing his arms and looked away.

The duck huffed, "What's his problem?"

"It's probably getting to him, finally." Jiminy remarked.

"What do you mean, Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"Everything. All that's been happening to him. And us."

Sora looked to Naruto, "Oh."

~originality~

Sora made his way over to Naruto, "Hey, you okay?"

The blonde started, his hair covering his face, "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." The Islander shook his head, "Please. Tell me. What's wrong?"

The genin looked at him with one eye before taking a breath, "I saw a women here before, she and her daughter got separated. Maleficent kidnapped her. She was so worried."

"I didn't know about that," The brunette bit his lip. "That's terrible, is that really what's bothering you?"

"No… it's just… you see, I'm an orphan. I've never known my parents. And I just thought—maybe this…" He sighed, looking away.

Sora's eyes widened, realizing what his whiskered friend meant. "Oh…You thought that this—all of this, has happened before? And that's how the Kyuubi got into your village. And that's why you don't have—that your parents are…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say it. No matter what, I believe in myself. Nothing's gonna change that dattebayo! It's gotten me this far, and it'll carry me to Hokage!"

The teen chuckled, watching his younger friend get pumped up, "YEAH! AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! OW!"

~MORAL~

"So, yeah. I'll just end it there! Whoo, its now 7/19/13! I'm a loser! Waaaaaah! I wonder who that women with her daughter was! Guess? Please! Oh, and also:

Daemon Prince 7, Thank you for that wonderful display of fireworks! Yes, yes, I am quite aware of how much there is to go. I'm doing the best I can under limited circumstances, please understand. And, no actually I was just adding them to where they seemed most suited to join in. It's also not the last we'll see of them!

Namine45, I'm sorry, but as I told Daemon Prince7, I have limited resources. My updates are now limited and will most likely take even longer than even now. I am very sorry, I know how you feel when someone just takes forever to update. But, again, I am doing the best I can.

Keybladelover 07, sorry I wasn't fast enough of a typer! But hey! You brought me some serious motivation right there! You touched my heart.

The Keeper of Worlds, So true, but please refer to Namine45's response please. And again, I'm sorry!

AND THE FIGHTING SCENE WAS MOTIVATED BY CYRUS, Did I do good? Well bye, Read, Review, and no flames! They heart my hurt…I mean hurt my heart!"


	37. Revelation

"I HAVE REASONS THIS TIME! One; My Grandmother is really stingy, Two; I injured my foot, and Three; School started back up. The bane of all children!" I grinned. "So, I'm going to start the chapter on 8/25/13! Let's see how fast I can get it uploaded, shall we? Oh, and LOOOOOOK AT THE COVER PICTURE! I did it on Pizap! YAAAAAY!"

"Mrrroow!"

"Sheldon! Hello, you ninja cat, you! How 'bout you do the disclaimer?"

"Maaarrww…"

Disasre sweatdropped, "He can't talk, Everblue… and he's deaf. He can't possibly understand you."

"Hey, Everblue owns nothing." Riku said.

~sad but true~

"**Impossible! Why?!" **Maleficent roared in frustration. **"We have all of the Princesses of Heart. Why does it refuse to open?!"**

"_**Because these girls have lost their hearts."**_Sasuke appeared from behind her, the curse mark given to him by Orochimaru acting similar to fire as it spread across his body. Sakura lay limp in his arms, Kairi on the floor behind them. _**"Without their hearts, their power will never be able to be released."**_

"**Where have you been, child? You…"** The witch looked at him in slight alarm, noticing the dark keyblade at his side. **"That is…"**

"_**You'll see soon enough." **_He chuckled darkly.

Riku walked into the room and he came up beside the green skinned woman, looking up. _**"So, I see the path has emerged at last.**_ _**Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world in a flood."**_ The silver warned.

"**What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me." **She boasted. **"Rather, I am the one with power over the darkness. And I will use it to rule all worlds. I cannot and will not be swallowed."**

"…_**Really?"**_ Sasuke allowed his bangs to hide his eyes, _**"Interesting…"**_

"_**Such Confidence."**_Riku smirked, before bringing forth his own dark blade. Which Maleficent admired silently.

That's when they heard the footsteps of the Keyblade Squad.

"**The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses." She ordered.**

And with that, she left.

Riku and Sasuke watched her departure, a Malevolent Auras surrounding them.

Sasuke grinned maniacally, _**"Then, let's try!"**_

~o.o~

Naruto ground his teeth in irritation as they entered the next room, "THAT WAS WAY TOO COMPLICATED!"

"You're tellin' me!" Flynn panted from behind.

"Don't complain!" Beast snarled.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped a little ahead of them, for Maleficent suddenly appeared! **"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."**

"That's what you think! You're going down, hag!" Naruto yelled.

"After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora agreed.

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Yeah, it'd be a bummer for my tan!" All eyes turned on Flynn. "Uh…I mean….We'll protect them?"

Naruto facepalmed.

"**You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me?" **Maleficent exclaimed, offended. **"Me, the Mistress of all evil?"**

"Uh, yeah? Kinda. That's why we're trying to FIGHT you!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're all the bad guy's—"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

~Bwahaha~

Maleficent used her magic to create a floating rock, which she stood upon. Using it to avoid their attacks.

"Hold still, already!" Donald shouted.

"How are we gonna reach…" Naruto's eyes widened as an idea came to him. Two Ideas actually. "Everyone, keep distracting her! Beast? You're with me!"

Naruto quickly told his companion what he'd had in mind.

"Let's do it." Beast agreed.

Quickly, The two separated to different sides of the room. Naruto applied chakra to his feet, running up the wall. Beast used his claws. Then, they lunged.

Beast managed to get a good hit in, landing on the rock before she knocked him off of it with her staff. He was thrown to the other side of the room, the wind knocked out of him.

Naruto… missed. He barely managed to grab the edge of the rock before Maleficent stomped on his hands and pushed him off. He fell on his butt. Hard. He couldn't even complain, for the witch shot a spell at him. He sprinted towards the wall again, this time focusing on the feeling he had before. When he made the Rasengan through his keyblade, but tapped into his magic reserves…and something else.

He propelled himself to her, throwing his keyblade which was wrapped in chakra and magic, and said what came natural, "Art of the Keyblade: Rasenkaze!"

The magic and chakra combined, revealing Naruto's chakra element(not that he knew) to be wind, as it spiraled around. It plunged itself into her stomach as Naruto cocked his fist. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He socked her in the chest. "Why do you even want the worlds!? To drown them in the darkness? Why?! What's the point in it?!" He continued to lay into her, dealing punch after punch.

She grabbed both his wrists in one hand, dangling him over the edge. "That…is none of your business, Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi."

He froze in his struggle to be released from her grip, "Y-You know?!"

She laughed harshly, "OF COURSE I KNOW, FOOL!"

"Naruto! What is she talking about?!" Donald quacked.

"It's nothing!" He tried to lie. To protect himself. "It's not important."

"How naïve. You haven't told them?" She smirked haughtily. "I'll just have to do it for you!"

"No!" He struggled once more, before she cast a spell upon him. He went limp, his eyes fluttered shut. She threw him in the direction that Beast was still in, having gotten up only a minute ago.

Beast caught him as the others' eyes widened. "Don't worry. He's just unconscious."

A sigh of relief was shared amongst the allies. Before Flynn yelled, "Hey! She's getting away!"

Sora grit his teeth, "BLIZZARD!"

Maleficent dodged with a huff. Her rock was destroyed as she landed upon the floor, glaring at them. A Dark Portal appeared behind her. The injured women prepared to leave, but was determined to leave them with a present. "That boy, Naruto, he is the container of the Nine-tailed fox. A demon stronger than all heartless and is said to be pure darkness. Kyuubi destroyed many lives until a man of the light came and sealed it into a baby. Him. Naruto is the Demon Fox! He should be on our side." Satisfied, she faded into her portal.

Shock, fear, and distrust lay in its wake.

~DUN DUN DUN~

"Sora…did you know about this?" Beast said quietly.

"…No! Maybe? …Yes…" The teenager sighed.

"I can't believe it…" Goofy said.

"Neither can I! We've been travelling with this…thing! This whole time?" Donald fumed, shocking all around him.

"If he's really that dangerous, maybe we should get rid of him." Beast suggested, gesturing to the sleeping blonde.

"What? No!" Sora pleaded.

"You heard Maleficent, Sora! He should be on their side! He's practically a heartless himself!" Donald argued.

"It might be better this way," Beast reasoned.

"But it's Naruto!" Sora said in disbelief. Why were they doing this…? "You KNOW him! He's never—"

"But can we really take that risk, Sora?"

"What risk?! Come on!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Everyone's head snapped to Flynn as he spoke. "Isn't the kid your friend? Spike's right, you can't just abandon Blondie after all you've been through. You can't tell me this changes anything? So what if he's got something dangerous and powerful in him? Look at it as an advantage. If he was supposed to be on their side, why's he with us? Nothing's really changed, He's the same person you saw before that witch dropped that bomb on us."

The group was silent as they absorbed what the thief had told them. It was unexpected to say the least. But… wasn't he right?

Breaking the silence, Goofy decided to finally ask, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He didn't want you to hate him. He wanted us to be his friends." Sora replied.

"I'm his friend." Goofy told him.

"So am I." The conscious keybearer grinned.

"Don't forget me!" Flynn grinned, "Brat's starting to get to me."

"Me too!" Donald blurted out, causing everyone to laugh at him.

Beast grunted, "Fine."

~YAY~

Naruto opened his eyes, mind blurry as he tried to remember what happened.

Sakura beamed, "Great! You're awake!"

"Wha…?"

Her image blurred to reveal Sora as the islander told his friend, "C'mon! We've got worlds to save!" He held out his hand to the shinobi.

Naruto stared at it for a moment, gazing around. Everyone was looking at him with smiles on their faces. They were accepting, friendly, warm. He liked it. Face bursting out into a wide grin, he clasped his fellow keybearer's hand as he got up.

He didn't quite remember what Maleficent said or why he was so worried, but… he was relieved.

His family accepted him.

~whoosh~

"YAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS IN ONE DAY! Just like old times!" I sniffled. "So, how was this chapter? I didn't originally plan for them to find out about the Kyuubi, it just…happened!"

Reviews!

Ishiguro Ayumu: Crap, I forgot! My bad!

joeyblast: Doesn't it say that? Huh, well a typo's a typo!

Naruto9tails7: Weeeeellllll, I'm trying to let everybody have a shot at a pairing in here. The pairings I like anyways! Judging by my name, I bet you can tell which is my favorite! So, if I tend to lean in that direction, sorry! I hurried, happy? XD Ooooooh! I'm gonna do that! Now, I can't do that, silly! He has to be 14, but I will have him try to work with that, thanks!

"So… reviews make me happy guys! Keep sending them! No flames! I hope you liked it! Maybe I'll be able to write the next chapter soon! Oh and sorry if it's short!"


End file.
